


It’s Mutual

by Top_Secret



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Contemplated suicide, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Like have fun with the diabetes you’ll get from reading this, Lonely programmer Jimin, Love Triangle, M/M, Mental Illness, More drama than I originally planned, Rental friend Jungkook, Rental friend Jungkook is really just a joke now, Sad/ also lonely barista Jungkook, Sickeningly Sweet Fluff, Tae’s got some issues, Take care while reading, bad breakup, mentions of abuse, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_Secret/pseuds/Top_Secret
Summary: Jimin’s dream of being a singer didn’t work out, so he chose a career in programming. He works from home full time at the age of 22, and with his friends all dating and furthering their careers, he’s lonely.Jungkook is a new employee at Jimin’s favorite cafe. After learning that Jungkook is currently struggling to make enough money to feed himself, he makes Jungkook an offer for him to be his rental friend.It’s mutually beneficial; Jungkook can quit his second job, and Jimin finally has the company he craves. And it doesn’t hurt that Jungkook is easy on the eyes.





	1. New Face

**********

Jimin has a lot to be grateful for. He should be happier than he is, but nothing in his life ever seems to be straightforward.

He has the kind of family everyone envies; the close knit kind that celebrates things like Hangul day just for an excuse to go out and have fun together. His younger brother is thoughtful and wise beyond his years and his parents are two of the most loving, supportive people he knows. They'd encouraged each and every one of his dreams growing up. Actor, veterinarian, police officer, doctor, and more recently, singer.

Jimin had wanted to be a singer more than anything. He'd managed to make it into idol training at seventeen and worked his ass off for a year, barely managing three hours of sleep a night between training and graduating high school. He gave up the freedom to dress the way he wanted, the ability to choose his own hair color. He'd lost weight, even though he was already underweight, to fit into fans' ideals. He spent night after night perfecting his dance routines and his vocals had improved by leaps and bounds. He felt so proud of himself by the time that year was up, and was positive he'd have a career as an idol. He was beyond ready for his debut.

Then he was cut.

In an instant, his dreams were crushed. His family tried to comfort him, even encouraged him to audition for another entertainment company. Part of him wanted to give it another shot, but part of him feared another failure. He'd wasted an entire year of his life, and hadn't gained much. And after reflecting on the whole experience, he realized just how miserable he‘d been. He didn't want to admit it, but was exhausted and he was _so hungry_ all the time. He didn't like the tacky outfits he was forced to wear, nor did he enjoy having orange hair and shaving his underarms.

He was eighteen and with his decision that singing was best left a hobby, he needed to choose between working full time or going to college. After much deliberation, he chose to pursue a career in programming; something in demand that paid well and had a stable job market.

He'd enrolled in classes immediately after finishing high school. He took his education seriously, speeding through the courses and supplementing his education with YouTube tutorials and participation in coding forums. He almost felt, by the time he graduated, as though his degree was a waste of time. There was an infinite amount of free information available and he'd learned more from his peers, it seemed, than he ever did his professor. Still, the degree was helpful in landing him his first few jobs as a free lance developer.

HTML was the first language he learned, CSS, Java, Jacascript and Python following closely behind. After more than a year of studying the layout of every website he visited, he'd learned a thing or two about what made a website attractive to viewers, what functions made it easy to navigate.

He'd been flooded with requests for web design after his first two jobs. He was quick to finish projects, accepting one after another until he was able to upgrade from his mediocre one bedroom apartment in Busan to a beautiful luxury apartment in downtown Seoul.

He'd run into one of his friends from high school, Kim Taehyung, a few weeks after his arrival, and was introduced to four of his good friends, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, and Jung Hoseok. Over the three years he's been in Seoul, the five of them have become like his extended family. They've become the people he talks to when he struggles, the people that drag him out of his apartment when he's been working too hard on a project, the people that make up reasons to get together with him. Lately, however, they've all been distant.

Namjoon's music career took off last year and he's gone from local performances to traveling abroad. Seokjin, being the loyal and supportive boyfriend he is, travels with him. Yoongi's investments earned him enough recently to fund the construction of the dance studio Hoseok always wanted to open, and the two of them have been busy overseeing the project. They haven't admitted it yet, but Jimin knows they're dating and that things are getting serious between them.

And then there's Taehyung.

Taehyung's passion for music and film production paid off. His series of short films were growing in popularity, and there had even been some speculation of AISFF nominations. Jimin is happy for him, for all of his friends, but can't help the way jealousy seeps into his thoughts. Taehyung is younger than him, but more successful. Namjoon has the career he wanted and a relationship he envies. Yoongi has more money than he knows what to do with, and Hoseok is living his dream of being a dance instructor. They're all living their lives to the fullest, furthering their careers, and while Jimin is doing fine for himself, he's dissatisfied with his life.

Worse yet, he's lonely. Jimin is someone that requires some degree of social interaction, and the recent lack there of, is starting to make him feel depressed. He's hardly left home this past month, spending all day working, in his pajamas, ordering takeout instead of cooking.

With a sigh, he realizes he's been staring mindlessly at his computer screen for the last twenty minutes. He decides it's time for a break, and pulls his phone out to call the one person he figures will answer. After two rings, Taehyung picks up.

"Hey, Jiminie."

"Hey, are you free right now? I'm not getting anywhere with this project and I'm starting to go stir crazy."

"Oh," Taehyung says, and Jimin sighs inwardly, anticipating his answer. "I'm really busy today. The shoot's taking a little longer than I thought, and I still have a lot of stuff to unpack at the new apartment. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says, managing to keep his tone light. "Let me know when you're free and we'll get together."

"I will."

Jimin ends the call and groans as he leans back in his chair. It’s 5 pm and he can't sit in his apartment any longer. He closes his laptop and slides it, along with the client's vague notes for the project, into his favorite black leather messenger bag.

He takes a quick shower, throws on his usual all black ensemble with matching thick rimmed black glasses, and even takes the time to style his ash blonde hair. It's still a little on the frizzy side, but there's only so much he can do when it's hot and humid outside.

It's a quick walk down to his favorite bakery-cafe, where he takes a seat in his usual booth nearest the counter. The only employee working up front has his back turned to him, but Jimin is sure he's new.

He gets his laptop, his notes set out and walks to the counter, side eyeing the man that walks past his table. He's never been stolen from in this cafe, but he lost a very expensive laptop and weeks worth of progress on a task at a restaurant the year before.

He stands patiently at the counter for a minute, but the new employee doesn't notice him. Jimin looks him up and down, waiting for him to turn around. He's taller than Jimin by a few inches. His shoulders are broad, his dark brown undercut is nicely styled and he's got nine piercings between both ears. He turns suddenly and Jimin swallows hard.

He's handsome. His skin is sunkissed and smooth save for the scar across his cheek, and his wide, doe eyes are a beautiful shade of brown.

The young man looks side to side awkwardly.

"Did you... did you want to order something?" he asks and Jimin mentally facepalms, cursing himself for staring so long.

"Uh, y-yes. Can I have a cafe latte with an extra shot?"

He nods, and rings it up. "Anything else?"

"That's it for now."

He looks over at Jimin's table. "Are you a student?"

"No, I work from home. It's just nice to get out of the house sometimes."

He nods again and motions for Jimin to hand him his card. He makes the latte without another word, walking around the counter to set it on his table. Jimin tries not to stare at his obviously muscular physique as he sits down.

"Y'know, I waited at the counter for a reason. You didn't have to bring it to my table," he says with a laugh.

The cashier shrugs and walks back to take another customer's order. Jimin sips on his drink and eyes him. After a moment he sighs and shakes his head.

He came here to work.

He quickly finishes his latte and skims over his notes once more before immersing himself in the task at hand. He's made decent progress an hour later, managing only a few glances over at the new guy, when he hears a familiar voice. Lee Hoseok.

"Jungkook, go ahead and go on break. I'll watch the front."

"I'm fine," the cashier says.

"I'm not asking. I'm required to give you a break."

Jungkook sighs and removes his apron, setting it behind the counter. He flicks his eyes over to Jimin, before walking across the cafe to a table tucked into the corner.

"It's been a while, Jimin," Hoseok says and strolls over to sit across from him.

"I thought you were watching the front," Jimin teases.

"I'll get up when I have a customer. By the way, how's the new guy doing? One of the regulars complained, saying he's cold."

"He's nice, he's just quiet."

Hoseok leans in, giving him a knowing smile. "He's your type, isn't he?"

Jimin scoffs, but feels his face flush. "Shut up."

"He's single, you know."

"First of all, how do you know that? Second of all, _shut up_."

"He mentioned going through a breakup of sorts recently. He didn't give me any details, but I get the feeling he's struggling." Hoseok looks in Jungkook's direction. He's turned away from the two of them, playing a game on his phone. "I hired him three weeks ago, and haven't seen the kid eat once. He looks like he's lost weight, too..."

Hoseok stands as a customer walks in. In a low voice he says "Hang around till close."

Jimin knits his brows together and stares after him. He and Hoseok met not long after he moved to Seoul. Jimin, being the lonely caffeine junkie he is, has spent many afternoons and evenings in his cafe. In the beginning, he'd had a thing for Hoseok. He'd dress up a little, wear contacts instead of glasses and try to talk to him into dinner. After more than a few rejections, he finally introduced Jimin to his adorable, yet masculine boyfriend, Jooheon.

Jimin had initially been disappointed, jealous even. He'd never met someone able to read him so well, but he's come to accept that that's just one of Hoseok's qualities. And it was impossible not to like Jooheon, the charming, buff teddy bear of a man with dimples.

After thirty minutes, Jungkook is back at the counter. Hoseok takes him aside and talks to him for a minute. Jungkook raises an eyebrow and looks over at Jimin, who swallows nervously, wondering what the hell they're talking about. Hoseok puts a hand on the young man's shoulder and says one last thing, to which Jungkook nods.

Hoseok disappears into the bakery, and Jungkook busies himself with cleaning between taking orders. Jimin, at this point, gives up focusing on work, and plays games for the next three hours until the cafe closes.

Jungkook finishes cleaning just as Hoseok steps out of his office. Jimin tucks his laptop back into his messenger bag and stands.

"Jimin, Jungkook here will be joining us for dinner tonight," Hoseok says, patting the younger man on the back. Jungkook nods once, looking off to the side.

Jimin squints at Hoseok.

_What are you planning_?

Hoseok simply smiles in return and heads out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a longer fic, and I’m open to suggestions (/^~^)/
> 
> I’m thinking about having some chapters about the backstories of Sope and Namjin, so if you’re interested in that let me know!
> 
> Lastly, I hate typos but I’m not always good at catching them. If you see one, comment, and I’ll fix it.


	2. Unexpected Guest

**********

Jimin and Hoseok walk silently towards their favorite bar and grill, Jungkook trailing closely behind. The dimly lit restaurant is packed, but Hoseok knows the owner and the three of them are seated immediately.

"Order whatever you want, I insist on paying," Hoseok says, mostly for Jungkook, as they look over the menu. Jungkook orders something small, so Hoseok and Jimin each order something large enough to share, and take turns piling food onto Jungkook's plate.

He glances uncomfortably between the two older men for a moment, but digs in all the same. Jimin feels an aching in his chest as he watches Jungkook try to take his time. He's obviously hungry, and by the look on Hoseok's face, they're both wondering when the young man ate last.

Halfway through the meal, Jimin orders a bottle of soju for the table. Jungkook seems hesitant to drink initially, but joins in when Hoseok tells him to live a little. After three shots, Jungkook starts to loosen up. He smiles as Hoseok tells him about how Jimin used to flirt with him.

"It took bringing my boyfriend to work to finally get him off my back," Hoseok says, playfully.

"Lee Hoseok, you shut your dirty mouth," Jimin says and smacks his arm. "I was _not_ that persistent."

Jungkook giggles at their interaction and the sound is contagious. Jimin and Hoseok laugh until they're practically crying, banging their fists on the table, which only fuels Jungkook reaction. They get more than a few weird looks, but none of them notice.

Hoseok wipes tears from his eyes, minutes later, and stands to take a call.

"Jooheonie," they hear him say as he walks away.

Jimin looks back at Jungkook. He's like a different person, all smiles, as he pours himself another shot. It's heartwarming, Jimin thinks, to see what a difference a good meal and some company can make.

"You two are something else," Jungkook says and downs his shot, face contorting slightly at the harsh taste.

Jimin rests his chin in his hand. "You seem like you're feeling better," he says.

"Yeah. Kind of, anyway. I haven't had much free time lately, so this is refreshing. The person I was living with bailed on me, and I've been working two jobs just to pay for the apartment we shared. My name was the only one on the lease, so I'm stuck there for another six months." He sighs and his expression reverts back to what Jimin saw earlier that day. Stoic, somewhat sad.

"Were you dating that person?" Jimin asks.

"I..." he sighs again. "Not... exactly? We were more friends with benefits." He frowns at the term. "I wanted a real relationship, but..."

"But she didn't?"

"She-" Jungkook stops then and looks up as Hoseok returns.

"I'm really sorry, guys," he says. "Jooheon is locked out of our apartment. He waited for over an hour, figuring I'd be home sooner. I have to go." He hands Jimin his card, telling him to stop by the cafe the next day to return it.

"Wait, do I still-" Jungkook starts but Hoseok cuts him off with a quick "yes" and rushes out of the restaurant.

"Poor Jooheon," Jimin says, sipping his fourth shot. Jungkook looks him up and down.

"Do you still like him?"

"Hoseok? No. I did for a while there, but he and Jooheon really are perfect for each other."

Jungkook is quiet for a moment, staring down at his empty shot glass. "Did it take you long to get over him?"

Jimin smiles warmly and pats the younger man's forearm. "It took about a month. How long ago did you and your ex split?"

"It's been about a month." Jungkook rubs the back of his neck tiredly and stretches.

"You ready to go?" Jimin asks.

"Kind of, but..."

"But?"

Jungkook bites his lip. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Hoseok said he'd pay me for however many hours I spent out with you both. I think he's worried that I'm depressed or something.

I did have fun, though!" he's quick to add. "I just didn't want to lie and seem like a jerk later."

Jimin waves his concerns away. "It's fine. If you're tired, I'll lie and say we spent all night out bar hopping."

He smiles faintly. "You really are something else. But I'm off work tomorrow, so I'm fine staying out for a while longer. My apartment's kind of depressing, anyway. It's a good thing that I'm only ever there to sleep." He keeps his tone light, even as his expression falls, and Jimin is so tempted to hug him. He’s always been an empathetic person, but even he’s surprised by how much he feels for Jungkook’s predicament.

"If you're done, why don't we go for a walk? There's a really nice park near my apartment."

Jungkook nods and the corners of his mouth twitch to form a barely-there smile. "I'd like that."

Jimin pays for the meal, tucking Hoseok's card into his wallet as they head back outside into the warm, muggy night. Seoul truly is the city that never sleeps and Jungkook has to pinch the edge of Jimin's sleeve to keep up with him as they weave through crowds of people. They pass Hoseok’s cafe, Jimin’s favorite bookstore and a series of shops and restaurants before they arrive at the park, warmly lit by the rows of street lamps lining the perimeter.

The place is empty, save for an elderly couple strolling leisurely down the smooth cement walkway. They take a seat on a bench in the middle of the park, observing the landscaping and scenery around them. Jimin always feels at peace here, listening to the white noise of the fountain, tress rustling and the distant bustling of the city, blocks away. Jungkook is the first to break the silence.

"You said you work from home," he starts. "What do you do, exactly?"

"I'm a freelance programmer, so I do a variety of things. I mainly do web design, but I get the occasional request to make apps or write small game engines."

"You do all of that? That sounds..."

"Difficult? It's not, really. All you need to be a good programmer is the drive to stick with it. You don't need a degree or a fancy job title, you just need motivation and practical skills."

"Did you always know that's what you wanted to do?"

"Well... it's not what I had originally planned, no. But it pays well and I'll always have a job this way."

Jungkook raises an eyebrow. "Do you like your job?"

"Sometimes." Jimin laughs half-heartedly. "I wanted to be a singer. I even trained to be an idol, but I got cut a week before I should have debuted. I decided not to pursue it after that, and chose programming instead. Sometimes I feel like I made the wrong choice, but at the same time, idol life can be pretty miserable."

Jungkook grins. "Sing something for me."

"What? No!"

"Oh, what? You can sing on a stage, but not in front of one guy?"

"That was four years ago." _And you're cute, and you're looking at me and it's embarrassing._

"Please?" Jimin makes the mistake of looking Jungkook in his wide, child-like eyes and feels his cheeks burn as he admits defeat.

"Fine, but I'm only singing one verse. And if you make fun of me, I swear I'll never speak to you again."

Jungkook giggles and pretends to zip his mouth shut. Jimin shakes his head slowly and takes a deep breath, hoping his voice doesn't crack from the lack of a warmup.

"_Imagine your face_

_Say hello to me_

_Then all the bad days_

_They’re nothing to me_

_With you~_

_Winter Bear."_

He buries his face in his hands, ready for the fit of laughter that's sure to come. But he hears nothing. He peaks through his fingers and sees Jungkook silently wiping his eyes.

"Damn, was I that good?"

"No- I mean yes! I... I just really used to like that song. My, uh, ex sang it for me."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. You couldn’t have known unless I told you. Anyway, I think I'm gonna head home now." He stands quickly and turns. Jimin isn't sure why he offers, but...

"You can stay with me, if you want."

Jungkook stops and turns back. "I'm not looking for a casual hookup."

"_Oh my god_, neither am I! I just meant that I have a very _not_ depressing guest bedroom and more groceries than I need."

The younger man pauses to think about it. "Fine. But I'll have you know I took boxing and Taekwondo classes, so if you have any intention of murdering me, you're in for it."

Jimin bursts out laughing, startling the elderly couple as they begin their next round of the park.

"Follow me, you dork."

It's a quiet ten minute walk from the park to Jimin's apartment.

"Holy shit," Jungkook says when Jimin swings the heavy ebony front door open. His eyes move slowly from the white marble floors, to the textured walls lined with various expensive looking paintings, all the way up to the high ceiling, complete with a large skylight.

"Make yourself at home," Jimin says as he kicks his shoes off. "The guest bedroom is upstairs. There's a spare toothbrush and other toiletries, and there should be some clothes up there that will fit you. Help yourself to whatever you want from the kitchen, too."

Jungkook nods but stands in the doorway, looking lost. Jimin waves a hand in his face, stifling a laugh.

"You still in there?"

"Y-yeah, just... wow. Maybe I should become a programmer."

"All it takes is motivation," he reiterates with a smile.Jungkook finally moves towards the staircase so Jimin can shut the front door. He pauses on the first step and turns back.

"Thank you. For listening and for inviting me over. You and Hoseok are the nicest people I've met in a long time."

Jimin feels his heart swell.

"No, thank _you_ for keeping me company. Lately, all of my friends have been busy. I haven't seen any of them in over a month, and I missed having someone to talk to."

Jungkook smiles and heads upstairs. Jimin takes a seat at his kitchen table and pulls his phone out to text Hoseok.

**Chim**: You paid him to have dinner with us?

**Hoseok**: Maybe...

**Chim**: Was Jooheon even locked out?

**Hoseok**: Yes. But you’re right, I planned on leaving no matter what 😏

**Chim**: Ass.

**Hoseok**: I’m his boss, he won’t talk to me. And you’re probably too scared to ask him out anyway, so... you’re welcome.

Jimin scoffs and sets his phone on the table. He hears the shower turn on upstairs and shakes from his mind all the things he shouldn’t be thinking about.

He walks over to his desk and gets his laptop set up. He really wishes his client would have been more specific about what they wanted for their website. It’s frustrating to spend several weeks making something, only to have a client nitpick a list of things a mile long, but he has a feeling that’s where this project is headed. But, they’re paying him enough to fund the kitchen remodel he’s been thinking about, so it’s worth it, he supposes.

He manages thirty minutes of uninterrupted work before Jungkook is back downstairs. He’s wearing loose fitting blue pajama pants and one of Jimin’s oversized grey t shirts. His towel-dried hair is messy and adorable and Jimin is flustered to the point he has to take his glasses off to give his eyes a break. The blur helps him to calm down, but not for long.

“You look good without glasses,” Jungkook comments as he pulls a glass from the cabinet.

_Lord help me._

“Thanks,” Jimin manages. He puts his glasses back on and stares at his computer screen as the younger man pours himself a glass of water.

“Goodnight,” Jungkook says as he makes his way back upstairs.

“Night.”

He waits until he hears the bedroom door shut upstairs before he buries his face in his hands. He hopes it won’t always be impossible to get work done with Jungkook around. He’ll have to stop working from the cafe, if that’s the case.

He frowns at the thought, and closes his laptop, giving up for the night. He heads down the hall to his bedroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before bed. He’s tired, yet jittery as he slides between his gold Egyptian cotton sheets.

He’s happy, for once, that his friends didn’t have time for him. His day had taken such a wonderfully unexpected turn for the better.

_There’s a word for that, isn’t there?_

He rolls over, tucking an arm under his pillow as he thinks about the young man in his guest bedroom. He wonders what tomorrow has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love writing cute, sappy stories ~


	3. The Arrangement

**********

It's still dark when Jimin wakes up. He slides his phone out from under his pillow and checks the time. It's just after five, but he feels surprisingly well rested. He slides out of bed and heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He smiles when he sees Jungkook's shoes in the entryway, but it fades quickly as he thinks back to the young man's living situation. Stuck in an unfair lease agreement, barely able to feed himself and dealing with a shitty breakup on top of it all. He wonders what kind of heartless woman would do such a thing. At times like this, he's really glad he's gay.

He sits at his desk and gets right to work. He figures he should get as much done as he can before he's inevitably distracted by his gorgeous houseguest.

It's ten when he finally he checks the time. He's not hungry yet, but figures he should eat anyway, before his blood sugar gets too low and all he wants to do is nap. He heads upstairs to see if Jungkook wants anything and has to resist cooing when he opens the door.

Jungkook's head is at the foot of the bed, and he's completely untucked the fluffy white comforter from the edges of the mattress to form a cocoon around himself. Jimin hears him snoring lightly and decides he's too precious to disturb. He's just on his way out when he hears Jungkook mumble something about "hyung."

Jimin pauses but realizes after a moment that he's still asleep. He quietly closes the door and heads back downstairs. He makes himself toast and another cup of coffee and sits at his kitchen table, peering at the clear blue sky through his skylight.

He's troubled, still, by what Jungkook told him, and he wonders what things will be like for him when he leaves. He looked so peaceful sleeping upstairs, but he'll return to working two jobs and barely making ends meet in a matter of hours. Jungkook may still be a stranger for the most part, but Jimin feels an urge to help him that he can't quite explain.

He doubts Jungkook would accept anything charitable like Jimin helping him pay his rent, especially since they've known each other for less than 24 hours. He doesn't want to risk insulting him by asking, either. Jimin can't hire him for anything programming-related and the idea of training him from the ground up how to code gives him a headache.

He pauses to think about just how ridiculous he's being. Paying his rent? Teaching him to code? When did he get so obsessed with this guy? Sure, he's really good looking, and he seems to be a nice enough person, but Jimin doesn't even know his last name.

He jumps when he hears Jungkook giggle. He's standing on the bottom stair grinning at him.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You've been squinting at the ceiling for like five minutes."

"Were you just standing there watching me?" Jimin asks, hoping Jungkook doesn't notice the blush rising from his neck to his forehead.

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me," Jungkook replies and comes to sit at the table. Jimin tries, once again, not to pay attention to how good he looks in those damn pajama pants.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. "I was going to ask if you wanted anything earlier, but you were still asleep."

"I could eat. What sounds good to you? I'll cook."

Jimin shakes his head. "I ate already."

"What did you have?"

"Toast."

"Pff, that's not breakfast. Will you eat an omelette?"

Jimin rolls his eyes. "Yes, mother."

Jungkook pulls ingredients out of the fridge and grabs a pan from the cabinet next to the stove, putting a pat of butter in it as it heats up. He quickly dices green onion and red bell pepper, and beats two eggs.

"Do you want cheese?" Jungkook asks once he has everything in the pan.

"Yes, please." Jimin watches as he sprinkles cheese on the omelette before folding it in half. The scene is strangely... domestic. He sips his coffee to hide his smile.

Jungkook sets the plate in front of him and it smells delicious. Jimin wastes no time cutting into the omelette. He wasn't hungry before, but he is now.

"Better than toast?" Jungkook asks smugly.

Jimin just stares at him, mouth full, before turning back to his plate. Jungkook laughs and makes himself an omelette before sitting at the table once more.

It's quiet for a minute as they both finish their meals. Jimin can't seem to look away from the man in front of him. He knows they'll still see each other at the cafe, but the nagging feeling in his gut won't ease up.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"What are your plans when you leave today?"

The younger man quirks an eyebrow and looks him over. "Sleep and get ready for work tomorrow, I guess."

"How many hours a day do you work between your two jobs?"

"Anywhere between twelve and eighteen."

"And you're not miserable?"

Jungkook lets out a long sigh and leans to rest his chin in his hand. "I am most days, but what am I supposed to do? If I don't pay my bills on time, no one will want to rent me an apartment when my lease is up, and that's _if_ I don't end up homeless."

”Jungkook, would you..."

_Don't do it, Jimin._

"Would you consider..."

_This is a bad idea and you know it._

Jungkook turns his head slightly and squints at him.

"Would I consider what?"

"Letting me help you?"

"No," he stands, taking their plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Why?"

"Because I barely know you and it's not right. You have no obligation to help me out, and I don't want that kind of guilt following me around. I'm doing fine by myself."

"Are you, though?"

Jungkook turns back to glare at him, and Jimin regrets the whole conversation.

"I don't need you looking down on me. You think I don't know where I stand? I get it, you're so fucking smart and you're doing so well for yourself that you can afford to throw money around like it's nothing."

"That's not what I meant, Jungkook! I just..."

"What?"

"You're just... a really nice person, and it's not fair, what happened to you. It's not fair that your ex was an asshole to you, and it's not fair that you're stuck working crazy hours to pay for an apartment you should have had help with."

Tears prick his vision, and Jungkook's expression softens at the sight.

"I appreciate the gesture, Jimin, but I don't take handouts."

A brilliant idea occurs to Jimin, then. Something he'd heard about on his last trip to Japan. His heart leaps in his chest as his eyes meet Jungkook's.

"Let me hire you, then."

"I can't code-"

"No, not as a programmer. As my rental friend."

Jungkook looks at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, it's perfect. I'll have someone to talk to, and you can quit whichever job pays you less. I'll pay you the difference and your life won't be hell."

"I don't-"

"Think you can say no? Great. Which job are you quitting?"

Jungkook laughs. "You're ridiculous. I didn't even say yes."

"Are you saying no?"

"Not... yet. What did you have in mind for me as your 'rental friend'?" he says, using air quotes.

Jimin shrugs. "Dinner, shopping, something along those lines."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of figured this was going someplace..." he clears his throat. "Never mind. I make ten an hour and work 35 hours a week at the job I'd be quitting, is that okay with you?"

"I can pay you more than that. But if I drag you to watch a chick flick with me, you can't complain. Not even a little."

"Ugh, you're really gonna make the most of this, aren't you?"

Jimin grins ear to ear. "You're damn right I am."

They're both satisfied with their arrangement thirty minutes later. They agree to get together at least once a week for at least three hours as long as it doesn't interfere with Jungkook's work schedule at the cafe. They'll do whatever Jimin wants, within reason, and he'll pay Jungkook cash weekly.

To show Jungkook that he's serious, he pays him $500 upfront. He's happy, but it's short-lived when he hears what Jimin has planned for their first official get together two days from then. Manicures. Jungkook has to get his fucking nails done for the first time in his life and he's dreading it.

"God, just burn my man card now, why don't you?"

"Fork it over and I will."

Jungkook shakes his head and sighs, realizing just what he's gotten himself into. Maybe working sixty-something hours a week isn't so bad...

Jungkook changes back into the clothes he wore the day before, and they part ways in front of his apartment after exchanging phone numbers. Jungkook is heading home, while Jimin heads to the cafe to give Hoseok his card back. Jimin thinks of something suddenly and turns back.

“Wait, Jungkook!”

He stops and looks back at Jimin. “Yes?”

“What’s your last name?”

Jimin sees him trying to suppress a smile. “Jeon. Was that all you wanted?”

“Yes.” He adds Jungkook’s last name to his contacts, and watches for a few seconds as he walks away. Jimin’s only taken a few steps towards the cafe when he gets a text.

**Jungkook**: What’s your last name?

Jimin’s almost embarrassed by how fast he texts back. Almost.

**Jimin**: Park.

He realizes about halfway to his destination that he's been grinning like an idiot since he left his apartment. He tries fight it, but can't. He feels good about being able to help Jungkook, and he's so excited for Saturday. The idea of watching muscular, manly Jungkook get his nails done is enough to send him into a fit of giggles as he swings open the glass door to the cafe.

Hoseok is waiting at the counter. He smirks when he sees Jimin.

"You seem cheerful."

"I am," Jimin replies and hands him his card.

"Did Jungkook get home okay last night?"

"He stayed with me."

Hoseok looks shocked but nods. "That was fast. And here I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"What- no, not like that! He just stayed with me because... he didn't feel like walking all the way back to his place."

"Jimin. He lives five minutes from you." Hoseok chuckles at him. "You don't have to lie to me. I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Ugh, shut up. Nothing happened between us."

"Whatever you say, Jimin. You're holding up the line, by the way."

Jimin turns and sees four people staring impatiently at him. He moves out of the way with an apologetic bow and glares at Hoseok, who smiles and waves happily at him as he makes his way back outside.

The clear blue sky from that morning is now overcast and it looks like it could start raining any minute. Jimin doesn't have an umbrella, but he's too happy to be bothered by the possibility of being rained on. He's giddy, once again, at the thought of having a rental friend. A ridiculously handsome one, at that.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

"Taehyungie," Jimin answers. "What's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you're free tonight. I felt really bad for turning you down yesterday."

"Oh, it's okay. I actually ended up having dinner with Hoseok last night."

"Really? I haven’t seen him face to face since before Yoongi proposed."

"No, no, other Hos-" He stops. "Wait, what? Yoongi proposed?! When?!"

"A week and a half ago. You really hadn't heard yet?"

"No," Jimin says, and he feels hurt. He and Hoseok were friends, right? Why wouldn't he at least call Jimin to tell him he's getting married? Would he even be invited to the wedding at this rate? "Apparently, no one tells me anything."

"Shit, Jimin, I'm really sorry. I thought he would have called you by now. I promise, if I hear anything else major, I'll make sure you're in the loop, too."

"Thanks, Tae."

"So, are you free tonight? I want to take you out to dinner."

"Yeah, sure. Text me the time and address of the place and I'll meet you there."

"Great. I'm really looking forward to it."

Jimin ends the call. He looks up at the sky just as a light drizzle begins. He sighs and quickens his pace back to his apartment.

***

Taehyung stares at the phone in his hands. Jimin must have really had his feelings hurt. He hung up without even saying bye, or that he was looking forward to dinner, too.

He knows he's been neglecting Jimin lately, and he feels terrible. His schedule has been crazy, but it's not like he hasn't had _any_ free time. He rubs his palm across the aching spot in his chest and pulls a familiar black box from the drawer in his desk.

He slides the lid off to reveal the cushion cut diamond necklace he'd purchased from Tiffany's last time he visited New York. It was kind of girly, sure, but he knew it was exactly the kind of thing Jimin would like.

How many nights has he contemplated giving this to him? Too many, but he never seems to get the timing right. Part of him just wants to come out with it and tell Jimin that he loves him, but the thought of rejection and losing Jimin forever makes him feel sick.

He sighs and replaces the lid before sliding the box back into drawer he'd pulled it from. Tonight isn’t the night, but that’s okay. In just a few short hours, they'll be together, and at the end of the day, that’s all he’s ever really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin was caught in a lie~ 😂
> 
> I’m sorry, I had to.


	4. Surprise

**********

Jimin doesn't generally dress up or wear makeup, but the restaurant he's meeting Taehyung at in two hours is nice.

He takes a long, hot shower and tries not to think about the fact that Hoseok and Yoongi hadn't even admitted to him that they were dating, much less getting married.

Jimin takes his time blow drying his hair until it's smooth and frames his face nicely. He applies a natural pink lip balm and a thin layer of tinted BB cream before putting in his favorite pair of blue circle lenses. He brushes a matte copper eyeshadow onto the middle of his eyelid, admiring the way it makes his blue eyes stand out, then blends it into a smoky brown on the outer edge. With a thin layer of liquid eyeliner, his makeup is done.

He decides against his usual all black attire, and opts instead for a loose fitting navy silk shirt with black slacks, completing his look with a pair of white gold hoop earrings.

He steps in front of his full length mirror and is pleased with his appearance. It's been a while since he had an excuse to look this good.

He gets a text and returns to the bathroom to grab his phone.

**Jungkook**: Are you home right now?

**Jimin**: Yeah, why?

He hears a knock on his door and can't help the way his smile reaches his eyes. He looks himself over in the mirror once more before rushing to the front door. Jimin takes one deep breath to calm his nerves before he opens the door. Sure enough, Jungkook is waiting on his porch, back turned to him.

"Hey," he says as he spins to face him. "I think I left one of my ear...rings...here." His mouth falls open slightly and he shamelessly gawks at Jimin, who simply smiles, pretending not to notice. It's the reaction he hoped for and then some, but he feigns nonchalance.

"Did you want to run upstairs and look for it?" he asks.

"Uh... y-yeah, if you don't mind." Jimin steps aside to let him in, but he only moves enough for Jimin to close the front door before he resumes staring. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with a friend."

"A friend or...?"

Jimin's heart pounds in his chest. Is that a hint of jealousy in his tone?

"Just a friend. We're going somewhere nice, and I never get to dress up, so I guess I went a little overboard."

"No, you look... wow."

Jimin giggles and heads upstairs, Jungkook following closely behind. Jungkook left the guest bedroom just as neat as it had been before he stayed in it, which, unbeknownst to him, earns him points with Jimin.

Jungkook spots his missing earring right away and squats to pick it up. It's Jimin's turn to stare at the chiseled muscle of his thighs through the various rips in the jeans he's wearing.

_How is that even legal?_

He looks away before Jungkook can catch him staring, and they head back downstairs.

"Thank you," he says as he puts his earring back in.

"No problem."

Jungkook stands awkwardly in the doorway for a moment. "Um... text me later and let me know you got home okay."

It's getting really difficult for Jimin to maintain his composure. "I will."

"I'll see you Saturday, then."

"Yeah."

He watches for a few seconds as Jungkook heads down the street. He closes the door, leans against it and slides down until he's seated on the floor. He squints his eyes shut and throws his arms up in the air.

"He's into me!" he squeals. He wonders, then, why the hell he ever stopped wearing makeup.

He checks the time and realizes he'll be late if he doesn't leave soon. The restaurant they're meeting at is a 20 minute cab ride from his apartment. He grabs his favorite black clutch, throws his keys inside and orders a taxi from an app on his phone. The driver arrives, minutes later, and he's off to meet Taehyung.

***

Jungkook second guesses himself as he walks down the street to his apartment. Had he been too forward, asking Jimin to text him when he got home? He hadn't seemed to mind...

He runs both hands through his hair, down the back of his neck to his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. It's useless. He's stressing.

He's conflicted and confused by his feelings for Jimin. The older man is adorable in his glasses, jeans and t shirts, but stunningly beautiful when he dresses up. He owes Jungkook absolutely nothing, but has shown him kindness that puts everyone he knows to shame. They've known each other for a mere two days, and already a familiar mixture of feelings is settling in his stomach.

Excitement, anticipation, anxiety and fear.

He's looking forward to getting to know Jimin, to learning things about him that no one else gets to see. He wants to know Jimin's secrets, his fears, his weird habits; he wants it all. But he has to wonder if it's possible. Could such a wonderful person ever truly care for him, or is he destined to be used for what others can get out of him? He doesn't view Jimin as the type to toss someone aside once he's had his fill, but to be fair, he hadn't expected that a month ago, either.

Jungkook bites the inside of his lower lip as he slots his key into the lock on his apartment door. He closes the door behind himself and looks around at the pale yellow walls, the blue upholstered couch, the birch coffee table. He'd picked those things out. His eyes drift, then, to the energy efficient light bulbs in the fixture overhead, the white drapes and eventually to the tile beneath his feet. _He'd_ picked those out.

Jungkook takes a seat on his couch and pulls his phone out. Maybe he's ready.

He inhales and opens a folder of pictures. And there it is. The face of the man he'd loved. The beautiful dark eyes he gazed into, the smile he lived for.

He thinks back to the day he'd told Jungkook he couldn't do it anymore. That he couldn't bring himself to love Jungkook. That there was someone else.

Jungkook had given him everything. His time, his patience, his love, his virginity. But it wasn't enough.

Tears roll down his cheeks. He puts his thumb and forefinger over his tear ducts, but he can't stop himself from crying. He wants to delete all of the pictures he has of them together, but he can't bring himself to do it. He wants to move out of this stupid apartment, but he can't.

He's stuck.

He tosses his phone down on the couch and stands, walking down the hall to his bedroom. He undresses and climbs into bed, not bothering to wash his face or take his earrings out. All he wants is to sleep.

***

Jimin steps out of the cab and walks over to where he sees Taehyung waiting.

"You’re looking sharp," he says as he looks over Taehyung's blue-grey bespoke suit. His black hair is styled in smooth waves, and his fingers are adorned with a variety of glittery, expensive looking rings.

"And you look breathtaking, as always," Taehyung replies. Jimin laughs and lightly slaps his shoulder.

"Oh, stop."

They head inside and Jimin stares in awe at his surroundings while Taehyung speaks to a man about their reservation. They're lead across the restaurant to a private room.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes," Taehyung says in a low voice. Jimin gives him a questioning look, but does as he's told. Taehyung takes his hand and slides the door open.

"Don't look until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay, TaeTae," Jimin says with a laugh. He's led a few feet into the room, to a chair at their table. Jimin sits and waits patiently as he hears Taehyung take a seat beside him.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Jimin does, and tries his hardest to resist crying. Around him are five faces he hasn't seen enough lately. Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and of course, Taehyung. His friends. His family.

"We missed you, Jimin," Hoseok says and Jimin can't hold it together anymore. He sobs into his hands. He's minutes into dinner, and already his makeup is ruined, but he can hardly bring himself to care. They missed him.

He feels two pairs of arms circle around him.

"It's okay, Jiminie," Taehyung says, resting his head against Jimin's back.

Hoseok pulls away and looks Jimin in the eyes. "Jimin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Yoongi right away. I was planning to tell you everything tonight, actually, but _someone_ can't keep his big fat mouth shut."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you hadn't told everyone," Taehyung says, and leans away to grab his napkin from the table. He hands it to Jimin, who dabs at his eyes, trying to preserve his eyeshadow, at least.

"It's okay," Jimin says and sniffles. "When is the wedding?"

"In a week. We're getting married in Hawaii and taking an extended honeymoon, touring all 50 states before the studio opens."

"It's a now or never kind of thing," Yoongi chimes in. "Once Blue Side opens, we won't have the time."

Jimin nods and looks over to Namjoon and Seokjin holding hands on the other side of the table. "And how long are you two back in town?"

Namjoon rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just for tonight. We flew in from Japan this morning, and we'll be leaving again tomorrow afternoon. I've got another show in two days."

"We didn't want to miss this," Seokjin says. "We might not have the chance to get together again for a while."

Jimin nods again and looks around the table. He can't help tearing up again.

"Aw, Jimin," Taehyung says and pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," he says. "I'm just really happy. Congrats Hoseok, Yoongi. You, too, Namjoon. And thank you, Tae." He cups Taehyung's hand between both of his. "This was the best surprise I could have asked for."

The six of them have a lot of catching up to do, and they take their time chatting as they eat and drink. Taehyung tells everyone about the new short film he's directing. Namjoon talks about the new album he's dropping, blushing at the way Seokjin beams at him. Yoongi and Hoseok explain more about their wedding and honeymoon plans. Jimin decides now isn't the time to mention his interesting arrangement with Jungkook, so he talks about the work he's done lately, and the apartment renovations he's considering. He's missed this so much.

They drink and talk long past the time they're done eating, ordering bottle after bottle of wine. It's not until their server pokes her head into the room to let them know they'll be closing soon that they realize just how much time has passed. It's nearly midnight.

They all stand, hug and say their goodbyes. They promise each other to try harder to keep in touch. Namjoon and Seokjin leave first, followed by Yoongi and Hoseok. Jimin sits again, realizing he'd drank too much as the room spins around him. He groans.

"Tae, I don't feel so good."

"We're in a five star restaurant. You're not going to puke, are you?"

Jimin laughs once. "Have I ever?"

Taehyung shakes his head and helps him up, wrapping an arm around his waist as they head outside where a cab is already waiting for them. Taehyung tells the driver Jimin's address. His heart flutters in his chest the entire ride back to Jimin's apartment as the beautiful blonde rests his head on his shoulder and fiddles with the rings he's wearing, eventually taking one to wear, himself.

"TaeTae, sleep over tonight," Jimin slurs as the cab comes to a stop.

Taehyung blushes as he sees the driver smirk through the rear view mirror. He exits the vehicle, deciding to avoid an awkward ride back to his own apartment.

He helps Jimin inside, sitting him on his bed. He hasn't been over in a while, but remembers where everything is. He digs through Jimin's dresser and pulls out a pair of pajamas for him to wear, looking anywhere but at him as he changes, placing a hand on Taehyung's shoulder to steady himself.

Jimin sits on his bed again, and Taehyung grabs himself something to sleep in before heading to the bathroom to change. He closes the door and rubs his face in his hand. Jimin is overly affectionate when he's drunk and Taehyung's never had an easy time dealing with it.

He changes, draping his suit over the towel rack in the bathroom, and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water, trying his best to ignore Jimin's disappointed huff when he doesn't come straight to bed.

"Drink this," Taehyung says. "Or you'll have a nightmare of a hangover in the morning."

"I will, on one condition."

Taehyung swallows. "Being?"

"Cuddle me."

He sighs. "Jimin, no, just drink it. I'm staying in the guest bedroom tonight."

Jimin huffs and crosses his arms. Taehyung feels his resolve weakening. "Why can't I just drunk cuddle my best friend? We used to do it all the time in high school."

Ah, high school. One of the most depressing times in Taehyung's life, spent watching Jimin date a string of losers that treated him like shit after he came out. There was a reason they both drank so much back then.

"Jimin, come on, just-"

"No. Cuddle me."

Taehyung exhales sharply. "Fine, here." He hands Jimin the glass, and climbs onto the other side of the bed while he downs it. He lies on his side, facing Jimin, and holds his arms out. Jimin slides closer, tucking his head under Taehyung's chin and draping an arm loosely over his ribs. The apartment around them is silent, save for the faint ticking of the clock in the kitchen.

"I missed you," Jimin whispers. Taehyung feels like his chest might cave in. This is just as painful as he remembers. He tries to control his breathing as he pulls Jimin a little closer.

"I missed you, too, Jiminie."

_More than words can describe._

Taehyung lays awake for two hours, listening to Jimin's slow, even breathing. He accepts, finally, that there's no hope of sleeping like this and gently slides his arm out from under Jimin's pillow. The blonde doesn't move a muscle, even as Taehyung trips on his way out the door.

He climbs the stairs quietly and opens the door to the familiar guest bedroom. He's spent more than a few nights here. He pulls the comforter back, slides between the sheets and just manages to get comfortable when he notices it. The faint smell of... cologne? Certainly not his, and certainly not Jimin's.

He jumps out of bed, disgusted. He wants to know who was here and why, but he won't get any answers tonight, if ever. He rushes back downstairs to retrieve his suit. He orders a cab and changes in the living room as he waits. He tosses the pajamas he was wearing into a basket in the laundry room and pins a note to Jimin's fridge before he leaves.

He shouldn't have stayed over. Why does he do this to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the feels in this chapter 😗


	5. The Truth

**********

Jimin's head is pounding when he wakes up. His mouth is dry, but the glass on the bedside table is empty. He groans and rubs his temples as he slides out of bed.

"Tae?" he calls. No answer. He furrows his brow and heads into his living room but Taehyung is nowhere to be seen. He looks around for a moment before he catches sight of the note on his fridge.

_Sorry to leave so soon, had to go to work early._

_\- Tae_

"Oh," he says aloud and frowns at the note. He doesn't know what he was expecting; Taehyung is always working.

Jimin realizes he's still wearing one of Taehyung's rings; a beautiful platinum three stone diamond ring. He laughs at himself. How drunk must he have been not only to take a ring that easily cost $20,000, but to wear it like a damn engagement ring? He slips the ring off and sets it on his desk.

He drinks a glass of water and makes himself a cup of coffee before he decides to call Taehyung. It rings five times and is just about to go to his voicemail when he picks up.

"Hey, Jimin."

"Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you that I stole one of your rings."

Taehyung laughs. "I remember."

"You should stop by later and get it, or I can bring it to you, whichever is easier."

"I'll stop by on my lunch break." He's quiet for a moment. "Hey, Jimin?"

Jimin squints at the floor beneath his feet. There's something in Taehyung's tone that he can't put his finger on. "Yeah?"

"Are you..." he sighs. "Never mind, I'll ask you when I get there."

"Oh... okay. I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah. Bye."

He hangs up and Jimin looks at his phone for a moment. What did Tae want to ask him? He figures he'll know soon enough, and sits at his desk to start his workday. He puts his phone on silent and sets it face down. He's been too distracted lately, and he really needs to get some work done. He's almost done with his latest project and his client had emailed him asking for an update.

He sips his coffee as he works, stopping only to make himself a second cup. After several hours, he's happy with his work. He tests everything and debugs a few things before sending his draft off to the client. If they like it, the site will be published. If not, he'll have to rework whatever the they dislike, which could take him weeks longer, depending on how picky they are. He hopes for the best.

Taehyung generally takes his lunch break around two, so Jimin figures he has time to take a quick shower. He realizes as he looks himself over in the bathroom mirror that he didn't take his makeup off or his circle lenses out the night before. Now that he thinks about it, his eyes do feel irritated. He takes his lenses out, tossing them in the trash and puts some cooling eye drops in before hopping in the shower.

When he's done, he towel dries his hair and stands in front of his closet. He looks over his wardrobe and frowns slightly as he considers what to wear. He thinks back to the night before, to the way Jungkook had looked at him, and decides he should try to wear more color.

He pulls out an oversized pale pink sweater and decides to pair it with black denim short shorts. He'll probably spend all day at home, but even so, it's nice to feel pretty. Last night had reminded him of that.

He dries his hair and puts on a tiny bit of neutral brown eyeshadow with just enough eyeliner to make his eyes stand out through his glasses. He hears a knock on his front door just as he's applying the lip balm he'd worn the night before. He quirks an eyebrow at the sound. Taehyung is early.

He swings the door open and is surprised to see Jungkook on his front porch.

He stares at Jimin again, but regains his composure quickly this time.

"Oh good," he says. "You're not dead."

"Why would I be dead?" Jimin says and laughs.

"You didn't text me last night, or answer my calls this morning."

"I got _really_ drunk last night," he admits. "And my phone was on silent this morning so I could finish my project." He looks Jungkook over. His eyes are puffy. Did something happen last night? "Did you want to come in, by the way? Since you're here."

"Sure," Jungkook says. "I have work soon, though, so I can't stay long." Jimin steps aside to let him in, and Jungkook takes a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Jimin asks as he heads to the kitchen.

Jungkook stares after him at the hem of his shorts, barely visible beneath the length of his sweater. He fidgets and shifts in his seat. "Just water, thanks."

Jimin returns and hands Jungkook his glass. "So, have you quit your second job yet?"

"Yeah. I planned on being nice and putting in my two weeks, but my boss called me yesterday, pissed that I wouldn't come in on my day off, and I quit after he cussed me out. He was always kind of an asshole."

"Is that why your eyes are puffy?" Jimin asks.

Jungkook shakes his head. "No, I..." He pauses for a moment and considers a few white lies before deciding to tell the truth. "I just... got caught up in the past, I guess. I started thinking about the breakup, if you can even call it that, and..."

Jimin comes to sit next to him and puts a hand on his knee. "It'll get easier, I promise."

"I know," Jungkook says with a nod. "It's _been_ easier since..." he looks at Jimin, who feels his face flush. He swallows nervously as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Jungkook, I-"

A knock on the door interrupts them. Jimin sighs and stands, mentally cursing Taehyung for his impeccable timing.

"Sorry, my friend's here to pick something up," he says and swings the door open. "Hey, Tae."

"Hey, I-" he stops in the entryway when he sees Jungkook. He stares, color visibly draining from his face.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook says in a small, barely audible voice.

"Jungkook, what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second," Jimin says. "You two know each other?"

"He's," Jungkook starts. His lower jaw trembles slightly. He looks at Jimin, tears forming in his wide eyes. "He's," he tries again, but can't finish his sentence.

It clicks then.

He turns to Taehyung. "Are you his ex?"

"We weren't dating," Taehyung says and Jimin feels his blood boil.

"Right, I forgot. You just took advantage of him then left him in a shitty situation."

So many things suddenly make sense.

"I always wondered why you never let anyone visit your old apartment, and why you moved suddenly in what should have been the middle of your lease." Jimin laughs humorlessly. "I never thought you could be so heartless."

Taehyung stares at him, shocked by the venom in his tone. Jimin's _never_ spoken to him like that. He looks back and forth between the two men, hoping, praying even...

"Jimin are you two-"

"That's none of your business, Tae. We'll talk later, but for now..." he grabs the diamond ring from his desk and shoves it into Taehyung's chest. "You need to go."

Taehyung turns to Jungkook, then, overwhelmed with anger and jealousy.

"Is this your way of getting back at me, Jungkook? That's pretty fucking sick, don't you th-"

Jimin slaps him across the face. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

Tears well up in Taehyung's eyes. He opens his mouth to say something else but Jimin shoves him, then, hard enough for him to stumble backwards through the open front door. He slams the door shut and locks it, turning immediately to Jungkook whose chest heaves as he sobs into his open hand.

"Jungkook, I'm so sorry," Jimin says and sits next to him. The way Jungkook is crying may be the saddest thing he's ever heard. He truly mourned the loss of their relationship, and it shows in the way he's hunched over, clutching the front of his t shirt, barely able to breathe.

Jimin doesn't know what else to do, so he wraps his arms around the younger man, pulling his head into his chest.

"I tried so hard to make him love me," Jungkook cries weakly. "I feel _disgusting_ and _used_."

"Jungkook, no, it's _him_ that's disgusting," he says but it does nothing to calm Jungkook down. He shakes as he starts hyperventilating and Jimin feels panicked by the sound. He wipes away the single tear running down his own cheek, and pulls Jungkook closer.

"Honey, _breathe_," he says. "I'm here."

Jungkook circles his arms around Jimin's waist and leans into him. He cries for nearly half an hour before he finally manages to calm down. Jimin patiently strokes his hair, occasionally kissing the top of his head.

Jungkook's phone rings, and he sits up to check it. "Shit," he says, wiping his eyes. "I was supposed to go to work today."

Jimin takes the phone from his hand and answers. "Hoseok, it's Jimin," he says. "Don't ask questions, but Jungkook needs the day off."

Hoseok pauses on the other end, obviously confused, but simply says "Okay. Tell him not to worry about it," and hangs up. Jimin hands Jungkook his phone back.

"Thank you," he says and sniffles as he rubs his face in his hands. Jimin rubs his back and looks him over before he stands and walks to the kitchen. He grabs two shot glasses and the very expensive bottle of whiskey he saves for special occasions.

"Why don't we spend today just the three of us," he says and holds the bottle up as he returns to the living room. Jungkook manages a small laugh.

"You read my mind."

***

"Jimin," Taehyung says in a voice only he can hear.

He stands in front of Jimin's apartment for a moment, in utter shock. Jimin had looked at him like he was something vile. He'd slapped him, forced him out of his apartment and slammed the door in his face. He's alone, and Jungkook, _Jungkook_ of all people is with Jimin.

He promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't cry over his best friend anymore, but he can't stop himself now.

He blew it.

He fucking blew it, and who knows if he'll ever get the chance to make it right? His apartment is a long walk away, but he needs time to think, and he can't pretend to be okay, even for the sake of a quick cab ride home.

When did they meet? Has Jungkook told Jimin everything? Are they dating now? Are they just sleeping together? He desperately wants answers.

He recalls the few minutes he spent in the guest bedroom the night before. He'd thought the cologne smelled familiar, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint where he'd encountered it. He’s certain now that it was Jungkook's. He'd slept over, at least once.

Taehyung walks through back alleys, avoiding the crowds of people lining the main streets, until he arrives at his apartment. The curtains are drawn and it's dark when he opens the door.

Fitting, he thinks.

He walks slowly up the stairs, looking over each of the pictures hanging on the wall. He hadn't intentionally arranged them this way, but he notices that the pictures are more recent, the higher he climbs.

At the bottom, he sees a picture of himself with his family. He's young, maybe eight or nine. He looks so happy, sitting between his parents. He loves them so much.

Next is a picture of him starting middle school. He cringes internally at his choice of clothing, the way he'd styled his hair. He looked excited, though. Funny, he thinks. He can't seem to recall anything about that day.

To the right is a picture of his first day of high school. He'd met Jimin at orientation only days prior, but already, the cheerful dark haired boy was photobombing him, peaking over his shoulder, making the most atrocious face he could. Taehyung had laughed so hard he cried when his mom had shown him the picture.

Next is a picture of him at a school dance. Not the first he'd been to, but certainly the most special. He and Jimin had gone together, even though they'd both been bombarded with requests by girls older and younger. They'd had so much fun, hardly sparing a passing glance at any of the other students. Rumors had spread shortly after that, that they were dating. Taehyung hadn't considered the possibility before that, but the idea lingered in his mind. Suddenly, all he saw when he closed his eyes was Jimin. His angelic smile, his cute nose, his pretty eyes, his long eyelashes.

He remembers the next picture well. He and Jimin had gone out to dinner together, hanging out for the first time in over a month. Jimin had come out a few months prior, and had started dating someone jealous that didn't approve of him being around Taehyung. It had hurt to see Jimin put his first boyfriend before him. Was that when he stopped smiling in pictures?

The last picture is of him in his first apartment, the day he'd moved to Seoul to pursue his career in music and film. He could have done so from Busan, but he felt as though he needed to distance himself from Jimin. He'd spent too long watching him date the worst of the worst, and his mental health had declined to the point he was drowning himself in liquor nightly. Taehyung had even spent two nights in jail for assaulting the ex boyfriend that dared to lay his hand on Jimin.

His fresh start had been a beautiful thing. He'd made four wonderful friends, and he'd met someone after six months in Seoul that he could have spent the rest of his life with. A certain dark haired, doe eyed young man with nine piercings that shared his love of film.

He knew Jungkook's feelings for him ran deep. He planned on making things official and asking him out, but Jimin miraculously reappeared, happy as ever to see him, and brought it all crashing down.

His relationship with Jungkook was tainted by the twisted love he felt for Jimin before it even had the chance to begin. Gone we're the peaceful days they spent together, the meaningful conversations they had, replaced instead, with casual sex and an ocean of unresolved feelings.

He ended it, after more than three years, the night Jungkook told him that he'd wait forever if he had to. He couldn't do it anymore. He would never love Jungkook the way he loved Jimin, and trying was only destroying the younger man.

He wipes his face before he even realizes he'd started crying again. He takes the last picture from the top of the stairs and clutches it against his chest as he makes his way to his bedroom.

He climbs into bed and lies on his back as he stares at the picture in his hands. He wishes he could apologize to Jungkook right then for what he said and everything he did. He wishes more than anything that they could have had a life together.

More tears come, but he makes no effort to stop them. He sobs openly, holding onto the only reminder he has of what his life could have been.

All he wants is to be happy again. To be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been hinting from the beginning that Taehyung was Jungkook’s ex 😗 Were you surprised, or did you see it coming? 
> 
> Also, I promise there’s a happy ending in store.
> 
> Edit: I fixed a few typos and changed one line that I debated on quite a bit. Jimin’s a sweetie, though, so I feel like it fits.


	6. B Horror Therapy

**********

Jimin really should have eaten something before he started drinking. He's four shots in and already feels his clingy urges coming on. He wants to pet Jungkook's soft hair and pinch his cute face. Or hold hands or snuggle or _something_. But now isn't exactly the best time.

"Take one more with me," Jungkook says as he pours himself another shot.

"I will later," he replies and stands. "I'm gonna make something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"I ate before I came here. You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, no, I just... don't worry about it." He excuses himself before Jungkook can ask anymore questions. He pulls one of his freezer meals out and puts it in the microwave, leaning against the counter as he waits. Jungkook comes to sit at the kitchen table and stares at Jimin after sipping his fifth shot.

"You're wearing pink," he points out. Jimin's heart flutters and he can't help the grin spreading across his face.

_He noticed._

"I do that from time to time."

"You're wearing makeup again, too."

Jimin laughs. He can tell Jungkook is feeling his buzz now. "I'm allowed."

Jimin pulls his stir fry from the microwave, stirs it once and throws it back in. Jungkook is still looking at him, and it's taking all of his willpower not to squirm. He feels oddly exposed, dressed the way he is, and wishes he would have worn jeans.

Jimin's meal is steaming when he takes it from the microwave. He takes a seat at the table and stirs it while it cools down. After a moment, he notices the way Jungkook is staring down at his hands, folded in his lap.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, just... thinking. I really didn't expect to see Taehyung today. Or ever again, for that matter."

"He really cut ties with you? Just like that?" It's still difficult for Jimin to picture his best friend being so cold towards someone. Taehyung has always been one of the nicest people he knows.

"Yeah. He got wasted and told me he loved someone else the night he left. I told him I'd wait for him, until he got over whoever it was, but he packed his shit anyway and I hadn't heard a word from him since."

"How long were you...?"

"A little over three years."

Jimin nearly inhales his food. He coughs and rubs at his chest. "_Three years?_"

Jungkook nods somberly. "He really seemed like he cared at first. For the first six months we knew each other, he was sweet. He called me just to talk and was generous with the compliments. He got me what I wanted for my birthday, even though I only mentioned it in passing, and he always wanted to spend our days off together.

I don't know what changed, but he started drinking pretty heavily and..." Jungkook pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "He came onto me any time we were alone together. He was really handsy all of a sudden and it was like all he wanted was sex. I loved him, though, so eventually I gave in." He wipes at the corners of his eyes. "Of course, I regret it now."

"Jungkook, that's..."

"Terrible? I know. He was my first and I hung around for three years, thinking _maybe_ he would turn back into the person he was when we met. That maybe we could actually be together if I tried hard enough, if I was supportive enough. But nothing was ever _enough_ with him." He sighs. "Part of me wonders, now, if it was all a lie and he really did just want a fuckbuddy."

Jimin has no words. The more he learns about Jungkook, the less he feels like he knows Taehyung. Three years and not once has he ever mentioned Jungkook. And who had he left Jungkook for? Tae hasn't mentioned them, either.

Does he know Taehyung at all?

"Ugh," Jungkook says, and sniffles. "I feel like a girl, crying over this shit."

"Jungkook... I wear makeup and pretty pink sweaters. Shut up."

Jungkook manages a laugh then, and Jimin feels relieved.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jimin asks, figuring a change of subject will do them both good.

"I don't know. I can't exactly go anywhere, looking like _this_," he says and gestures towards his red, puffy eyes.

"Well..." Jimin thinks for a moment. "What about a movie marathon?"

"As long as I don't have to sit through romantic comedies or musicals, sure."

Jimin laughs. "No, I was thinking something more along the lines of low budget horror."

"You..." Jungkook raises both eyebrows. "Wow, I didn't think other people enjoyed that."

"It's settled then," Jimin says with a nod. "You pick something, I'll make snacks."

"Didn't you just eat?"

Jimin places a hand on his chest and gasps in mock offense. "Are you calling me fat?"

Jungkook snickers and shakes his head. "Shut up."

Jimin makes popcorn and pulls out his stash of candy.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He calls, grabbing a bottled water from the bottom drawer in his fridge.

"I'm fine, but um... Jimin?" Jungkook says from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a tv."

Jimin walks into the living room, sets their snacks on the the coffee table and grabs a small remote from the arm of the couch.

"I have something better." He presses a button and a white screen begins it's slow descent from the high ceiling, stopping just short of the floor. Jungkook glances behind him and catches sight of the projector mounted high on the wall.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

With the same remote, Jimin draws the curtains on his windows closed and kills the lights. The fading sunlight from the skylight overhead is the only thing illuminating the room around them.

"So what are we watching?" Jimin asks and sits, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Jungkook grins and shows him his selection.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Jimin takes his phone, connects it to his apartment's wifi and casts the movie. Ten minutes in, zombie beavers start killing people and the combination of bad acting, worse effects and the worst soundtrack known to man has the two of them laughing almost to the point of tears.

"Booo," Jungkook says and throws popcorn at the screen when the dumbest character in the movie leads herself to an obvious death by zombeaver.

Jimin stares at him. "You did _not_ just throw popcorn in my apartment."

Jungkook grins and throws a handful of popcorn at him.

"You _brat_!" Jimin says and nudges him with his foot.

"Don't kick me," Jungkook replies with a laugh. Jimin does exactly that, but regrets it when Jungkook pins his leg under his arm. He tries to flail his way out, but Jungkook is just as strong as he looks. He grabs one of Jimin's toes, threatening to pop it.

"No!" Jimin squeals and tries again to escape, to no avail.

"Say you're sorry." Jungkook is loving this, if the smile on his face is any indication.

Jimin crosses his arms and scrunches his nose. "You're sorry."

He pops one toe and grabs the next.

"Ah- AH! Not my pigs, please!"

"Say it," Jungkook playfully demands. He doesn't understand how a grown man can be so adorable, but he's certainly not complaining. He sees Jimin contemplating another smartass remark and pulls on his toe threateningly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he says but Jungkook doesn't release him right away.

"What was that?"

"Jungkook, pretty please don't pop my toes!"

Jimin's begging is so cute, he has to let him go. He sits up immediately and crosses his legs, tucking both feet underneath him with a disgruntled huff.

"You're the worst."

"Yeah, yeah," Jungkook says and drapes an arm behind him, over the back of the couch. Jimin really hopes the darkness of the room conceals just how red in the face he is.

He looks down at the bottle of whiskey on the table and leans forward to pour himself a shot. He downs it and checks the time on his phone. It's not even five o'clock.

He inhales and tries to mentally prepare himself for the long night ahead.

***

Jimin doesn't remember falling asleep. His eyelids flutter as he tries to bring the room around him into focus. It's dark, and he doesn't have his glasses on, but he can faintly see the blank white projector screen on the other side of the room. He lies there for a while, content to sleep on the couch, but is dragged into consciousness when he feels his pillow shift beneath him. He opens his eyes fully and realizes with a jolt that his head is rested on Jungkook's thigh.

"Shit, sorry," he says as he sits up. Jungkook's reading something on his phone.

"It's fine," he replies without looking up.

"How long was I out?"

He checks the time. "Two hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Jungkook shrugs but smiles. "You seemed pretty comfortable."

Jimin rubs at his eyes and stretches. "Well, now that I'm awake, I guess I'll go to my actual bed. Are you staying tonight?"

He considers it for a moment. "I think I'll head home. I'll be here tomorrow and if I hang around too much, you might get tired of me." His tone isn't serious, but Jimin gets the feeling he's bothered by the idea.

"I won't," he says reassuringly. "Really, stay if you want." Jungkook is quiet for a moment. He's tempted, but...

"Some other time." He stands and groans as he stretches.

Jimin follows him to the front door. "Get here early tomorrow and we can go somewhere for lunch before our appointment."

Jungkook's expression sours. "You're seriously making me get my nails done?"

Jimin giggles. "We had an agreement."

"Ugh," is all Jungkook says as he steps outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jimin says and yawns.

"Yeah." Jungkook stands on the porch for a moment longer, nervously rocking from his heels to his toes. "Thank you for earlier, I... I feel a lot better. I've felt more like myself these last few days and... well, I don't know how long that would have taken if we hadn't met."

"Aw, Jungkook," Jimin says and walks forward to wrap his arms around the younger man's waist. Jungkook hugs him back and regrets, then, saying that he'd leave. Jimin pulls back so they can look each other in the eyes.

"Goodnight," he breathes.

Jungkook smiles warmly and can't resist the urge to brush Jimin's bangs back off his forehead. He's beautiful, Jungkook thinks, inside and out. "Goodnight Jimin."

Jimin laughs to himself as he realizes watching Jungkook walk away has become a habit. He closes his front door and looks around at the remnants of Jungkook's presence. The second shot glass, the disorganized pillows on his side of the couch and... the popcorn all over his floor. He shakes his head and walks to the kitchen to grab his broom.

He wishes Jungkook had cleaned up his mess, but they'd both had such a good time, he can hardly be mad. He decides to finish cleaning in the morning and heads to the bathroom to wash his makeup off.

It's not long after he crawls into bed that he's sound asleep again.

***

Jungkook is tired, but knows his pounding heart won't let him sleep just yet. He makes his way to the park nearby and takes a seat on the bench nearest the fountain. There's no old couple, no kids, it's just him and his thoughts. It's peaceful.

He's known about this park since he moved into his apartment a year and a half ago. He wonders, now, why he never took the time to come here.

He thinks back to the time he spent here with Jimin two nights ago. He was shocked and upset when he heard him sing Winter Bear, a song Taehyung had composed for one of his short films. His singing was beautiful, though, and Jungkook regrets not complimenting him on it. He hopes he has plenty of opportunities to in the future.

He sits and appreciates his surroundings for a while longer before he finally decides to head home. It's nearly two in the morning, and he's exhausted. He kicks his shoes off in the entryway and heads straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He takes his earrings out and sets them on the bedside table.

He's relaxed as he slides between his sheets. For the first time in too long, he moves over to sleep in the middle of the bed, taking both pillows for himself.

His phone dings from the bedside table, and he smiles as he reaches over to grab it. He figured Jimin would be asleep by now. He unlocks his phone and feels his heart sink a little.

**Taehyung**: We need to talk.

He sighs and stares at the screen for an entire minute before deciding to leave it be.

He closes his eyes and thinks of Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up. Yay fluff 💜
> 
> Updates might be sporadic for a bit, but I’ll post when I can 😊


	7. A Glorious Saturday

**********

It's just after ten when Jungkook wakes up. He lays in bed, mulling over everything that's happened over the last few days. He'd been bribed into having dinner with his boss and a complete stranger that ended up being one of his ex's friends, _and_ the single nicest person he's ever met. He'd almost told Hoseok no, that he was tired and wanted to go home, but Jungkook had been curious about the pretty stranger that thought he didn't notice the way he was being stared at. He still isn't sure why he trusted Jimin enough to open up to him about his situation, but he's glad he did. To think, if he hadn't, he'd still be working nearly every hour he wasn't sleeping just so he could pay for his apartment and barely feed himself.

Funny how life works, sometimes.

He thinks back to the day before. Seeing Taehyung had reopened the wound his absence left behind. It hurt more than Jungkook wants to admit to see the man he loved, who once saved him much in the same way Jimin did, look at him so angrily. He's grateful that Jimin had been there. The sting he felt in his heart is gone, but he's troubled, still, by what Taehyung said to him.

_Is this your way of getting back at me?_

Jungkook has a feeling he knows what his ex meant by that, and if he's right, he's sure it's what he wants to talk to him about. He hasn't responded to Taehyung's text, and he's not sure he's going to. He doesn't want to face him just yet. It's likely that they'll end up rehashing their issues when they do finally talk, and Jungkook feels like he needs more time to heal from it all.

He decides to put it out of his mind, at least for the time being.

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, shivering a little as his feet touch the cold tile. He decides to skip breakfast in favor of a big lunch and heads to the bathroom for a hot shower. He dries off and rummages through his dresser for something decentto wear.

He feels the need to compensate for the fact that he's getting a manicure today, and decides on an all black combination of a loose t shirt, loose fitting cargo pants and boots. He puts his earrings in and decides to let his hair dry naturally for once. The fluffy, wavy texture generally bothers him, but it's nice to switch things up now and then.

He texts Jimin to see if he can come over, and once he gets the okay, Jungkook locks his apartment up and walks the few streets over to his place. The sky is clear, it's pleasantly warm and there's a slight breeze; Jungkook's favorite weather. He feels uplifted as he knocks on the familiar ebony front door.

Jimin swings it open after a few seconds, and they stare at each other.

"Oh, hell no," Jungkook says, and the blonde bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god, we _match_," Jimin says, gesturing between their all black outfits.

"Come on, go change. That's embarrassing."

"What, are you worried people will think we're a couple?" Jungkook's face flushes and Jimin is entirely too satisfied. "I'm not changing."

"Ugh, fine," he grumbles. Jimin steps aside to let him in, and he stands in the living room while Jimin runs to his bedroom to grab his wallet and keys. "What time is my torture session?" Jungkook asks.

"Two o'clock. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walk side by side down the street towards the restaurant Jimin picked out.

"Yoojung Sikdang... this place seems familiar for some reason," Jungkook says as they walk through the glass doors of the small restaurant. The interior is plastered with pictures and figurines of a famous idol group.

"The food here is amazing," Jimin says. "I used to come here all the time when I first moved to Seoul."

They take a seat at one of the small tables and look over the menu for a few minutes before each ordering black pork bibimbap. Jungkook figures this is a good opportunity for them to get to know each other a little better.

"So what made you decide to move to Seoul?" he asks.

Jimin thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure, honestly. I could easily have pursued by career from Busan, but something about Seoul seemed appealing. I guess I kind of moved here on a whim," he says and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "What about you? You sound like you're from Busan as well."

"I am. I moved here at fifteen because I didn't get along with my parents."

"And why is that?"

"Well..." He sighs. "We never had a good relationship. I fought with them constantly growing up because they always tried to force me into things I wasn't interested in, like soccer, choir, chess, piano, fucking _cheerleading_. They said they wanted me to be well rounded, but it felt more like they wanted a kid that was good at everything. Our relationship wasn't great from the start, but things really went downhill the day my mom caught me making out with one of the guys on my soccer team. She screamed at me for an hour and told me I was horrible because I'd never give her grandchildren. She told my dad when he got home and he beat the shit out of me before he kicked me out of the house." He hooks a finger into his mouth and tugs at his cheek to expose his upper molars. Jimin notices that they're a slightly different color than the rest of his teeth. "The back four are implants."

Jimin stares wide eyed and open mouthed. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. So I came to Seoul to put some distance between us and took online classes to make up for not being able to go to high school. I managed to find odd jobs to keep myself sheltered and fed for the most part, even as an underaged runaway. And once I could afford it, I took up boxing so I’ll, hopefully, never be in that situation again."

"That must have been really hard."

Jungkook laughs. "Understatement of the year."

"But hey," Jimin says cheerfully and pats his forearm. "You don't have to live like that anymore."

There's a detectable hint of relief in the way Jungkook sighs. "Yeah."

Their food arrives, and they chat while they eat. They take turns asking each other questions, and Jungkook is surprised by some of what he hears. Jimin doesn't particularly care for sweets, but really likes hot chocolate. He loves dogs, almost always sneezes three times and laughs at really lame jokes. He's dyed his hair nearly every color under the sun but likes blonde and pink best, he used to take ballet and he has a tattoo.

Jungkook tells Jimin that he enjoys film and photography, that he loves spicy food, he also loves dogs, he can sing and dance really well, he taught himself how to cook, and he did seven out of his nine piercings himself.

It's almost time for their nail appointment when Jimin checks the time. He runs to the bathroom, and Jungkook uses the opportunity to pay for their meals before Jimin has the chance to say no. He stands as Jimin arrives back at their table.

"Ready?" Jungkook asks.

"Yeah." He pulls his card out of his wallet. "I just need to-"

"I got it already," Jungkook says and resists laughing at the way Jimin puts his hands on his hips in disapproval.

"You should have let me."

Jungkook shrugs and heads for the door. "Too late now."

The walk over to the nail salon is too short. Jungkook frowns as Jimin swings the door open, but follows him inside all the same. The girl at the front desk squeals when she sees them.

"Jimin! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Jungkook covers his reddening face and groans. Why? Why did he agree to this?

Jimin laughs. "That's because I don't. Yumi, this is Jungkook. He's my rental friend."

Jungkook nods politely and pretends he doesn't hear the girl when she asks if she can rent him, too. They're led to a station to the right of the front door. They sit side by side and wait for their nail technicians.

Jimin is already enjoying this more than he thought he would. He nudges Jungkook with his elbow and leans in to whisper "Do you think they'll still give us a couple's discount?"

The mixture of shock, disbelief and embarrassment on Jungkook's face is almost enough to make Jimin feel bad.

Their nail technicians arrive simultaneously, each taking a seat across from them.

"So what are we doing for you today?" Jungkook's tech asks. He looks cluelessly over to Jimin.

"Just a natural manicure for him," he says. "Just buff them and maybe put some clear polish on." Jimin giggles at the pleading look on Jungkook's face. "Never mind, no polish. Just buff and file them."

The young woman nods, then looks to Jungkook as Jimin explains what he wants to his own nail tech. "I take it your boyfriend dragged you here against your will?" she says sympathetically. Jungkook blinks slowly and inhales.

"Yeah. He did."

Jungkook's nail tech is thorough, but quick to get his manicure over with. She files his nails, rounding the corners slightly, and applies a gel to his cuticles before trimming them. Jungkook will _never_ admit it, but he actually enjoys the hand massage.

He sits and waits as patiently as he can through the rest of Jimin's manicure. He chose a clear light pink color and is waiting for his nails to dry. Their tickets are brought to Yumi at the front desk, and their technicians move on to their next clients, claiming new stations on the other side of the salon.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jimin asks, but the dirty look Jungkook cuts him says otherwise. Jimin giggles and pats his back, careful not to mess up his manicure.

They wait a few more minutes before heading to the front desk to pay. Jimin hands Yumi his card and Jungkook rolls his eyes when he sees that she does, in fact, apply a couple's discount to their ticket. Yumi hands his card back and leans over the counter to whisper something in Jimin's ear. She smiles brightly at the two of them on their way out the door.

Jimin waits to speak until they're out of earshot of the salon. "Yumi wants me to bring you back sometime. She has a crush on you." Jungkook raises an eyebrow, noticing the way Jimin doesn't look at him.

"Tell her good luck; I'm about as straight as a circle."

Jimin snickers. "That's not very nice."

Jungkook shrugs. "You want me to lie to her?"

"No," Jimin says with a half smile. "Anyway, it's only three, but if you want to head home, you can."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"I've been meaning to buy some new clothes. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Jungkook says. Jimin is surprised, but pleased with his willingness. He's appreciative of the fact that nearly everything is within reach in Seoul as they head towards a nearby department store. They both shiver a little as the intense air conditioning washes over them.

Jimin heads straight for the men's section. Jungkook trails lazily behind, looking over the racks of clothes he knows he can't afford. Jimin decisively picks a variety of clothes off the racks, occasionally glancing back at Jungkook who stands idly nearby. After fifteen minutes he walks over and hands Jungkook half of his pile of clothes.

Jungkook looks at them, puzzled. "Aren't you gonna try these on?"

"No, you are," he says and heads for the changing rooms.

"Jimin, no," Jungkook insists, following closely behind him. "You're not buying me clothes."

"We have twelve items each," Jimin tells the woman at the counter, who hands them each a numbered key to the changing rooms.

"Jimin," Jungkook says seriously. "You're not buying these for me."

"Oh, come on. I can be like your weekend sugar daddy," Jimin tries to say seriously but laughs half way through. Jungkook is mortified as he watches the sales attendant uncomfortably purse her lips and excuse herself to help another customer.

"What is _with_ you today?" He puts a hand over his face, though there's no hope of concealing how intensely he's blushing.

"I'm having _fun_, Jungkook. Try it, it's great," he says and walks over to unlock his changing room. Jungkook follows and shakes his head as he unlocks his own room.

The clothes Jimin picked out are nice. They're soft, but feel durable. He hopes there's nothing in this pile he has to dry clean, because he's not about to pay for that. He dares to take a peek at one of the price tags and feels a knot in his stomach. $150 for _one shirt._

He doesn't understand how anyone can blow money on clothes like this, but he knows there's no sense in arguing with Jimin. He slides on a lightweight grey sweater and is just zipping up his black slacks when there's a knock on the door.

"Jungkook, let me see," Jimin says excitedly.

Jungkook takes a second to look himself over in the mirror. He has to admit, he looks good.

He pokes his head out first and sees Jimin dressed in a lavender button up shirt with a deep blue blazer and matching blue pleat front pants.

"How do I look?" Jimin asks.

_Incredible._

"Good. Those colors suit you." He steps out of the changing room and can't help but mirror the smile on Jimin's face.

"This looks _so_ good on you. You should dress like this all the time," Jimin says and Jungkook begins reworking his monthly budget in his head.

They continue trying clothes on, commenting on each other's items, eventually heading back out to pick more clothes off the racks. Jimin encourages Jungkook to pick a few things for himself this time and, reluctantly, he does.

Jungkook and Jimin each have ten shirts, five pairs of pants and two jackets bagged before they head to the next floor to look at shoes. Jungkook voices again how uncomfortable he is with being treated to so much, but shuts his mouth when Jimin threatens to embarrass him for the nth time that day.

Jimin insists that he needs a variety of nice shoes to compliment his new clothes. Jungkook doesn't really know what he's looking for, so he leaves it to Jimin, who picks out six pairs, refusing to put a single one back.

Jungkook sighs in defeat, reminding himself that it's useless to argue. It's just after eight when the last of their items are bagged. The cashier looks back and forth between them as Jimin pays. She smiles and they both know what she's thinking.

They decide to call it a night and head back towards Jungkook's apartment first since he has more bags. They're both quiet for a while.

"I don't get you," Jungkook finally says.

Jimin quirks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You meet me, you know almost nothing about me but invite me over to your place, you _don't_ try anything, you make me an offer that really only benefits me, you listen to me and... why, is I guess what I'm asking."

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" Jimin asks, obviously dodging the question.

"I bet you aren't this nice to everyone."

"You're right."

"So why?" he asks again as they come to a stop at his apartment door.

Jimin sighs and smiles fondly as he stares at him. "Isn't it obvious, Jungkook?"

Jungkook swallows nervously and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Maybe, but... I'd really hate to be wrong."

"Or you just want me to say it."

He laughs then and looks down at the pavement beneath his feet. "That too."

Jimin sets his bags down and Jungkook follows suit as the older man steps forward to close the distance between them.

"Jungkook," Jimin says and runs a finger from his temple to his chin. "I like you."

Jungkook is sure Jimin can hear his pounding heartbeat. "I like you, too," he says and rests both hands on the curve of Jimin's waist.

"I know you do," Jimin says. "But I also get the sense that you aren't ready to jump back into a relationship just yet, and that's fine."

"I... Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, Jungkook. Besides, we could stand to get to know each other better.”

Jungkook nods. "Yeah."

"But," Jimin says. "If I could have just _one_ little thing to tide me over until you're ready, that would be great."

Jungkook grins. "Name it and it's yours."

Jimin reaches up to cup his face between his hands and stares into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to press their lips together. Jungkook slides his hands up Jimin's back and holds him tight against his chest. It feels like an eternity before they finally pull away, nuzzling each other's noses.

"I'm happy now," Jimin breathes and takes a step back. Jungkook wants to prolong the moment, and reaches to take Jimin’s hands in his own.

“Promise me you won’t find someone else.”

Jimin squeezes his hands reassuringly. “I promise. Goodnight Jungkook.”

“Goodnight Jimin.”

Jimin takes his bags and heads down the street. Jungkook watches until he’s out of his line of sight. He sighs, quite possibly the happiest he’s ever been, and picks his own shopping bags up. He unlocks his apartment door and sets everything on the floor in his living room.

It takes him a few seconds to notice that the lamp in the corner of the room is on. He turns suddenly, sure that it was off when he left, and sees a familiar face.

Taehyung sits on his couch, twirling the spare key ring he never returned around his index finger.

“Y’know, Jungkook,” he says. “I really hate being ignored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That all happened.


	8. Conflict and Resolution

**********

Jungkook breathes deeply, trying to calm his racing heart as he stares at Taehyung. He's nervous. Taehyung's eyes are dark and glazed over as if he's only half there. He's only seen this look once before, but it's something he remembers vividly. He instinctively reaches a hand up to touch the scar on his cheek.

Taehyung smirks, amused. "Go on. Ask me."

Another deep breath. "How long have you been off your meds, Tae?"

"Two weeks."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "And what made you think that was a good idea?"

"I don't need them," he snaps. "They make me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you know just as well as I do that you _do_ need them. Have you talked to your doctor about trying something else?"

"I don't _want_ to try something else. I'm _tired_ of trying something else. All my doctor wants is money. He doesn't care about me, and neither do you."

"Of course I care about you, Tae."

"Then sit," he says and pats the cushion next to him. Jungkook side eyes the front door. He could make a run for it, but he's not sure he'll have the front door unlocked and open before Taehyung is on him. He's stronger, what with the time he invested in boxing and Taekwondo, but Taehyung is a wild card when he's like this, and he'll likely do something drastic if Jungkook angers him.

He walks slowly across the room and sits next to him on the couch. Taehyung places a hand gently on his thigh before digging his fingers into the muscle. Jungkook doesn't flinch; the less motivation he gives him to continue, the better.

"Where were you tonight?" he asks calmly.

Jungkook sighs inwardly. This is going downhill faster than he thought.

"I was with Jimin."

"Why?"

"He hired me as his rental friend because he hadn't seen much of you or his other friends lately."

"And that's why he had his tongue in your mouth just now, right?"

He didn't, but Jungkook is irritated with Taehyung for tainting the high he felt from his day spent with Jimin. He knows better than to taunt him, but...

"Are you jealous?" he asks and smiles.

Taehyung is quick. Jungkook blinks once before the edge of a switchblade is pressed against his unblemished cheek.

"_Extremely_."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Taehyung withdraws his knife, tucking it back into his pocket.

"I don't appreciate you fucking with me like this, Jungkook. I've loved Jimin for six out of the seven years we've known each other. You want revenge? Fine. But you leave him out of it."

"My feelings for Jimin are genuine and have nothing to do with you. I had no idea you two knew each other until yesterday. And even if I had, I'm not the type to string someone along, unlike _you_."

"I tried to love you, Jungkook."

"But you didn't."

"Only because I met Jimin first." Jungkook sees a flicker of guilt in his eyes. "I initially moved to Seoul to get away from him because the sick obsession I have with him was ruining my life. I recognize that it still isn't doing me any favors, but I _can't_ let him go."

"Have you even bothered to tell him how you feel?"

Taehyung glares at him. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. I managed."

Taehyung whips his knife out again, but Jungkook catches his hand and bends his wrist painfully backwards to point the tip of the blade at his airway. He hisses, but doesn't fight as Jungkook leans forward to loom over him.

"I'm sick of your shit, Kim Taehyung," he says in a low voice. "I sacrificed my own happiness for three and a half years for you. I stuck by you through your depression, your alcoholism, and even let you back into the apartment after you did _this_ to my face," he says and gestures at his scar with his free hand. "I loved you, but I don't anymore. I met Jimin _Wednesday_ and I'm already happier than I ever remember being. Now tell me what the fuck that says about you."

Tears well up in Taehyung's eyes, but he grits his teeth in anger and struggles against Jungkook's hold on the knife.

"You don't love him like I do."

"Not yet. But it's not hard to love someone like him. It's _really_ hard to love someone like you." Jungkook regrets his words the moment they leave his mouth, but he's too angry to stop himself.

"Please," Taehyung begs as tears run down both sides of his face. "I saw the way he looked at you. Don't take him from me."

"He's not an object, Tae. He's not doing anything he doesn't want to. We aren't dating yet because I felt like I needed a little more time to get over everything you did, but thanks to this, I'm _more_ than ready to let you go."

"I'll kill you," Taehyung says, but realizes that continuing to struggle is useless. Jungkook wants to hit him, to take his pent up frustration out on him now, but he knows it's the lack of meds talking.

He flashes back to something Taehyung said the night he'd cut Jungkook from the apple of his cheek nearly to his ear.

_I didn't ask to be born this way. I'd be sane if I had a choice._

He pries the knife from Taehyung's hand and throws it behind him to the corner of the room, well out of his reach before yanking him up by his collar.

"No, you won't. You're gonna go home, take your _fucking_ paliperidone for the next week, take Jimin out to dinner like the normal ass guy you'll be by then, and give him the stupid necklace you bought. But until then, you don't come near me, and you stay the fuck away from Jimin. I don't want to hurt you, Tae, but I will if I have to."

Taehyung says nothing as he stares at the floor.

"I want my spare key back."

He fishes the key from his pocket and silently hands it to Jungkook, who pulls his phone out to order him a cab.

"What's your address?"

Taehyung sighs and shakes his head. "I'd rather walk."

"Tae, you're in no condition-"

"Please, I just... I need time to think and walking helps me with that. I'm okay now, I..." he tucks his face into the crook of his elbow and cries. "I'm sorry, Jungkook. I'm so sorry, for tonight, for how I treated you, all of it. I'm such a piece of shit, I never deserved you, and I don't deserve Jimin."

Jungkook's anger certainly hasn't dissipated, but he's not heartless. He sighs and wraps his arms around him, patting his back gently.

"You're not a piece of shit, Tae, you're mentally ill. You're normal when you take your meds. Problems arise when you convince yourself that you don't need them because you feel fine. You feel fine _because_ you're medicated, and you need to remember that."

Taehyung nods into his shoulder and sniffles but says nothing.

"When you tell Jimin how you feel, you need to tell him about your disorder, too, because if you surprise him with it like you did me, he might not stick around. And if he doesn't return your feelings, or he's not prepared to take you how you are, you need to be ready to accept that and move on. This isn't something everyone can handle."

Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook's waist. "I should have married you," he says and Jungkook sighs, trying to ignore the twinge of pain he feels in his chest.

"Nah. If you did that, you'd have to put up with my loud ass snoring, midnight blanket theft, and waking up to my feet on the pillow next to you every morning forever."

Taehyung laughs and shakes his head. "Like I didn't put up with that already. But your feet _are_ kinda..."

Jungkook lightly slaps his arm. "Shut up. Besides, who knows, I got my first manicure today, maybe I'll get a pedicure, too."

"You did _not_," he says and grabs Jungkook's hand to inspect his nails. "Oh my god, you _did_!"

"Against my will, but yes."

"Jimin?"

"Yep."

Taehyung shakes his head again. "That man, I swear."

"_I know_. How do you tell him no?"

"If I ever figure that one out... I'll keep it to myself."

Jungkook smacks his arm again. "Ass."

Taehyung smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "I should go, Kook. Again, I'm sorry. I promise I'll take my meds when I get home."

He turns, but stops when Jungkook grabs his arm. "Please, let me get you a cab home. This doesn't feel right."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Okay, _mom_."

"Don't 'okay mom' me you literally just- ugh, never mind."

He orders the cab, and they sit on the front porch as they wait.

"Y'know... I think the hardest part about all of this is how it comes and goes," Taehyung says as he stares down at his feet. "I feel so normal sometimes, but I can snap and be angriest or most depressed I've ever been out of nowhere... I wish my brain would just pick crazy or normal and stick to it."

"I know, Tae," Jungkook replies and nods. "And by the way, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Well, I _did_ almost cut you- again- so don't worry about it." He's quiet for a moment. "How did you know about the necklace, by the way?"

"Are you kidding? $30,000 goes missing from your account while we're still living together and you think I'm _not_ gonna look for what you spent it on?"

"I forgot I gave you access to all my accounts."

"I mean, I'm not going to steal from you, but you probably should change your passwords. Or password, rather. You literally use the same one for everything, and SugarKookie99 isn't exactly fitting anymore."

Taehyung shakes his head. "I know I said we weren't dating but-"

"We were domestic as all hell sometimes and pretty much were. I know."

The cab driver pulls up then and they both stand.

"I feel like I should say something along the lines of..." Taehyung starts.

"May the best man win?"

Taehyung grins. "Yeah. I'm actually leaving tomorrow morning for Osaka for my newest film. I won't be back for a month, so..."

"I promise not to wife him till you get back."

Taehyung scoffs and smacks him. "You brat," he says and they both giggle. The cab driver honks impatiently and Taehyung rolls his eyes. "I'll text you when I get home, Kook."

"Please," he says and watches as Taehyung steps into the cab. The driver heads down the street and an unnerving thought occurs to Jungkook. He runs to the edge of the sidewalk just as the cab stops at the end of the street. He watches nervously until the driver makes a left turn. He breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that Taehyung hadn't decided to head for Jimin's apartment.

He recalls the promise Jimin made him only an hour ago and feels a pang of guilt. He doesn't want to lose Jimin, but the thought of Taehyung not even standing a chance after six years of loving him is sad.

He heads back inside and starts removing tags from his new clothes. Thankfully, everything he and Jimin picked out is machine washable, though he’s absolutely forbidden from putting anything in the dryer.

He gets his first load of laundry started and goes to retrieve the knife from beneath the end table in the corner of the room. He sighs as he looks it over, but is relieved that his ex doesn't have it anymore. Jungkook heads to his bedroom and tucks the knife into a drawer in his dresser, deciding to keep it as a sort of trophy for surviving Taehyung's antics.

He flops down on his mattress and pulls his phone out to look through an all too familiar folder of pictures. He takes his time, looking at each one, reminiscing over good times and bad as memories come to him. He commits the details of each picture to memory and deletes them one by one until the folder is empty. He'll remember them all well for the time being, but they'll gradually fade in his mind until all he can recall are hazy images in vivid color. He's fine with that. He deletes the folder when he's done and feels a cathartic sense of relief.

He's finally moving forward. He smiles peacefully to himself and looks forward to the idea of creating new, happy memories with the new, wonderful person in his life. He realizes he's getting ahead of himself, but he can't help the way excitement overtakes him. He presses his face into his pillow and squeals, rolling around on his mattress, messing up the neatly placed comforter and sheets.

He may be twenty, but he's still a kid at heart.

***

Taehyung stands in front of the medicine cabinet in his bathroom, hand placed on the corner, poised to open it. He knows he needs to hurry and take his medication before he changes his mind, but he hates the drowsiness, dizziness, nausea, headaches and tremors that come along with it. He knows his mouth will be dry no matter how much water he drinks, and he'll likely put on weight.

_Side effects are predictable. Unmedicated you is not._

He quickly opens the cabinet door and dumps his prescribed antipsychotic and mood stabilizer into his hand. He downs them before he can think too much more about it, and heads downstairs for something to eat. He's learned that having a buffer between his system and the drugs reduces the nausea, at least.

He finishes his meal, sends Jungkook a quick text, and starts packing for his trip. He's always wanted to visit Osaka. Namjoon performed there recently, and the pictures he sent were gorgeous. It's exciting, having something and somewhere new to look forward to.

He makes sure to tuck his pill bottles with his prescription into a pocket on the inside of his suitcase. He takes a quick shower and throws on the most comfortable pajamas he has before walking around his apartment, tying back the curtains and slightly opening all of the windows. It'll be nice, he thinks, to wake up to sunlight and birds chirping.

He takes a permanent marker from his desk and writes himself a note on his forearm, just in case he feels himself slipping away by tomorrow night.

He pauses where he stands and considers something before taking the diamond necklace from the drawer in his desk and tucking it into his suitcase as well. He’ll think about it more before he makes any decisions.

He climbs into bed and turns the lamp on the bedside table off. He's grateful, for once, that his medication makes him drowsy.

Taehyung, for the first time in a long time, sleeps peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter twice, and I think I’m finally happy with it ☺️


	9. Back To Work

**********

Jimin sips his coffee as he sits at his desk. His throat hurts; he'd screamed into his pillow for a solid fifteen minutes last night when he got home. He can still hardly believe that Jungkook likes him back.

He feels his face redden as he recalls the way Jungkook had shyly stared down at the sidewalk, the feeling of his hands on his waist, and _the kiss_. It was everything he'd hoped for and he's _so_ proud of himself for having the courage to do it. He's never been the type to make the first move, but maybe the key is just pretending like you aren't having a heart attack.

He turns to his laptop and checks his email. His last client liked his work and he's been paid, so it's time to move on to the next task. One email in particular catches his eye. An urgent request from the owner of a small tech company he's worked with in the past. He reads through the email and sighs.

A new hire lied on his resume and his lack of experience put the project he was working on in danger of failing to meet its deadline, but his other employees are already swamped, dealing with their own tasks. Jimin would have only a week to finish whatever was left on the project which, from the sound of it, was a lot. He's willing, however, to pay Jimin triple what he'd generally make for writing a software application. The notes for the project are detailed, and there's a clear outline of exactly what they're looking for, so there's that at least.

He emails him back, saying he'll accept the job, and within minutes, he receives another email with an attached file containing the progress made by the previous employee. He scans over the project and grows increasingly angry.

"What is this _trash_?" he says aloud and begins rubbing circles into his temples. The entire program is unstructured and full of redundancies. There's so _much_ code getting so _little_ done. He can already tell there's no hope of fixing what's there; he'll have to rewrite the whole damn thing.

Well, there goes any chance of him sleeping for the next week.

He gets a text and only checks it because he hasn't started working yet.

**Jungkook**: What are you doing right now?

**Jimin**: About to start work, you?

**Jungkook**: Went to the gym for the first time in forever. Bout to head to work, too.

That is _not_ a mental image Jimin needs right before starting his workday. Still, he finds himself texting back.

**Jimin**: How was your workout?

**Jungkook**: You tell me.

Jimin stares for almost a minute at the picture Jungkook sends him. He's standing in front of a full length mirror in shorts and an entirely too revealing tank top, towel draped over the back of his neck, drenched in sweat. The grin on his face says he had every intention of sending this to him.

**Jimin**: Are you trying to kill me?

**Jungkook**: I would never.

**Jimin**: How am I supposed to work like this? Stop distracting me.

**Jungkook**: Come work from the cafe. I'll take your phone away if I catch you on it.

**Jimin**: That won't help.

**Jungkook**: Come on. I'll be fully clothed, I promise.

Jimin stares at his phone again. He didn't read that right. He did not just say that.

**Jimin**: Where did your innocence go???

**Jungkook**: 🤷‍♂️

**Jimin**: ...

**Jungkook**: See you soon.

Jimin scoffs and sets his phone down. Unbelievable. That bratty, disrespectful...

He takes a second look at the picture.

...insanely beautiful man. He groans in defeat and goes to take a shower.

He quickly dries his hair, puts on minimal neutral eye makeup and throws on a white v neck and black jeans. He'll spend too much time staring at a screen today for contacts to be reasonable, so he opts for glasses.

He gets his laptop packed up and is just grabbing his keys when he hears a knock on the front door. He raises an eyebrow, sure it can't be Jungkook. He swings the front door open and is surprised to see a man, barely visible behind the enormous bouquet of flowers he's holding.

"Park Jimin?" the man says.

"Um... yes."

"Delivery for you."

"Oh, okay," he says and steps aside to let the man in. He clears a space on his kitchen table for the vase the flowers sit in.

"Who's this from?"

"There's a card attached. Have a nice day."

"You too," he says and closes the front door behind the delivery driver. He stares for a moment at the bouquet. Yellow daffodils and blue hyacinths. His two favorite flowers.

It takes him a moment to locate the small card amongst the flowing white ribbons tied around the vase.

_Jimin,_

_I owe you a sincere apology. I should have been honest with you about so many things, not just my relationship with Jungkook. I miss the way we used to tell each other everything. I'll be in Osaka for four weeks for a film, but I'm looking forward to seeing you when I get back. We have so much to talk about. Wait for me._

_Taehyung_

Jimin places a hand on his chest and blinks away the tears in his eyes. Even though he'd slapped Taehyung and forced him out of his apartment without bothering to hear his side of the story, he'd sent over such a thoughtful gift.

Jimin feels like a terrible friend all of a sudden. He pulls his phone out to send Taehyung a text.

**Jiminie**: I got the flowers you sent. They're beautiful. I'm so sorry for how I treated you, I should have listened to what you had to say. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you. Love you, TaeTae.

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and takes another long look at the bouquet before locking his apartment up and walking to the cafe.

Jungkook grins ear to ear when he sees Jimin, who scrunches his nose and goes to get set up at his usual booth. Much to his surprise, Jungkook doesn't come over to distract him.

Jimin glances over from time to time and sees that Jungkook is all smiles as he takes orders and makes drinks, so different from the man he met only days ago. It feels good to know he played a part in that.

Some time later, Hoseok comes to the counter and tells Jungkook to take a break. He nods, makes two drinks and walks to Jimin's table with two plates in hand.

"Take a break," he says as he sits down. Jimin smiles when he sees the cafe latte with, what he assumes is, three shots of espresso, exactly how he likes it. He made them each a sandwich as well.

"I'll eat, but I don't really have time for breaks. Probably won't get much sleep for the next week, either."

"Why is that?" Jungkook asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Because idiots and their spaghetti code."

Jungkook snickers. "Spaghetti code?"

"It means you can't fix one thing without breaking another. It's an inefficient, tangled mess that can easily be avoided by anyone with more than a third grade education."

"Damn, that's harsh."

"Yeah, well." He shrugs and sips his latte, returning his gaze to the screen in front of him. "Thank you, by the way, for the food. And the latte."

"You're welcome. Someone's gotta make sure you eat well."

Jimin knits his brows together but doesn't look up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Toast, frozen stir fry, take out," he says and smirks.

Jimin rolls his eyes. "Why don't you just be my personal chef, then, too?"

"Because if being your rental friend is anything to go by, you'll find some way to make me suffer." He waits for the snappy comeback, but Jimin is silent. He stares at his screen and types faster than any human should be capable of. Jungkook starts to worry that he's hurt Jimin's feelings and reaches to take his hand. "I was kidding. I'll cook for you any time."

Jimin smiles and kisses the top of his hand. "I know, Jungkook. I just have a lot of work to do."

Neither of them noticed Hoseok walk over to the table and they both jump when they hear him speak.

"Nothing happened between you, my ass. What did I miss?"

"A lot," they say in unison.

He waits for an explanation, but turns and leaves with a drawn out "okay," when he doesn't get one.

Jungkook puts his feet up in the booth next to Jimin and pulls his phone out, content to spend the rest of his break in silence. He finishes his lunch and plays games, while Jimin continues slowly eating between long bouts of typing. After a while, Jimin squeezes his calf under the table.

"I think your break is over, Kookie," he says and frowns slightly as he stares at his screen.

Jungkook's heart leaps at the endearing term. He smiles as he checks the time. He's right, so he takes his plate, stands, and rubs Jimin's shoulder.

"Finish your lunch, okay?"

Jimin nods. "I will."

Jungkook returns to the counter. Hoseok contemplates heading over to interrogate Jimin, but he's seen this look on his face enough times to know he won't get anything more than a few half assed, irritated responses. He decides, instead to head back into his office.

He opens the door and sees Jooheon reading an article on his phone, spinning in his rolling chair.

"Any news, yet?" Hoseok asks and walks over to stand next to him. Jooheon nods.

"My agent called a few minutes ago and said I got a few offers from companies overseas. I told him I'd run it by you first and see what you thought."

Hoseok sighs, but can't help smiling at how considerate his boyfriend is. "Heonie, you don't have to run jobs by me. You're a model, and a damn good one at that. I expect you to have to travel."

Jooheon sticks his lower lip out in an adorable pout. "Won't you miss me?"

Hoseok grins and ruffles his chocolate brown curls. "Every minute of every day until I have you back."

"Ugh, just come with me," he says and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap. "I make more than enough to support us. Please?"

"I can't just close the cafe down for months at a time. I have regulars and employees."

"Employee," Jooheon corrects.

"True. Speaking of which, guess who he's dating." Hoseok barely resists giggling at the way his eyes light up. Jooheon lives for gossip.

"Spill the tea," he says.

"Your competition."

Jooheon smacks him repeatedly. "Stop calling him that!" He pauses for few seconds. "But really?! He's dating Jimin?" Hoseok nods and Jooheon squeals. "Finally! He's always been such a lonely little sweetheart. How long was he single, again?"

"Four years."

"How is that even possible? I mean, look at him. I'd probably be out of a job if he ever took up modeling."

"Well..."

Jooheon raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Hoseok sighs. "Look, I'm only telling you this because you're my soulmate and I trust you. If you ever repeat this, you will be in _so_ much trouble." He continues when his boyfriend nods.

"He went through a traumatic experience when he was eighteen. He dated a guy a few years older that beat the shit out of him. And I mean _really_ beat him. As in cracked three teeth and fractured both eye sockets."

Jooheon is silent, eyes wide as Hoseok continues. "He was in the hospital for two weeks and his vision was permanently affected. He was drunk when he told me all this, so I'm not sure he ever really meant for me to know. Which is why you will never, _ever_, bring it up."

He nods again, hand over his mouth. "How could anyone... he's such a nice person, oh my god."

"He is. But after all that, for him and Jungkook to be together, already... There must be something _really_ special about him."

Jooheon smiles and wipes at the corners of his eyes. "That's so romantic, I can't even..."

Hoseok leans over to kiss the top of his head. "Kinda reminds me of when I met you. I knew right away that you were different, that you were someone I should try to hold onto."

"Oh, stop, before I really start crying."

"You're cute."

"You're sweet."

He plants another kiss into Jooheon's curls. "Love you, Heonie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have pastries to bake."

"Bring me one while they're still hot!"

Hoseok chuckles and nods. "Anything for you, dear."

***

Jungkook gets off work a few hours before the cafe closes and slides into the booth across from Jimin.

"You wanna stay here, or head home?" he asks and Jimin types a few more lines before closing his laptop.

"I wanna go home," he says and groans as he stretches. "My office chair is a lot more comfortable."

"You could have stayed home if it bothers you that much."

Jimin smiles and packs his laptop up. "I know, but I _did_ want to see you, even if we didn't get to talk much."

Jungkook grins and takes Jimin's bag when they stand. Jimin rolls his eyes slightly, but doesn't protest; it's a sweet gesture. Jungkook leads the way, heading out the door first. Jimin glances back just in time to see Hoseok mouth _spill the tea_. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself.

_Nosy ass._

The night air is warm and humid and Jimin is glad they're nearing fall. Sweater weather is his favorite weather.

They walk back towards Jimin's apartment in silence. He's tired, but knows he still has a long night ahead of him. They arrive at his door and Jungkook stands on the doorstep as he slots his key into the lock. He turns the key and unlocks the door, but turns to Jungkook before opening it.

Jimin sighs, looking him up and down. "I really want a repeat of last night," he says and laughs.

"And I really want to let you have it," Jungkook replies.

"But?"

Jungkook bites his lower lip as he thinks. He feels as though he's being unfair to Taehyung, but...

_May the best man win._

"No buts.”

Jimin grins and steps forward to throw his arms around Jungkook's neck. He kisses him once, twice. Jungkook is surprised the third time around when Jimin slips his tongue into his mouth, swirling it around his own, before nipping at his lower lip. He lifts the strap of his messenger bag over Jungkook’s head and pulls away.

"Payback for this morning, Kookie. Have a nice night," he says and steps backwards into his apartment, smiling as he closes the door.

Jungkook stands on the porch, dumbfounded, for another minute before rubbing his face in his hands and walking back to his own apartment.

How the hell is he supposed to sleep after _that_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww domestic Jooho 😗 And aww Tae’s a sweetie.


	10. The Perfect Day Off

**********

It's Wednesday morning, and Jimin is pleased with himself. After three long nights of next to no sleep, he's ahead of schedule. He's sure, now, that he can afford a day off and still meet his deadline, so he pulls his phone out to return Hoseok's call. He and Yoongi arrived in Hawaii the day before, and his wedding is a mere twenty four hours away.

"Jimin," Hoseok answers cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Drowning in work, but surviving. How's Hawaii?"

"Beautiful. There's a black sand beach right in front of our hotel and Yoongi and I spent hours walking down it yesterday. There were baby sea turtles and everything! I'm having to keep Yoongi coated in sunscreen, though. Can't have his pasty ass frying right before the big day."

Jimin laughs when he hears Yoongi's 'I heard that' in the background. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"I can; we've acted like an old married couple since before we even started dating." He's quiet for a few seconds. "Jimin, can I ask you something?"

Jimin raises an eyebrow at the hesitation in his tone. "Always."

"Do you think you'll start dating again any time soon? I'm not saying you should rush into anything if you're not ready, but... well, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, and I want you to have something like this one day. You deserve it, Jiminie."

Jimin tears up at the sentiment. "Aw, Hoseok."

"Are you crying?" he asks, concerned.

He wasn't, but he is now. "Don't ask me if I'm crying, it only makes me cry harder!" He sniffles and wipes his face on his sleeve. "I called to hear about your wedding and baby sea turtles."

"And I answered to _tell_ you about my wedding and baby sea turtles. I'm sorry, I know it's a touchy subject; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Well... no, it's okay. I'm, uh, sort of seeing someone, actually."

Hoseok completely switches gears. "You're _what_?! Since when? What's his name? Is he handsome? When's your anniversary? I'll put it in my calendar right now!"

Jimin can't help giggling at his childlike excitement. "Calm down, it's not official yet."

"Not official?" Hoseok says disapprovingly. "Jimin, if he can't commit, he's not good enough for you."

"No, it's not like that. He just went through a rough breakup and we're taking things slow... ish."

"Slow_ish_? What does that mean? You two haven't...?"

"_No_! Ugh, we just kissed."

"Aaaw, Jiminie! Tell me all about him! When did you meet?"

"Um..." Jimin feels his face flush. "A week ago."

"He kissed you after only knowing you for a week?"

"More like... four days... and _I_ kissed _him_."

Hoseok is silent for a beat. "Who _are_ you?"

"_I don't know_, Hoseok. There's just something about him. He's _so_ handsome. And sweet, and honest and manly but easily embarrassed. He's just..."

"Oh my god, you're in love."

"Shut up."

"Oh my god, you didn't deny it!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Hoseok squeals, and Jimin can hear a muffled thump on the other end, as if he's just flopped down onto his hotel bed, ready for details. "What's his name?"

Jimin sighs. "Jungkook."

"What's his last name?"

"Jeon."

Hoseok coos. "Jeon Jimin!"

"I hate you."

"What's he look like? Send me pictures!"

Jimin's blush begins spreading to his ears and down his neck. "I only have one and it's... sinful."

"Jimin," Hoseok says seriously. "Are you sure he's not that kind of guy?"

Jimin has to stifle a giggle. Hoseok can be so adorably protective sometimes, like his second mom. Or third, rather, next to Seokjin. "No, he's definitely not. It's... ugh, whatever, I'll just send it."

He pulls his phone away just long enough to send the picture, resisting the urge to stare at it for the nth time since Sunday. Hoseok squeals again when he gets the text.

"One sec, let me put you on speaker." A brief pause. "_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"Jimin, he's..."

"Flawlessly beautiful? Stupidly handsome? A hundred and ten percent beef?"

"All of the above, yes. And y'know, I'm all for taking it slow_ish_, but if I were you... I'd put a ring on it."

"Okay, _bye_, have fun in Hawaii." He hears Hoseok cackling on he other end as he hangs up.

Jimin shakes his head and sighs. He wants to deny what Hoseok said, to think like the reasonable person he's always been, but he can't lie to himself. He's _hopelessly_ smitten and he knows it.

He and Jungkook haven't seen each other since Sunday, and it's been difficult to stay focused on work, something Jimin rarely struggles with. He's caught himself daydreaming about the time they've spent together more than a handful of times over the last three days.

He's replied to every text Jungkook has sent him, day or night, but still managed to tell him no when he asked to come over, albeit barely. He's been insisting on cooking for him since the personal chef remark, but Jimin knows better than to think he won't be distracted the entire time Jungkook is here. He’d spend what little time he has to get this project finished staring at Jungkook, listening to him, teasing him just to see him blush.

The kiss from Sunday night still lingers in his mind. He'd been thoroughly pleased with the way Jungkook tensed up, but made no effort to stop him. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't look through the peephole on his door to see the blown away expression on his face. It was marvelous.

He can't help wondering, though, what it means for them. Surely Jungkook wasn't trying to tell him he's ready after only a day, so was he just trying to appease him?

His phone dings, and the text he receives is a welcome distraction from his train of thought. He snickers at the side by side comparison of the mochi Taehyung had for dessert the night before, and an older picture of Jimin with pink hair.

He's relieved that he and Taehyung have patched things up. His best friend has been regularly sending him beautiful pictures of Osaka, along with a few reminders that he's missed. Jimin smiles fondly at the vase of flowers, still sitting on his kitchen table. They've just begun to wilt, and the first few yellow petals have fallen to the surface of his kitchen table. He sweeps them into his hand and throws them away, but he'll keep the flowers for a while longer.

Jimin is exhausted after getting a total of five hours of sleep since starting this project. He'd love nothing more than to take a day long nap, but he figures he should make the most of his day off before he endures four more days of hell. He decides to call Jungkook, who picks up after the first ring.

"Oh, are you done ignoring me now?" Jungkook answers, and Jimin is giggling right off the bat.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was working and I _did_ reply to your texts."

"You wouldn't let me come over, though. All I wanted was to cook you dinner." He's actually pouting a little, and it takes real effort on Jimin's part not to coo.

"Well, I'm taking today off, so if you want to come over, you can. You don't _have_ to cook for me, though."

"I've been saying this whole time that I _want_ to."

"Aww," is all Jimin can manage. He feels spoiled and cared for and he wonders what on earth someone like Jungkook sees in him. Good things tend not to last when it comes to Jimin but he hopes that, just this once, things will be different.

"Can I come over early?" Jungkook asks. "I can make us lunch instead of dinner. Or I can make both."

"Lunch sounds good," Jimin says and hopes the smile on his face is evident in his voice. "I'll see you soon."

He hangs up and stares at the phone in his hands for a moment before standing and heading to his bathroom. He needs a cool shower for there to be any hope of him staying awake.

He doesn't bother drying his hair or putting on makeup when he's finished. He figures changing out of the pajamas he's worn for nearly two days is impressive enough at this point. He throws on a pair of acid washed jeans with plain white t shirt and slides his glasses back on.

He sits on his couch and half dozes while he watches videos on his phone until he hears a knock on his front door. He swings it open and sees Jungkook holding a canvas bag in one hand.

"Did you go shopping?" Jimin asks, squinting at the bag as he steps aside to let him in. "I have plenty of food here."

"I know, but I'm making something special," Jungkook says cheerfully and makes his way to the kitchen. Jimin sees him glance at the vase of flowers, but he doesn’t ask. "Are you hungry? I could start now."

A perfectly timed growl from Jimin's stomach answers for him, earning him an adorable chuckle from Jungkook. He takes a seat at the kitchen table as Jungkook starts laying his ingredients out.

"What are you making?" Jimin asks.

"Chicken rollatini alla parmigiana, roasted new potatoes and sautéed asparagus."

Jimin wipes at the corner of his mouth, grateful that Jungkook is turned away. "That sounds incredible. Where did you learn to cook, again?"

Jungkook laughs half heartedly. "I taught myself. My parents never really cooked and I got tired of eating takeout and frozen food, so I took the initiative, looked some recipes up and figured it out. I cooked for my family almost nightly from the age of eleven until I got kicked out." He peeks over his shoulder and sees Jimin grimacing at the mention of his _wonderful_ parents. "I guess that's part of why I nag you about your eating habits. I'm always happier eating a home cooked meal, and I guess I figured you must be the same. It sounds kinda stupid when I say it out loud, though."

"No," Jimin says. "I'd much rather eat something home cooked."

Jungkook throws his hands in the air dramatically, almost spilling the container of cherry tomatoes he's holding. "Then why wasn't I allowed over?"

Jimin rolls his eyes fondly. "Because I had work, you colossal dork."

"You can work while I cook."

"Only that's impossible because you're unbelievably distracting."

Jungkook scoffs, mildly offended. "How so?"

"Jungkook, have you _ever_ looked in a mirror?" And there it is. The flush of Jungkook's cheeks and the sudden shyness that Jimin is all too good at bringing about. He smiles triumphantly and stretches, yawning until his eyes water.

"Have you slept much?" Jungkook asks, happy to change the subject.

"Nope."

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"Mm, I might in a minute. I wanna watch you cook." He folds his arms on the table in front of him and lays his head down, watching as Jungkook sautés diced onion and minced garlic for his tomato sauce. He adds the tomatoes, and throws in fresh herbs along with salt and pepper, not bothering to measure anything.

Once the sauce is cooking, he pounds out six chicken tenderloins, spreads a mixture of chopped spinach and ricotta cheese onto them, rolls them up, breads them and begins lining them up in a baking dish.

He makes quick work of washing and slicing the potatoes and removing the tough ends of the asparagus, coating both in olive oil, salt and pepper. He pops the rollatini and potatoes into the oven, stirs the beginnings of his sauce once and comes to take a seat at the table.

"I'm impressed," Jimin says lazily, almost ready to doze off again.

"Thanks," Jungkook responds. He mirrors Jimin’s position, resting his head on his forearms, and grins as he stares at him. "You should go nap on the couch. Your neck's gonna kill if you sleep like this."

Jimin shakes his head and sits up. "I'll nap after I eat."

Jungkook hums. "So what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"My deadline is Sunday, so I'll probably have to work all weekend. I'll still pay you though." He yawns again. "I mean you're here making me lunch and all."

Jungkook frowns slightly. "We're supposed to do something you wanna do, not something I pestered you about."

Jimin has to laugh at that. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"Well... pay me next week then."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that."

"Remember the whole 'I don't take handouts' conversation we had? Still applies."

"Jungkook, just-"

"No. Think of something you want to do today, or don't worry about it."

"Oh my god, you're _so_... all I really feel like doing is eating and sleeping."

Jungkook gets up to stir his sauce again. "Then don't worry about it. I'm not going to starve or be evicted in a week."

"Jungkook. You're taking my money."

"Then pick something for us to do together."

_Stubborn ass_.

"Fine, let me think about it," he says and heads across the room. He sets his glasses on the coffee table and flops down onto his couch. He has no energy to go out, so that's out of the question. He could suggest another movie marathon, but he doesn't have the attention span to keep up with one plot right now, let alone four or five. The only thing he really wants is something he feels he can't ask for.

He's supposed to give Jungkook all the time he needs to get over Taehyung. He said he would and he _wants_ to, but he feels a growing sense of... not impatience but... desire.

All Jimin really wants is to curl up with him and forget about his deadline. He wants to feel Jungkook's arms around him and just _exist_ with him for a while.

But that's selfish and he's disgusted with himself for even considering using Jungkook's position as his rental friend for something intimate. He's not usually so emotional, but he's exhausted and he can't help the tears streaming down his face. He wipes them away but more come.

He sees Jungkook set two plates on the kitchen table some time later and rushes to grab the blanket on the arm of the couch, burying his face in it.

"Jimin, lunch is-" he pauses. "Jimin, are you okay?"

Jimin says nothing. It's obvious he's not asleep, but it'll be more obvious that he's crying if he responds. He hears Jungkook's footsteps coming closer. The couch dips slightly where his hand is placed.

"Jimin, look at me," he says gently. He must be kneeling right in front of him. Jimin shakes his head. He hears a sigh before Jungkook is tugging at the blanket, just enough to see his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

_Damn it_.

More tears roll down either side of his face and there's definitely no hiding it now, so he let's Jungkook take the blanket from him. He sits up to make room for him on the couch, and even lets himself be pulled in for an awkward side hug. "Talk to me," Jungkook says.

Jimin isn't sure what exactly to say or where to start. There's a million and one ways he could phrase what he's thinking, but...

"I just wanna cuddle."

The tiny smile playing at Jungkook's lips is sweet and understanding. "Is that all?"

"I just don't want to pressure you into anything. I told you just a few days ago to take your time getting over Tae and-"

"I'm over him."

"Yeah, but-" he stops. "Wait, what? Already?"

Jungkook smiles wider. "Yeah. He came over Saturday and we talked about it all. I'm over it."

"So... so you..." Jimin trails off, not wanting to assume, or have his hopes crushed.

Jungkook smiles wider, still. "So, I'm ready. For dating, and for cuddles. But first," he says and stands, taking Jimin's hands and pulling him up. "Eat lunch with me."

Jimin is speechless as he'd led over to the table. The meal in front of him looks incredible and tastes better. He manages to tell Jungkook so, but can't manage a conversation beyond that. He's halfway convinced by the time Jungkook takes their plates and starts cleaning up that he misunderstood somehow, so he takes a deep breath and does his best to regain his composure.

"Does this mean we’re together now?" He left his glasses on the coffee table, so he can't clearly see Jungkook's face from the other side of the kitchen, but he's sure he can make out a grin.

"Yes, unless you've changed your mind."

"Shut up, obviously I haven't. I..."

_I think I really love you_.

"I'm so happy, Jungkook. I'll clean later, just come with me." He grabs Jungkook's wrist and all but drags him down the hall to his bedroom.

"Jimin?"

He sounds nervous and maybe Jimin should reassure him, but all he wants is to be the happy, tangled mess of limbs he's pictured them as since the night of their first kiss.

He doesn't feel how truly hesitant Jungkook is until he tries to tug him down onto the mattress. He stands at the bedside, red in the face, finally managing to mutter "I can't... too soon."

Jimin briefly considers teasing him but decides against it. "I'm not gonna try anything. I really just want to cuddle. On top of the blankets, fully clothed."

"You have a couch, y'know," Jungkook mumbles, but climbs onto the bed next to him, laying on his side.

"Yeah, but it's not half as comfortable," Jimin replies and slides backwards until his back is pressed against Jungkook's chest. He sighs contentedly as he feels an arm circle around his waist, and a kiss being pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He thinks back and is sure in that moment that he's never been happier in all of his twenty two years on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! They’re dating now 💜 But it ain’t over yet. Tae still has to work his feelings out and this needs at least one trophy boyfriend chapter 🥰


	11. Reaching Out

**********

It's late in the afternoon, and Jimin is still sound asleep. Jungkook has hardly moved an inch, arm still curled around his waist, one knee tucked between Jimin’s. He’s felt so at peace laying here, listening to Jimin’s relaxed breathing, enjoying the floral fragrance of his probably very expensive shampoo. He doesn't want to wake him, but being still for so long has always made him feel jittery.

He remembers the mess he left in the kitchen and, having never adopted the 'I cooked, you clean' mentality, decides he really shouldn't leave that for Jimin to take care of. He gently slides his leg out from between Jimin's, pausing when he stirs slightly. When he's sure he's still asleep, he quietly rolls off the side of the bed to a standing position and makes his way to the kitchen.

Jungkook eyes the vase of flowers as he cleans. Thirty minutes pass and every surface in the kitchen is spotless before he eventually gives in to his nosy urges and peeks at the card visibly attached. He sighs to himself as he reads it, takes a seat at the kitchen table and rests his chin on his steepled fingers while he thinks.

He's told himself countless times since Saturday that he deserves to be happy. That he should put himself first, for a change, but that's something he apparently struggles with. Neither his parents, nor Taehyung had ever given him much of an opportunity to be selfish.

He'd been pushed into a variety of extra curricular activities he had little to no interest in throughout his childhood and adolescence. His depressed, dissatisfied parents lived vicariously through his achievements, but were impossible to please. They only ever expected more out of him. The time he spent with them was a blur of arguments, events and award ceremonies.

After two years in Seoul, and dozens of odd jobs, he'd found himself helping out on the set of a 'talented up and coming director' as it had been put to him. He'd been cautious and respectful, hardly speaking unless spoken to, not wanting to risk losing his best paying job to date. He didn't actually speak to Taehyung until two weeks before the shoot was over, but had been undeniably attracted to him when he did. His genuine smile, friendly demeanor and interest in Jungkook had taken him by surprise. On the last day of the shoot, Taehyung talked him into dinner, and before the night was over, he'd managed to pry from him the details of how and why he arrived in Seoul.

He'd promised Jungkook continued employment with his company and after two months, gifted him a ridiculously expensive camera for his birthday to foster his interest in photography. He'd even gone so far as to encourage Jungkook's input on his next film, just to give him credit and help him build a name for himself in the industry.

He felt as though everything in his life was right. He had freedom, steady income, a new love interest, and the ability to pursue his passion. Taehyung seemed just as happy as he was, initially, but started drinking heavily around the start of the new year. Jungkook assumed that he was simply celebrating like most people his age, but was confused when he persisted well into the year and switched suddenly from almost painfully subtle advances to struggling to keep his clothes on.

He'd done his best to be supportive and to encourage Taehyung to seek treatment for his addiction, though he'd always refused. He stayed over at his apartment long before they moved in together to care for him when he was too drunk to walk himself ten feet to bed. He'd been the one to take Taehyung to the hospital when he'd had severe abdominal pain and unexplained bruising. He found out then that Taehyung was on a kind of medication that didn't mix well with alcohol, though he didn't come to find out what exactly until almost a year later.

He took care of Taehyung while he recovered from liver damage. He supported him when he went to therapy. He told him every day that he was loved, though Taehyung never said it back. Somewhere along the way, depression crept into Jungkook's life and ate away at his artistic interests. Between that and caring for Taehyung, he couldn’t bring himself to continue with his busy schedule as a budding photographer. He gave up his position at Taehyung’s company, but wanted to be there for the man he loved, all the same.

Jungkook has always been a giver. He's never had the chance to be anything else, and now that the opportunity to be the littlest bit selfish has finally presented itself, he feels an overwhelming sense of guilt for indulging in it.

Taehyung loves Jimin like Jungkook used to love him. He's knowingly getting in the way of that, but surely if Jimin were interested, he would have acted by now.

Jungkook jumps when he feels two arms around him.

"What's wrong, Kookie?" Jimin says sleepily and rests his chin on his shoulder.

Jungkook inhales and forces a smile. "It's nothing, just thinking." He reaches up to run his fingers through Jimin's hair, earning him a satisfied hum.

"Are you staying tonight?" Jimin asks and nuzzles his neck. He notices the way Jungkook tenses up and hesitates and can’t help smiling at how shy and cute he is. "I feel like I need to clarify this, so here goes. There's a zero percent chance of us having sex tonight. Or tomorrow, or any time soon. Even if I wanted to, I don't have the energy. So, stay the night and let me be the clingy koala I was born to be."

Jungkook laughs and Jimin feels his muscles relax a little. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Yay," Jimin says and pecks him on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. "Thank you for cleaning, by the way."

"No problem." He glances at the vase of flowers again and purses his lips. "Jimin?"

"Yeah?" he says as he looks through his fridge, eventually pulling bottled lemonade out.

"How do you... feel about Taehyung?" He's sure Jimin's expression is questioning, but he can't bring himself to look.

"You read the card, didn't you?" he asks and comes to take a seat at the table. "Jungkook, look at me."

He slowly tears his gaze from the grain of the polished walnut table to meet Jimin's eyes. There's comfort to be found in the way he smiles, like Jungkook is truly worrying over nothing. "We're just friends. We've been best friends since high school, and we've never viewed each other as anything else."

_If only you knew_.

He's silent, so Jimin continues. "I'm serious, Jungkook. I have no romantic feelings for Taehyung, whatsoever."

As much as Jungkook doesn't want to admit it, he feels relieved. There's no chance of him losing out to Taehyung, and truly no justifiable reason for him to feel guilty.

Joy overtakes his features as he stands, scooping Jimin up from his chair. Jimin squeals and wraps his arms and legs around him. "My clingy koala," Jungkook says and walks them down the hall to the bedroom.

"Jungkook, wait, my lemonade!"

"I'll get it in a minute," he says and lays back onto the mattress. Jimin shifts to lay flat on top of him, giggling as he cups his face between his hands.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing all week," he replies and puts a hand on the back of Jimin's neck, tugging him down until their lips meet.

Finally, Jungkook thinks. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy.

***

Taehyung is exhausted. He finished shooting for the day and has spent the last five hours exploring the various shops along the Midosuji Boulevard. He'd picked up two new Dior suits, a new bottle of Armani cologne and various other articles of clothing and accessories from the many nearby boutiques and department stores.

His feet ache and he decides it’s finally time to head back to his hotel. He hails a cab and has to resist sinking into the seat on the way back. After fifteen minutes, he arrives and makes his way up to his room on the top floor.

The sun is setting, but there only seem to be more people flooding the streets, stained beautiful shades of pink and gold in the dying sunlight. He stands and appreciates the view from his window for a while longer before taking a long, relaxing hot shower. He puts his pajamas on and settles under his plush ivory comforter, wondering for the first time that day if Jimin has responded to his text. He recalls how adorable Jimin looked with pink hair and feels his heart flutter in his chest.

He takes his phone from his pocket, a tiny smile playing at his lips. Even one day before his wedding, Hoseok managed to send him a text. He seems to be taking the whole keeping in touch thing seriously. The thought is heart warming and Taehyung makes a mental note to pick out a few extravagant gifts for him and Yoongi before he leaves Osaka.

He opens the text and feels a mixture of surprise and confusion. Why is Hoseok sending him, and everyone else in their friend group, a picture of Jungkook at the gym? As far as he knows, Jungkook has only ever met Seokjin and Jimin.

He scrolls down to see the text attached and swears he feels his heart stop for a moment.

"The lucky man Jimin is in love with," he says aloud.

He rereads the text over and over again, hoping his eyes are deceiving him, but they're not. Jimin is in love with Jungkook. He'd sent Hoseok that picture and told him so.

It's over. He lost. Again.

Maybe... maybe it's okay. He and Jungkook will be happy together, right? Jimin finally has someone that will treat him like gold, like the precious, beautiful person he is. And Jimin will undoubtedly be good to Jungkook, too.

Tears stream down both sides of his face. Who the fuck is he kidding?

The love of his life, the person he cherishes above almost all others will _never_ love him back. Jimin chose utter scum over him in the past; of course he never had a chance. He's wasted six years of his life obsessing over him, and the only end to it he foresees is the one he hoped he'd never come face to face with. But he's tired. He's sad, he's lonely and he's _so_ tired.

He wants to be happy again, but he can't.

He wants to be free, however, and he can be. For a price.

He dries his eyes and walks over to his open suitcase. His hands shake as he unzips the pocket on the inside and retrieves one of his pill bottles. He dumps the contents of it into his hand and looks the forty-something tablets over, rolling them in his palm.

He wonders if he'll feel anything, or if it'll be a peaceful descent into darkness. If the clear dosage warning on the label is anything to go by, there's little to no chance he'll survive.

He wonders briefly what Jimin and Jungkook will think, but dismisses the thought before it can get too far. He hopes he doesn't ruin Hoseok and Yoongi's honeymoon, and that Namjoon doesn't have to cancel any shows.

He walks to the mini fridge on the other side of the room and pulls a small bottle of whiskey from it. Might as well have a drink, while he’s at it. He's just raising his hand to his mouth when an image flickers in his mind.

_God damn it. No._

He doesn't want to think about it. He _can't_ right now.

Against his will, he sees it again. The picture hanging on the wall at the bottom of his staircase back in Seoul. The picture of his parents. His wonderfully loving parents that had left the only life they'd ever known in Daegu behind just to be closer to a specialist in Busan that they hoped could help him.

He loves them so much and knows in that moment that he can't bring himself to hurt them like that.

The tablets fall from his hand to the floor, scattering all around him. Taehyung manages to walk just far enough to reach his phone before he sinks to the floor. He chokes back tears just long enough to dial Seokjin's number. He doesn't wait for him to speak first.

"Seokjin, I need your help again. Please... I'm in Osaka."

He faintly hears Namjoon say "tell him you're busy." Great, he's interrupting their night.

"Shut up, I think this is serious," he whispers to Namjoon. "Taehyung, sweetheart? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Just... I'll explain when you get here." He takes a shaky breath. "I don't want to be alone right now, please."

Seokjin slides out of bed and starts getting dressed, ignoring his naked boyfriend's questioning look. "I'm in Tokyo; it'll take me three hours to get to you. Don't hang up, okay? We'll talk until I get there."

Taehyung nods, though no one can see it. "Okay. Thank you, Jinnie."

"Oh, Taehyungie. I'm always here for you. You know that." He grabs his wallet and mouths a quick _emergency, call you later_ over his shoulder to Namjoon before he's out the door and on his way to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jin so much 💕 Bout time he had a role in this fic.


	12. Familiar But Different

**********

It's been a long, exhausting day for Seokjin. Helping Namjoon prepare for his shows doesn't bother him, but attending his performances in the windless, humid, scorching heat of summer in Japan really takes a lot out of him. He'd been so ready, after dinner and his shower, to be spoiled head to toe by his wonderful boyfriend. He'd been looking forward to it all day, in fact. 

He knew, however, that something was wrong when Taehyung called him out of the blue, late in the day; he's always respectful and doesn't call past seven. He hasn't heard the younger this upset in over a year, not since the day he'd lost it and taken a knife to his ex's face after six weeks off his meds.

Taehyung had stayed with him while he resumed his medication and sorted himself out. Seokjin is far from being a medical professional, but his cousin suffered from a schizoaffective disorder nearly identical to Taehyung's, and he's experienced in dealing with the mood swings, the violent outbursts and the worthless, sinking feeling that always seems to follow. 

"Taehyungie? Are you still there?" Seokjin asks, worried as he realizes he hasn't heard a sound from him in well over a minute. He'd been distracted, scanning his JR pass and finding a seat on the train.

_A minute is all it takes_.

He grows anxious, a lump forming in his throat as the line remains silent.

"Taehyung, I need you to talk to me."

He's beyond thankful for the sniffle he hears on the other end. "I'm still here," Taehyung says weakly.

"I'm glad you called me," he says quietly, cupping his hand over the receiver. Even so, the other passengers cut him dirty looks. They probably assume he’s just another ignorant foreigner, unaware of proper train etiquette.

"Me too," Taehyung says, barely over a whisper.

Seokjin takes a deep breath. "Sweetie, you know I don't like asking you this, but-"

"I didn't hurt anyone."

"What about yourself?"

A short pause. "No, Jinnie."

He narrows his eyes slightly at his response, but doesn't press him. He'll have answers when Taehyung is in front of him, and he can't risk him hanging up until then. He figures a change of subject is for the best. 

"So, tell me about the shoot. You know I'm dying for spoilers." 

Taehyung manages a small laugh. "Why, so you can ruin it for Namjoon _again_?" 

"You know me so well."

Seokjin spends the remainder of the train ride listening to Taehyung break down the plot of his new film, spoiling everything down to the maybes, just the way he likes it. He talks about the problems he's having with his perpetually late costume designer, the sassy extra he's thinking about firing, and how the lead actress introduced him to something called churros which he can't stop eating.

He arrives in Osaka thirty minutes early, hailing a cab and directing the driver to Taehyung's hotel in the Minami district. Seokjin feels a tad underdressed in his jeans and oversized hoodie as he makes his way across the exquisitely decorated lobby to the elevators, throwing his hood over his head to hide his embarrassment when the receptionist eyes him distastefully.

It's a long ride up to the twentieth floor, and halfway through, his phone loses reception. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He's here, and Taehyung knows that. He walks quickly to the end of the long hallway to his friend's room, knocking hurriedly. The door opens almost immediately and Seokjin breathes a sigh of relief, making a conscious effort to relax his tense muscles.

"Thanks again, Jinnie," Taehyung says as he steps back to let him in.

"It's no problem, really," he replies and looks him over as he closes the door. He's not crying anymore, but his under eyes are puffy and his nose is red. He runs a hand through his mess of air dried black hair and smiles. "I'm proud of you for calling me." 

He looks around the room, then, and feels a chill roll up his spine as he notices the pills scattered all over the floor. He can't help the tears immediately spilling over as he flashes back to the worst night of his life; the night his cousin, raised as his brother, overdosed during one of his depressive episodes. One of the few nights Seokjin left him by himself to hang out with his friends.

"Oh, honey," he whispers, cupping a hand over his mouth. “What did you do?”

Taehyung clings to him, then. "I'm sorry, I should have cleaned that up before you got here. I wasn't thinking, I..." He sobs into Seokjin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole."

"No, sweetheart, you're not. You just weren't thinking clearly," he says and strokes his hair.

"I am, though. You told me about your cousin, but it didn't even cross my mind. _You_ didn't cross my mind until after I decided I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, Jinnie. I'm not half as good a friend as you." 

"Look," Seokjin says, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do it; you called me like I asked you to. Now go sit down. I'll clean this up."

"No, let me-"

"Sit," he says sternly and Taehyung walks back across the room to take a seat on his bed. He watches as Seokjin sweeps the pills into his hand, tossing them into the trash, which he doesn't mind; they obviously weren't doing him much good.

He dries his face on his sleeve as his Seokjin comes to sit next to him. "Now," he says. "Tell me what brought this on. And be honest."

Taehyung sniffles as he rests his head in his hands. "Did you see the text Hoseok sent you?"

"No," he says tartly. "I've been avoiding him for the last couple days. I got an accidental voicemail from him, if you catch my drift." 

"Oh, gross."

"Yeah, I could have gone my whole life without ever hearing Yoongi-"

"_Stop_, please. Don't scar me for life, too."

"Yoongi bottoms," he blurts out and laughs at the way Taehyung fake gags.

"_Anyway_! Look at the text, Jesus."

Seokjin pulls his phone out and examines the picture. "You broke up with Jungkook," he points out. "Is this... about Jimin, perhaps?"

Taehyung nods. 

"I figured you had a thing for him when you bought us plane tickets, saying he missed us."

"I have more than just a thing for him. I love him, Jinnie. I have for six years, and he..."

"He doesn't feel the same," Seokjin offers. 

He nods again. "He never has, and part of me has always known. It’s just... sometimes he really gets my hopes up, like when he wants to drunk cuddle, or when he gets sad that I'm busy all the time... 

He was the first person I spoke to in Busan. He was so nice to me from the get go. All my 'friends' in Daegu knew about my illness and treated me differently because of it. They were scared I'd snap, so they didn't tell me certain things. Some of them started avoiding me before I moved, but all of them cut ties with me once I was gone. Jimin, though... he's always wanted to be there. Even when I moved to Seoul right after high school without telling him, he tried to keep in touch. He texted me once a week for a year, even though I didn't reply to any of them. He was _so_ happy when we bumped into each other at Yoojung Sikdang. He hugged me and cried in front of the entire packed restaurant." 

"He's a really sweet person," Seokjin says. "Hell, even I had a thing for him before you introduced me to Namjoon." 

Taehyung smiles at the memory. "He was whipped for you from the moment I showed him your picture." 

Seokjin laughs and sighs happily. "He was so nervous and awkward on our first date. If not for those precious dimples, I probably would have said no to a second date. To think now, we aren't far behind Hoseok and Yoongi... all thanks to you," he says and squeezes Taehyung's shoulder. "But continue with what you were saying."

"Well, there's not much more _to_ say. I couldn't bring myself to officially date Jungkook because I'm still hung up on Jimin. I broke it off and moved out a month ago after treating him like shit for three years. He and Jimin met last week and, already, Jimin is in love with him, from what Hoseok said." 

Seokjin looks at his phone again. "Are you sure Hoseok isn't exaggerating?"

"I don't think he is. I saw the way Jimin looked at him... I believe it."

"Are you going to tell Jimin how you feel?"

"I planned on it when I got back, but what's the point? He doesn't feel the same and it's only a matter of time before they start dating, anyway."

"But getting a definite 'no' from Jimin might be what you need to move on. Leaving it up in the air like this means there's always a possibility for you to hang onto."

Taehyung nods. "I guess you're right. It’s like a weird safety net I've been clinging to... like, I won't lose him forever if he never has the chance to tell me no." 

"Honey, you won’t lose him forever regardless. Jimin isn't shallow. He values his friendships more than almost anything, and you saved his life. That guy would have beaten him to death if you hadn't-"

"Stop," Taehyung says. "I don't want to think about that."

"He cares about you. He may not be in love with you, but he _does_ love you. He didn't abandon you after the year you avoided him, and he won't abandon you now. Tell him how you feel so _you_ can get over it."

"You sound like Jungkook." 

"He's a smart kid." 

Taehyung is silent as he stares down at the comforter beneath him. Seokjin watches for a few seconds before he speaks.

"Since I'm here," he starts. "There's something I want to talk to you about. I need you to hear me out, though."

Taehyung eyes him suspiciously, eventually managing an "okay."

"I know you hate the idea of psychotherapy," he says and pauses, waiting for the typical shut down, the 'I don't need it', but surprisingly, his friend only nods, waiting for him to continue. "I know you don't want to give it another shot after how those idiots in Daegu and Seoul treated you, but not all therapists are like them. There's a world renowned psychiatric specialist in Tokyo that also offers psychotherapy. Obviously, he can't cure you, but he may very well be able to give you tools to help make your day to day life better. I know you're scared of being treated like a child, or like an animal, but that won't happen." 

Taehyung scoffs. "How would you know?"

"I'll tell you if you swear to keep it a secret."

After a puzzled silence, he agrees.

"Namjoon has been to see him." 

"Namjoon? For what?" As far as Taehyung can recall, he's never shown signs of any psychiatric disorder.

"For depression. Very severe depression. Like you, he went to a few different therapists, tried a myriad of different medications to get it under control, but nothing and no one seemed to make it better. I did a lot of research and eventually stumbled upon Dr. Wickett. He's a doctor from the states working in Tokyo and he's the best of the best from what I've seen and heard."

"His name sounds too close to wicked."

Seokjin laughs. "Namjoon said the same thing. But really, Taehyung, he's great. Joonie is..." he pauses dabbing at his eyes with his sleeves. "He's a different person in all the right ways. There are medications here that aren't available in Korea. You should go see him for that, if nothing else."

"Yeah, but then what? He writes me a prescription that I can't take home?" 

"For medical necessities like yours, you'll be able to take it back with you as long as you have the proper documentation. You _will_ have to refill your prescription here, but we both know you can afford the trip to and from. It'll just be a pain in the ass." 

"Do I have to, like... check in and stay? I don't want to lose my freedom. I have employees, too, I can't just drop the film and pick it up again later."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but it would be beneficial for you. The doctors will know immediately if you react poorly to a medication or if the dosage isn't effective enough. You won't have to wait."

"But the project-" 

"I can take over for a bit if you need me to. In case you forgot, I worked in the industry long before you did." 

"I remember... I was a really big fan in high school, actually."

"Were you?" Seokjin asks with a grin. 

"Yeah. You were one of my many inspirations when I decided to get into directing."

"And I gave it all up for love," Seokjin says dramatically, his windshield wiper laugh making its first appearance of the evening.

"Ugh, stop before I throw up."

"It's your fault I'm like this." 

"Oh, please. You were a hopeless romantic long before Namjoon." 

"Can't argue that," he says and smiles as he pats Taehyung's shoulder. "So, will you give it a shot? You'll be free to leave if you really want to, and I'll make sure I'm available to pick you up, any day, anytime."

After a long sigh he nods. "I'll try it, but there's a few things I need to take care of back home, first. Are you sure you don't mind filling in for me?"

"I'm positive. All I need are your notes on the matter. Now give me just a moment, I need to call Namjoon and tell him I won't be back until at least tomorrow afternoon."

He watches as Seokjin steps into the bathroom before he pulls his phone out. Jimin texted him back minutes ago about missing his pink hair, but missing him more. He smiles and shakes his head as he types his response.

**TaeTae**: I'm coming home early. I don't have a flight booked just yet, but I'll keep you updated. We should go out for dinner when I get back, I'll book a reservation somewhere nice. There's a present I've been meaning to give you for a while. I hope you like it and I can't wait to see you.

"Okay," Seokjin says as he returns. "I didn’t bring any clothes with me, so I’m borrowing some of yours.” 

“That’s fine, pajamas are in the top drawer of the dresser.”

Seokjin hums as he looks through his options, eventually deciding on a soft, blue and white pinstripe set. He heads back to the bathroom to change, returning several minutes later.

“Took you long enough,” Taehyung says suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, well, my poor, lonely boyfriend needed a few pictures for blue balls prevention.” 

“That’s... ugh, I seriously regret saying anything.”

“I’m sure you do. Now,” Seokjin says as he reclaims his seat beside him on the bed. “I’m starving. Feed me for being the best friend in the history of ever.”

Taehyung leans over to retrieve the room service menu from the nightstand, telling Seokjin to order whatever he wants. “I already know I want steak and lobster mac n cheese.”

“That sounds _so_ good. I want the same thing,” he replies and hands the menu right back. Taehyung calls in the order, leaning back against his pillow when he’s done, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’m exhausted.”

“I bet,” Seokjin says and cards his fingers through the younger’s hair, massaging his scalp. He sighs peacefully and lays there for a minute before he speaks.

“Thank you, Jinnie.”

Seokjin smiles, relieved all over again that his friend had decided to call him. The tired, purple bags under his eyes tell him that he’s needed this for a while. The train ride was nothing. The glares from strangers expecting a silent commute didn’t phase him. Namjoon would survive a night on his own. 

Seokjin feels the tiniest bit guilty for viewing Taehyung’s situation as a sort of second chance to be there, but shakes the ridiculous thought from his mind. He did something good tonight.

He looks over to see Taehyung already dozed off. He won’t hear Seokjin, but he says it anyway.

“I’m always here for you, Taehyungie. Always, always, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin being mom for the win 💜


	13. Angels

**********

"Damn it, Jimin. I have work tomorrow," Jungkook says as he looks himself over in the bathroom mirror, trailing a finger over three deep purple splotches on the right side of his neck. Jimin grins as he comes to stand next to him, sipping his lemonade.

"Come on, mine are way worse," he replies and gestures with his free hand to the string of hickeys running down his neck and chest.

"Yeah, but you get to stay here tomorrow. Hoseok's gonna have a fucking field day with this and I'll be lucky if I ever hear the end of it."

Jimin giggles. "I did get a _little_ carried away, but you enjoyed it," he says and raises both eyebrows once, teasingly.

Jungkook sighs, closing his eyes briefly. "I did. Now go put a shirt on before I enjoy it some more."

"I will. On one condition."

Jungkook eyes him. "Okay."

"You _don't_ put a shirt on."

He laughs incredulously, staring at his now boyfriend. "And you had the nerve to ask where _my_ innocence went."

Jimin shrugs. "Deal or no deal?"

"Deal, you brat," he says and watches as Jimin pivots, stepping towards his walk in closet. His back, along with the rest of him is surprisingly toned for how petite he is. And that _tattoo_ across his ribs is doing things to Jungkook. It was difficult to stop himself from letting things go any further, but he'd managed, even with Jimin's protests. So much for a zero percent chance...

He forces himself to tear his gaze away to head to the kitchen. He takes an ice cube from the freezer and presses it against the marks on his neck. It won't help much with how dark they already are, but a slight improvement is better than none.

"What do you want for dinner?" he calls. "There's still leftovers."

"Leftovers sound good," Jimin replies as he walks into the kitchen, giggling again at Jungkook's surprised double take.

"Jimin," he says, looking over the loose fitting, low cut tank top and short shorts he changed into. "You can't just... I need you more clothed than that."

"Oh, please," he says and walks past him to pull the leftovers from the fridge.

"I'm serious. I'm trying to behave and you're making it difficult."

"But your reactions are so-" He stops when Jungkook takes the plastic container from his hands and tosses it down onto the stovetop before effortlessly lifting him by his waist to sit him on the counter. Jungkook plants himself between his thighs, glancing between his eyes and lips.

"Jimin," he says, again, tone low and sultry. It's enough to make him want to melt into his spot countertop. He shudders, face flushed, as Jungkook slides both hands up the back of his shirt, lightly raking his nails over the soft, unblemished skin. "You’re _really_ making this hard for me. Maybe I should just go home.”

Jimin is embarrassed by his urge to cling, but doesn't resist, wrapping both legs around Jungkook, gripping the muscles of his shoulders. His bare skin is hot to the touch and Jimin finds himself craving more as he utters a breathy "Nooo, stay."

Jungkook smirks and untangles Jimin from himself, lifting him from the counter to set him on his feet. He spins him around by his shoulders and lands a firm swat on his ass. "Go get dressed. In pants and something with sleeves. I'll heat this up for you," he says and starts unpacking some of the leftover rollatini.

Jimin, a bit shellshocked, says nothing as he steps towards his bedroom. "Bring me a t shirt, too," Jungkook tacks on and Jimin scoffs, ready to point out that he's breaking their deal. He pauses what he's doing and raises an eyebrow. "Or I can get it myself... on my way out."

Jimin scrunches his nose and huffs in defeat as he leaves to change, returning a minute later to begrudgingly hand Jungkook an oversized t shirt, which he throws on immediately.

"Thanks," he says and kisses Jimin's cheek, intentionally dodging his pouted lips.

_Did he just...?_

"Jungkook," Jimin says exasperatedly, watching as he sets two plates on the kitchen table. "Kiss me."

"I did," he says, grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

Jimin crosses his arms and stands firmly where he is. He'll eat dinner by himself if he has to. Jungkook chuckles and walks over to cup his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, just..." He impatiently shifts his weight from foot to foot, and Jungkook caves, tilting Jimin's chin up to press a lingering kiss into his perfect, plump lips. Jimin laces his fingers together at the base of his neck and leans his weight into him. It’s a challenge for Jungkook to pull away.

"Jimin," he manages between sweet, lemony kisses. "We should stop."

"Why?" Jimin whines.

"Because," he says and rests his forehead against Jimin's. "This time around, I don't want to rush. I need time to get used to us, and I want our first time to be special, not on the fly, day one."

"I’m... I’m sorry." He feels guilty, now, and somewhat embarrassed for being so pushy. "You’re right. I’ll be more patient, I promise."

Jungkook pulls back to kiss the tip of his nose, and Jimin blushes at the entirely too cute for this grown ass manly man gesture. "Thank you. Now have dinner with me."

Jimin takes a seat, and cuts into his rollatini, humming around the first bite. "I'm really impressed with your cooking skills."

"You know I'll cook for you anytime."

"Yeah," Jimin says. "I might have to take you up on that, after all."

They finish their meal in relative silence save for the occasional comment from Jimin on how good it all is. Jungkook takes their plates and puts them into the dishwasher when they're finished.

"Ten hours in and already, you're a trophy boyfriend," Jimin says and Jungkook can't help laughing.

"Bout time someone appreciated me," he says and walks over to where Jimin is seated, taking his hands. "Are you still tired?"

"A little," he says and sighs. "And I have another four days of next to no sleep ahead of me."

"Come to bed with me, then," Jungkook says and pulls him up from his chair.

Jimin is all too happy to follow him down the hall to his bedroom. He looks down at the jeans Jungkook is still wearing and releases his hand to dig through his dresser for something more comfortable.

"Here," he says, handing him a pair of grey pajama pants.

"Thank you," he replies and walks to the bathroom to change.

Jimin slides between the sheets and checks his phone as he waits. He sees the text from Taehyung, and sends a quick reply before Jungkook emerges from the bathroom, coming to lay next to him.

"I'm glad you decided to stay the night," Jimin says and slides closer to tuck his head into the crook of Jungkook's neck. Jungkook wraps an arm loosely around him and kisses the top of his head.

"I am, too." He's quiet for a moment. "Will I see you again before Monday?"

Jimin sighs. "Probably not. I would work from the cafe if my work days were shorter... and if Hoseok could resist pestering me about us. He managed last time, but I know it's driving him crazy."

"I can only imagine what tomorrow will be like."

Jimin snickers and pulls back to look at his ever darkening hickeys. "I can try putting concealer on these," he says and runs a finger over the marks. "I'll have to mix something to match your skin tone, and it might not completely cover them, but they'll be less noticeable, at least."

"Please and thank you."

"Speaking of things I can do for you, you know I'm paying your rent now, right?"

"No, you're not."

"Jungkook," Jimin says seriously. "I had you quit your second job, and the idea of paying you to do something with me now that we're dating is weird and wrong."

"I can just find another job, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal because with two jobs, you won't have any time to spend with me."

It's a losing battle, and Jungkook realizes this, but... "I just don't feel right about taking from you without earning it, somehow. You're too nice and too generous; I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're obviously not. I had to threaten you with public embarrassment just to buy you some clothes. I _want_ to do nice things for you, Jungkook." He pauses, unsure if he wants to share this just yet. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath. If Jungkook can be forthcoming, so can he, and part of him needs to be sure... "I've been single for four years, and it's nice, finally having someone to do these kinds of things for. The last person I dated..."

He can't help tearing up at the memory.

"Jimin?" Jungkook says, concern creeping into his tone. He swipes at the tears streaming down his face with his thumb. "We don't have to talk about it now. I know you're tired."

"No," Jimin says and shakes his head. "I want to be honest with you like you were with me. The last person I dated... was really possessive and tried to keep me from seeing my friends and family. He accused me of cheating when I hung out with Tae, and said that my family would try to turn us against each other because they didn't want us to be together."

"He sounds crazy."

"He was. And when I realized that, I decided to break up with him. I made the stupid mistake of going to his apartment alone, and he lost it when I said we were through. I texted Tae to come get me when he started yelling, and thank god I did because... because once he started hitting me, he wouldn't stop."

Jungkook stares, horrified by what he's hearing. Jimin is openly crying now, and all Jungkook can think to do is hold him closer.

"Tae broke the door down to get to me. He didn't even know the apartment number; he just said he heard me screaming. I was barely conscious, but I remember Tae dragging him off me, and out of sight. He called the cops on his way to come get me, and I remember crying when they arrested Tae for how badly he beat my ex. I wanted to tell them that he saved me, but I couldn't think straight because I had a concussion and he had to spend two nights in jail before my parents could bail him out.

I passed out on the way to the hospital and my eyes were swollen shut when I woke up. I couldn't tell if anyone was in the room until I heard my mom talking to one of the doctors. They said there were fractures around both eye sockets, that I would need dental work and that the concussion might have long term effects. They didn't mention anything about vision impairment, that I heard, so I was surprised when the swelling finally subsided and everything was blurry... It's gotten worse over the years, too. I might..." He bursts into tears again.

"Jimin, I'm sorry. Listen to me," he says and holds his face in his hands. "Are you listening?"

He continues when Jimin nods. "I’ll make sure no one _ever_ hurts you again. I'll take care of you for as long as you still want me around."

"I might eventually go blind, Jungkook," Jimin says and trembles slightly. "That's why I work so much; so I can have enough money to not be a burden if it happens. Would you... would you still be able to love me?"

Jungkook doesn't hesitate. "Yes, Jimin."

"Are you sure?" he says weakly and sniffles.

Jungkook feels his heart swell. He'd been convinced when he moved to Seoul that people like Jimin didn't exist. That purity and good intentions were nothing more than a facade people used to better their image. He's never been so happy to be wrong.

Part of him wants to stifle the feeling in his chest. Surely it takes much longer than a week to well and truly love someone. Any normal person would need more time, but as he stares into Jimin's beautiful, warm brown eyes, he can't fight it. And it's fine, really. When, in his life, has he ever been normal?

He leans in for a lasting kiss, pulling back just enough to murmur "I'm positive."

_It’s impossible not to love you._

Jimin dries his puffy eyes and closes the remaining distance between them, wrapping an arm around his waist and slinging a leg over his hip. A wave of relief washes over him as Jungkook settles in, running a hand through his hair. He shared his darkest secret and his greatest fear, and Jungkook took them both in stride. He saw the damage and chose to stay.

"I'm so glad we met," Jimin breathes and runs his fingertips up and down Jungkook's back.

He hums at the pleasant sensation. "Me too. I’m only letting you pay half my rent, though."

"All of it."

"Half."

"All of it and we have date night once a week."

Jungkook pauses. "I'll think about it."

Jimin tucks his head under his chin to hide his smile. He won and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled after the song Angels by The xx (because love and devotion uwu). I referenced it in chapter 4, too 💜


	14. Change

**********

Jungkook probably should have warned Jimin about his strange sleep habits. He feels the blanket over himself as he lays in bed, listening to the sounds of the neighborhood awakening around him. He hopes Jimin isn't uncovered and cold, but he's not ready to open his eyes just yet. There's no pillow under his head, so he's likely at the foot of the bed. As usual.

He has to wonder how this always happens. Not once since he was a kid has he managed to stay still while he sleeps. He always wakes up the exact opposite of how he fell asleep, usually rolled up in his blanket and sheets. Maybe it's a comfort thing; nightmares about his adolescence and past relationship aren't uncommon.

He shifts slightly and feels warmth pressed against his chest. His eyes flutter open and he's surprised to see Jimin's head of frizzy ash blonde hair, the beginnings of his dark roots just visible between the contrast of his scalp and lightened midlengths. He glances downward to see the headboard below him. He _and_ Jimin are at the foot of the bed. Did he move just to be closer to Jungkook? He smiles at the thought and squeezes him a little tighter.

He hears a giggle. "I take it you're awake now, Kookie?"

Jungkook nods sleepily. "Mhm. What's so funny?"

Another giggle. "You're poking me."

It takes Jungkook a second, but his face flushes with embarrassment and he turns over, tugging the blanket up over his nose.

"Aw, Kookie, don't pout," Jimin says and rolls over to spoon him.

Oh, he's pouting.

"Kookie, don't pout! I never said it bothered me."

Nope, still pouting.

"Jungkook," Jimin says and runs a finger along the waistband of his pajama pants, tickling the exposed skin of his lower abdomen. "It _really_ didn't bother me."

Jungkook makes the mistake of turning back to see Jimin's expression. His eyes are puffy, but it does nothing to lessen his allure. His lower lip is caught between his teeth and he stares as he continues tracing the same line back and forth between his hip bones. He dips his index finger just below his waistband, testing to see if Jungkook will stop him. He doesn't.

Jimin sweeps the pad of his finger across his stomach once more, grinning at the way he shifts his hips, chasing his touch. Before Jungkook can ask for anything more, he withdraws his hand, pecks him on the cheek and rolls off the edge of the bed to a standing position. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. What sounds good?"

Jungkook huffs and stares for a few seconds. "Are you serious?"

"What? I'm supposed to be patient, remember?"

"You're such a tease," he says and groans, wrapping the blanket around himself. "You can't do this to me first thing in the morning. This is all I'm gonna think about _all day_. And I don't even get to see you again until next week! I might actually die, Jimin."

Jimin can't help laughing at his theatrics. "Oh, come on. I'm sorry I teased you, but you'll definitely survive."

"Says you."

He sighs and sits on the edge of the mattress, smiling at his pouty burrito of a boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. You can have anything you want."

"Then I'm staying over again tonight."

Jimin rolls his eyes fondly. "Probably should have seen that coming. You can stay if you really want to, but I'll be working all night and I won't be good company."

"That's fine."

"And you can't distract me. I _have_ to get this done on time."

"I won't, I promise," he says and sits up, kicking the blankets down past his ankles. "Now make me pancakes."

Jungkook follows him into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee while Jimin mixes home made pancake batter, adding a dash of vanilla and a pinch of nutmeg.

"For as much as you seem to enjoy coffee, I'm surprised you're using this ancient ass Mr. Coffee machine to brew it," Jungkook teases and pours them each a cup. "How old is this thing?"

Jimin laughs sheepishly. "I'm not sure, honestly. My parents had it for... ever? For as long as I can remember. They gave it to me when I moved out and I've just never bothered replacing it."

Jungkook hums, pouring a splash of milk into each of their mugs before handing Jimin his. "What's your family like?"

Jimin's face lights up. "They're great. My dad seems intimidating at first, but he's such a softie once you get to know him. Almost all of the pets I had growing up were sick strays he adopted and nursed back to health. He has to travel a lot for work, but he always made sure to be home for birthdays, Chuseok, and Christmas.

My mom is just as sweet as my dad. I was a really well behaved kid growing up, but when I did misbehave or pick fights with my brother, my mom had a really hard time punishing me. I was such picky eater as a kid, too, but so is she, so she never forced me to eat things I didn't like.

My brother is basically a wise old man in a twenty year old's body. He's always been really smart and considerate. He's the type to think things all the way through before he says or does anything. The few times he said something hurtful to me growing up, he apologized minutes later and promised to do all my chores for a week. He's a lot like my dad, too, in that he really loves animals. Even things like snakes and rats."

Jungkook mirrors the smile on Jimin's face as he listens. He's not surprised at all that Jimin is as kind as he is after hearing about the people that raised him. He feels the slightest bit jealous of the family life he wishes he had, but doesn't let the thought progress. "Your family sounds really nice."

"They are," Jimin says as he pours the last of the batter into the pan, stepping away to retrieve the carton of eggs from the fridge. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Over easy," he says and goes to sweep the flower petals littering the surface of the kitchen table into his hand, throwing them away before taking a seat. He stares at the vase as Jimin finishes up, wondering how Taehyung will react once he finds out about their relationship. It's not like he promised to deny Jimin until he got back, and he's certainly entitled to the pursuit of his own happiness, but he fears the potential downward spiral this might cause.

"I can practically hear you stressing, stop it," Jimin says as he sets their plates down, glancing between Jungkook and the flowers. "I meant it when I said Tae and I are just friends."

Jungkook sighs and starts cutting into his pancakes. "I'm not worried about you leaving me for Tae. I trust you."

Jimin raises an eyebrow at that. "Then what _are_ you worried about?" Jungkook purses his lips, but says nothing.

"Jungkook," Jimin says gently, not wanting to force an answer out of him. "I hope you know you can tell me anything. I think we've been pretty good about being honest with each other so far, and I'd like for that to continue. If you don't want to talk about it, though, I won't pry."

"It's..." he sighs. "It's just not my place. Suffice it to say you and Taehyung have a lot to talk about."

Jimin turns his head slightly and squints. "That sounds an awful lot like what he wrote in that card."

Fuck. Of course Jimin would put two and two together. He's smart, Jungkook knows this. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"You know something I don't," Jimin continues and inspects his guilty expression as he sips his coffee.

"I... do," Jungkook says, unable to meet his gaze, but unable to lie.

"Tae's coming home early. Does that have something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure, but..." He sighs again. "Look, please just drop it. It's really not my place."

Jimin nods slowly, stifling his nosy urges. "Okay. How are my pancakes, by the way?"

"Delicious," Jungkook says, grateful for the change of subject. He glances up at the clock on the wall. "I'll have to head home after this. I have work at eleven and I still need to shower."

"I understand," Jimin says. "I need to start work soon, too."

Jungkook tries to take their plates once they're finished, but Jimin swats at his hand. "I can't let you do dishes every time you come over," he says and takes their plates and Jungkook's mug, rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher. Jungkook follows, hugging him loosely from behind.

"You could. I don't mind."

"What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" he asks and spins around to face him.

"The kind that lets me spoil you a little." There's too much warmth in his eyes, and Jimin feels the need to hide his blush as he rests his forehead against his chest.

"Damn it, Jungkook. If you don't stop being so sweet..."

"You'll what? Make me pay my own rent? Do it, I dare you."

"Brat," Jimin says and lightly smacks the palm of his hand against his chest.

Jungkook kisses the top of his head and pulls back. "It's almost ten. I need to go."

Jimin follows him to the bedroom to retrieve the clothes he wore the day before, but leaves again when Jungkook doesn't bother going to the bathroom to change. The smirk on his face is a dead giveaway that he's doing it on purpose.

He watches as Jungkook slips his shoes on in the entryway minutes later.

"Before you go," he starts, but pauses as he briefly reconsiders. "Wait just a second."

He rushes to his bedroom, returning a moment later, fist closed tightly around something.

"It's probably too soon, and feel free to tell me if I'm being ridiculous, but..." he uncurls his fingers and takes Jungkook's hand, placing his spare key in his palm. "You can let yourself in when you get off work tonight... and anytime, really. You're always welcome here."

Jungkook's broad smile reaches his eyes, and Jimin can pinpoint where he'll likely get wrinkles first. "Thank you. I'll bring my spare key with me tonight. And of course you're always welcome at my place, too."

"I haven't even seen it yet," Jimin grumbles, scrunching his nose slightly.

"We'll fix that soon, I promise." Jungkook wraps both arms around him, lifting him into a tight hug.

Jimin hugs him back, refusing to let go even when his feet touch the floor again. "I changed my mind, you can't leave," he says and burrows his face into Jungkook's t shirt.

He chuckles softly and presses a kiss into his hair. "I'll be back soon. I'll make us something good for dinner and I'll be here to cuddle you when you come to bed."

"Okay," Jimin murmurs and pushes up on the balls of his feet for one last kiss before he releases him. "I'll see you tonight, Kookie."

He closes the front door behind him and goes to make himself another cup of coffee. He looks over the old coffee maker and wonders how his family is doing. It's been a while since he's seen them; they only ever get together for the holidays anymore. Chuseok isn't too far away, and Jimin finds himself grinning at the thought of bringing Jungkook home with him to meet his family.

Does Jungkook have anyone to spend the holidays with? From the sound of it, he and his parents haven't spoken since they kicked him out, and he doubts Taehyung ever brought him back to meet his own parents, seeing as they weren't officially dating. Has he spent all of his holidays alone for the last five years?

He takes his mug and pours a tiny bit of milk into it before walking over to his desk on the other side of the living room, grabbing his glasses from the coffee table along the way. He stretches briefly, trying to prepare himself for yet another sedentary work day.

His mind wants to drift back to Jungkook, ever the perfect distraction, but he shakes his head and does his best to focus on the task at hand.

He does, however, make a mental note to broach the subject sometime in the near future.

***

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this?" Taehyung asks, watching as Seokjin reads over the script for his film.

Seokjin roll his eyes. "For the thousandth time, yes. I already filled Namjoon in on the whole situation, and he's fine with it, too. Thank you, by the way, for letting me be be truthful with him. It makes this a lot easier."

"It's not like trying to hide it ever did me any good," Taehyung mutters and looks through a list of available flights, eventually booking one for later that day. He hopes he'll be able to book a dinner reservation for Monday. He knows Jimin is working towards a deadline and that getting together any time before then is out of the question.

His heart races in his chest as he contemplates how best to phrase his confession. There's a ninety-nine percent chance he'll be turned down, but regardless, he's finally getting this off his chest. And with any luck, he'll have some success with this new doctor. Things are changing, and he can only hope for the best.

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Seokjin asks, glancing up from the script in his hands.

Taehyung shakes his head. "No. I'm nervous, but I already booked my flight, I'm packed and ready to go... It's time."

Seokjin beams at him from where he's perched on the edge of the bed. "I'm proud of you, Taehyungie."

"Thank you. Really, for all of this. If you think of any way I can pay you back, tell me and I'll make it happen."

"I'm sure you will. I'm fine for now, though. I'm actually pretty excited to work on this. It's been a while since I had the chance do something creative on my own."

"Oh, is that why you agreed to help me?" he teases.

"Please. Your well being is only reason I’m willingly giving up Namjoon's di-"

"Seokjin. Stop. Talking."

He breaks into a fit of giggles. "You're too easy."

"You're nasty."

"You don't know the half of it," Seokjin says with a wink, and Taehyung is ready to throw up for the nth time since last night. If he and Namjoon weren't so damn perfect for each other, he'd seriously regret introducing them.

He scowls and gives up on turning their conversation around. He pulls his phone out to text Jimin, asking if he's available for dinner Monday. A few minutes pass before he responds, saying Monday works perfectly, and Taehyung busies himself with booking their reservation.

A thought occurs to him then, and he pulls up the website for his old apartment complex. He types in the log in information and smirks. Taehyung isn't the only one that needs to change his passwords, apparently.

He knows he'll probably get an earful from Jungkook for doing this without his permission, but he should have made this right the day he left. His payment information, unsurprisingly, has been removed from the account, but Taehyung has it memorized. He types his card number in and pays the remaining six months of Jungkook's rent.

It's certainly not enough to repay Jungkook for everything he's done for him, but it's a start. He has another plan in store for him, but it'll have to wait until he's back in Korea.

He has four hours to kill before his flight. "You hungry?" he asks and Seokjin nods, eyes still glued to the script in front of him. "Put that down, then, and let's go somewhere for lunch."

He sets the script aside and stands. "Let's go somewhere nice. It'll probably be a while before we can do this again."

Taehyung nods, considering their options. "Let's go to Harijyu."

Seokjin closes his eyes and sighs happily. "I love you."

He laughs once and shakes his head. "Don't let Namjoon hear you say that."

"He loves you, too. We all do."

He smiles and rubs the back of his neck as he feels his cheeks flush. "Yeah, yeah."

Taehyung tucks his wallet, phone and card key for his hotel room into his pocket, and makes his way outside, squinting at the bright, cloudless blue sky. It's muggy and terribly hot outside already, but he can hardly be bothered by it.

His thoughts drift to his parents back in Busan as he and Seokjin walk side by side towards Harijyu. He's put off visiting them for nearly a year, wanting to be in a better place mentally before he sees them face to face again. He feels as though he's finally on the right track to that, and the thought is uplifting.

Maybe he'll have himself sorted out by the time the holidays roll around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp real life’s getting in the way of writing so who knows when the next chapter will be up 👀 Could be a few days, could be a few weeks.


	15. Good Advice

**********

Jungkook stands in his shower under the near scalding stream of water, trying to sort through his conflicting thoughts. He closes his eyes in an effort to focus, but all he can see is Jimin. The way he bit his lower lip as he stared at Jungkook, the way he teased him, running his finger along his lower stomach. His tiny waist and his Nevermind tattoo.

It's true that part of him wants to hold off on sex until they've been together for a while, but not because he needs more time or a trip somewhere to make it special. He knows his hesitation stems from the fear that Jimin will use him and leave. It's irrational, but with only his travesty of a previous relationship to go by, he can't help if his expectations of others are a little twisted.

He intends to wait, but if he's being honest with himself, he caved this morning. He wouldn't have stopped Jimin if he'd tried to take things further. In fact, he'd been disappointed when he stopped. It's concerning to Jungkook just how good Jimin already is at pushing his buttons, and he has to wonder if he'll be able to say no next time.

Would it be so bad, though, if he just let himself give in? Sure, it would be much sooner than it had been for him and Taehyung, and they still have a long way to go before they know each other well, but he's certain that what he feels for Jimin is love. Jimin makes him feel loved, too, and what more can he really ask for?

He shuts the water off and reaches for a towel from the open cabinet just beyond the curtain, chewing on the inside of his lower lip as he dries himself off. He checks the time and swears as he realizes he only has twenty minutes to get to work. He gets dressed while he brushes his teeth, and runs a comb through his hair, not bothering to wipe down the foggy mirror to check how it looks. He grabs his spare key from the coffee table in the living room before slipping his shoes on and rushing out the door.

He walks quickly towards the cafe, wondering why everyone he passes looks at him. He's sure his hair is a wavy, fluffy mess, but surely it doesn't look _that_ bad.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he swings the door to the cafe open with only a minute to spare. Hoseok is chatting with Jooheon at the counter, and doesn't greet him right away. He slips his apron on and clocks in on the screen next to the register.

He notices Jooheon staring, lips parted slightly.

"What?" Jungkook asks, but Jooheon only continues staring. Hoseok turns curiously to look him over before mirroring his boyfriend's expression.

"What?" he asks again. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Jungkook-" Hoseok starts, but Jooheon cuts him off.

"What the fuck are those?" he whisper shouts, pointing at Jungkook.

"What do you...?" He remembers, then, the three _very_ dark hickeys on his neck and feels his face flush with embarrassment. He cups a hand over his neck, as if that will make them forget what they just saw. "Fuck, I meant to cover them, I..."

"Spill the god damn tea," Jooheon demands, leaning farther over the counter.

Jungkook's blush intensifies. "No, it's none of your business."

"Look over there." Jooheon points behind himself to the group of old women making their way across the street. Jungkook recognizes several of them as regulars, and assumes they must be headed for the cafe. He stares, wide eyed and horrified by the thought of having to take their orders, looking the way he does. He looks to Hoseok for support, but he's turned away, snickering at his boyfriend's antics. He'll get no help from him, apparently.

"Now look at this," he adds mischievously and pulls a tube of concealer from his pocket. "This is stage makeup, meaning it'll cover anything. And, oh, look at that, it even matches your skin tone. I'd be more than happy to let you use it, but I want in on that sweet, sweet gossip, Jungkook."

Jungkook sputters, trying to articulate a proper response. "You're actually evil," he finally manages, and Jooheon grins like he just received the sweetest compliment. The group of old ladies start filing through the door, and Jungkook gives in.

"Okay, okay. You win, just please..."

"Hoseok, baby, watch the front for a few minutes," Jooheon says smugly and walks around the counter, following Jungkook to the office. Jungkook sighs and takes a seat on one of the chairs by the door.

"What do you want to know?" he asks begrudgingly, crossing his arms.

Jooheon takes a seat next to him and hums as he contemplates his first question. "When did you and Jimin start dating?"

"Yesterday."

"Don't lie to me. Hoseok said he saw you two being all lovey dovey here on Sunday."

"Yeah, but it wasn't official until yesterday."

"Okay. So, you started dating yesterday, and you're already sleeping together?"

Jungkook scoffs. "Not that it's _any_ of your business, but no, we're not. We just... got a little carried away."

"Does he look as bad as you?" Jooheon says mirthfully and dabs concealer onto his neck, patting it with his fingertip to blend it in.

Jungkook tries and fails to suppress a smile. "Worse, actually. Much worse."

There's a brief moment of silence. "Y'know, Jimin is a really sweet person."

Jungkook nods. "He is."

"He's been single for a long time, too."

"I know. He told me about what happened. I'm assuming you know, too?"

"I do. Hoseok told me. I'm not supposed to know, though, so don't tell Jimin."

"Oh, asking favors of me now, are you?"

"Jungkook," he says seriously.

"Relax, I won't say anything."

"Thank you. And just... please be good to him. He must _really_ care about you to be willing to put himself out there after what happened to him."

Jungkook side eyes him. "I'm sure you'll turn right around and tell Hoseok about this, but whatever. I actually kind of dated Jimin's best friend before he and I met."

"Kind of?" Jooheon interjects.

"It's complicated, don't ask. Anyway, he wasn't very good to me, and he left me, saying he loved someone else, even after I spent three years bending over backwards for him. I couldn't pay for our apartment with the the one job I had, which is why I started working here. I worked nearly every hour I wasn't sleeping for a month, and I was absolutely miserable.

Jimin came to work from the cafe and Hoseok dragged me out to have dinner with them after close. He had to leave early because you were locked out, and so he left me and Jimin alone. We talked and, for whatever reason, I trusted him enough to tell him about my problems. He listened and seemed like he really cared even though we'd just met. He insisted on helping me and almost cried when I wouldn't accept his money."

He smiles at the memory and shakes his head.

"He hired me as his rental friend just to have an excuse to pay me so I could quit my second job, but that only lasted a few days before he told me he liked me. He's been nothing but good to me, even though I have no idea what he sees in me..."

"You seem like a good person," Jooheon offers. "And since you know what it's like to be mistreated, you might be able to understand him in a way others can't." He squeezes Jungkook's shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "Try not to let your insecurities get the best of you. Jimin sees something special in you, so whatever happens between you two, let it. I've known him for three years now, and I think you two were made for each other."

Jungkook hums. "Maybe you're only half evil."

Jooheon laughs pats his shoulder as he stands. "Your hickeys are covered. Here," he says and hands Jungkook the concealer he used. "Keep it, since I'm sure there will be a next time."

Jungkook rolls his eyes and returns to the front, ready to start his workday.

"Happy now?" Hoseok asks and Jooheon nods, reclaiming his spot on the other side of the counter. The two men chat off to the side and Jungkook busies himself with cleaning between taking orders to avoid listening in on their conversation.

Jooheon leaves a while later, and Hoseok heads to the back to bake the pastries they're low on. Jungkook has a steady flow of customers, which he's grateful for. Staying busy helps the time pass, and he can hardly wait to see Jimin.

As expected, his mind repeatedly drifts back to that morning, and he spends a good portion of his work day painfully aroused, thankful for his loose fitting pants and apron. He's almost convinced by the time his shift ends that he should just go home, but he knows how disappointed Jimin will be if he changes his mind. And he _did_ promise to cook for him again.

He tucks his apron under the counter in its usual spot and waves to Hoseok as he heads out the door. It's just after eight, and he has plenty of time before the nearby grocery store closes, but he feels the need to rush. He's willing to bet Jimin hasn't eaten anything since this morning.

He buys everything he needs for a hearty stew, and heads immediately for Jimin's apartment. He fishes the spare key Jimin gave him from his pocket, and takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he slots the key into the lock. He pushes the door open and is surprised by two arms immediately being flung around his neck.

"Jungkook," Jimin chirps and kisses him like it's been a week since they've seen each other. "I missed you."

Jungkook drops the bags he's holding in favor of snaking both arms around his waist. "I missed you, too," he replies and glances over to his desk where his laptop is still open. "How's work?"

"Good. I've made a lot of progress, but I'll still be up all night, unfortunately." He runs a thumb over the right side of his neck. "Did you buy concealer?"

"No, I forgot I even needed it and showed up to work, hickeys on full display. Jooheon held this," he says and pulls the tube from his pocket. "over my head, saying I could only use it if I answered his questions about us."

Jimin rolls his eyes, half smiling. "That gossipy bitch."

"_I know_. I had no choice but to go along with it. A bunch of sweet old ladies came in right as he started badgering me and..." His cheeks burn at the memory. Jimin snickers, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"It's not funny. I was almost traumatized."

"Oh, come on, it's not like old ladies don't-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

Jimin giggles, half tempted, but decides not to scar his boyfriend for life. He bends down to peer into the bags on the floor. "What are you making?"

"Stew. It's reasonably healthy, keeps well and there should be enough left over to last you a couple days."

"Oh, you mean you're _not_ insisting on staying over and cooking for me every night?" Jimin teases.

Jungkook smirks. "Well if you insist that I insist..."

"No," he says seriously. "I will literally fail to meet my deadline."

"Thought so." He takes the bags to the kitchen and starts pulling ingredients out. Jimin leans against the counter, watching.

"I'm meeting Taehyung for dinner on Monday," he says after a beat. "He told me not to wear makeup or contacts. I know you don't want to give anything away, and you don't have to, but should I be concerned? I don't see why he'd tell me that unless he expects me to cry."

Jungkook turns to meet his questioning gaze. "He's fine. What he plans on telling you is nothing new."

"He's not sick, is he?"

Jungkook pauses, stiffening perceptibly and looks away, wishing for once that he was halfway decent at lying.

"Jungkook?" He can hear the concern and threat of tears in his voice already. He wants to reassure him, but can't think of a way to tell him it's nothing physical without giving anything else away.

"He's fine, Jimin. Don't stress about it."

"Is he dying?" he blurts out, and Jungkook snaps his eyes back to Jimin's to see him already crying.

"No, Jimin," he says gently and pulls him in for a hug. "I said he was fine, didn't I? He's the same Taehyung he's always been. He'll tell you everything on Monday, okay?"

Jimin nods, squeezing him tighter. "I just don't know why he'd keep something from me for so long... Maybe I haven't been a very good friend?"

"Jimin." Jungkook leans back to look him in the eyes. "Everyone has their secrets, and there's nothing wrong with that. In Taehyung's case, it's just taken him a while to work up the courage to talk about it. But even if he hadn't, you'd never know the difference. When you see each other, pretend you know nothing, and let him take it at his own pace, okay?"

"Yeah... you're right." He stares down at his feet until Jungkook tips his chin up for a chaste kiss.

"Don't let me distract you anymore."

Jimin half smiles and nods once, not bothering to argue that Jungkook did nothing to distract him. He heads back to his desk and gets right to work. He's surprisingly okay with all the background noise of Jungkook washing and chopping vegetables, meat sizzling, the clang of pans against his cooktop, and Jungkook undoubtedly cleaning up after himself. It's soothing, having a constant reminder that he's not alone, and he delves into a calm, productive focus, unaware of how time passes.

His stomach growls as the delightful smell of Jungkook's cooking makes its way across his living room, but he manages to keep his eyes on his screen. Maybe he should let Jungkook stay the rest of the week...

He jolts when he feels Jungkook's hand on his shoulder, but mirrors the smile on his face when he looks up. "Dinner should be ready in the next thirty minutes. I'm gonna run home and grab a change of clothes, so I can get ready for work here tomorrow. If you're okay with that."

"Of course," Jimin says before he has the chance to think about the fact that getting ready for work entails showering, probably in Jimin's bathroom.

"I'll be back in a few, then," he says cheerfully.

He walks across the room, slips his shoes on and is just turning the doorknob when Jimin speaks again. "Wait, Jungkookie!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um... you should... you should bring some things to keep here."

There's that glorious eye smile again. "Like essentials?"

Jimin nods, fidgeting anxiously. "Y'know... just so you don't have to run home every time you need something."

Jungkook hums, admiring the blush spreading across Jimin's cheeks. "I'll be back."

He closes the door behind himself and Jimin lets out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding. He's well aware of just how ridiculous he's being, but he can't help himself. Not when it comes to Jungkook. He shakes his head and laughs. He really is hopelessly in love.

Jungkook returns twenty minutes later with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He heads to the kitchen first to check on the stew, then to Jimin's bedroom.

Jimin follows curiously behind, leaning against the doorframe as he sets the duffel bag on the bed and begins laying out the clothes he brought. Three pairs of jeans, five shirts, what looks to be the softest hoodie in existence, socks and underwear, the last of which Jimin pretends he's not blushing over.

Jungkook's not buying it for a second and snickers as he throws a pair of his boxers with practiced precision right at Jimin's face. He has just enough time to process the adorable, indignant sound he makes before Jimin is chasing him, telling him what a disrespectful little shit he is. He'd worry that he actually pissed Jimin off if he wasn't giggling uncontrollably alongside him.

He makes it around the other side of the bed and into the living room before Jimin jumps onto his back, smacking the palm of his hand against his chest. It's all fun and games until Jungkook trips over the folded corner of the area rug, the added weight of Jimin on his back making it all the more painful when his knees hit the marble first.

He hisses and Jimin immediately jumps off him to kneel at his side, uninjured by the fall. "Oh my god, Kookie are you okay?"

Jungkook sits up, wincing as he rubs his knees. "I'm fine. That's definitely gonna bruise, though."

Jimin's lower lip juts out in an apologetic pout and he murmurs sweet I’m sorrys between kisses on both of his knees.

"You should be sorry," Jungkook says with a grin. "This is _obviously_ all your fault."

Jimin flicks his shin, carefully avoiding his sore knee. "You threw your underwear at me, you brat."

"Brat that's making you dinner," he corrects.

Jimin rolls his eyes and stands, holding both hands out to help Jungkook up. They head to the kitchen and Jimin gets the table set while Jungkook fills a bowl for each of them.

Jimin closes his eyes and hums happily around his first bite. "You're such a good cook."

"I'm glad you think so." Jimin opens his eyes to see Jungkook resting his chin in his hand, smiling blissfully at him. The attention makes him feel shy all of a sudden, and he squirms in his seat.

"Jungkook, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he replies and reaches to take Jimin's free hand in his own.

"Like..." He trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

_Like you love me, too_.

"I'm happy, Jimin. For the first time in a long time." He kisses the top of his hand and places it gently back in his lap where he found it before turning his attention to the bowl in front of him.

Jimin's heart settles in his throat as he wonders what Jungkook must be thinking. "I'm happy, too, Kookie."

Jungkook insists on doing dishes and putting the leftovers away when they're finished, pleased when Jimin tells him he’s perfect. He heads back to Jimin's room to finish unpacking when he's done.

"Shouldn't you be working?" he asks as Jimin flops down on the mattress opposite his open bag.

"I'm curious to see what you brought."

"Clothes, my favorite beanie, a toothbrush, facewash and..." He unzips a pocket on the inside of the bag and pulls a pink stuffed bunny out. "this. It's one of the only things I brought with me from Busan. I’ve had it since I was a baby, but it just sits in my closet at home. I figured you might like it.”

He lets Jimin take the stuffed animal, smiling when he hugs it, rubbing his cheek against it. "Jungkook this is so cute."

"The bunny or the fact that I have it?"

"Both. What's his name?"

"Milkshake."

"Perfect," he says with a nod. "I'll snuggle him every night you're not here."

Jungkook gasps dramatically and snatches the bunny from his hands, pointing a finger sternly at it. "Milkshake, are you trying to steal my man? After all we've been through?"

Jimin giggles, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous." He looks over everything Jungkook brought as he sets the bunny down and begins hanging his clothes. "You forgot pajamas, by the way."

"I don't own any. I usually sleep naked."

Jimin chokes on nothing and stares at him.

"I'll buy some for when I stay over, though," Jungkook adds, grinning at how obviously flustered he already is.

"Probably for the best," Jimin says and reaches to take Milkshake back. "I'm gonna get back to work now."

Jungkook nods and watches him walk down the hall, clutching the stuffed bunny against his chest. He finishes putting his clothes away and heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of their toothbrushes side by side in Jimin's cute lucky cat holder. He takes his earrings out and deposits them in the jewelry box on the counter, changes into a pair of Jimin's pajamas and heads to the living room to say goodnight. He's startled by Jimin's loud gasp.

"What? What happened?" he asks and rushes to his side. Jimin holds his phone up to show him a picture of two men in tuxedos smearing cake in each other's faces.

"My friends got married today," Jimin says and rubs a hand over his chest. Jungkook peers over his shoulder as he scrolls through a series of pictures, cooing at each one.

He absently wonders what his own wedding will be like one day. Will it be on a tropical beach, or maybe somewhere cold and mountainous? What kind of cake would he have? Who would he invite? Will he and Jimin even stay together long enough to...

"Kookie?" Jimin says looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

Jungkook dabs at his eyes and turns away. "I'm fine, those pictures are just really sweet."

Jimin rises from his office chair and moves to stand in front of him. "Jungkook," he says, grabbing his wrists and gently lowering his hands away from his face. "Tell me what you're really thinking."

He sighs and stares down at the floor. "I'm just being stupid and insecure, don't worry about it."

"Don't dismiss your feelings like that. Come here," he says and leads him over to the couch, where he gestures for Jungkook to sit. Jimin takes a seat in his lap and wraps both arms around his neck. "Talk to me."

"I just..." He rests his forehead against Jimin's shoulder and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "Don't leave me, Jimin. Don't find someone a thousand times smarter, kinder and more beautiful than I could ever hope to be and leave.”

"Jungkook," Jimin says and runs a hand through his hair. "I’m not gonna leave you. In case I haven’t made myself clear, I’m crazy about you. I mean, I can barely keep my hands to myself when we're together, I think about you all day, and if not for your lease agreement, I'd probably tell you to move in already. I know we should be taking things _much_ slower, but there's just something about you that makes that hard for me. I want to fall asleep cuddled up with you, and wake up to your face in the morning. I want to see you off to work and be here when you come home." He can hear the blood rushing in his ears as he continues. "It's too soon to be saying this, but..."

Jungkook looks up then, beautiful brown eyes wide and glistening. "Me too," he whispers in understanding.

He gives himself a moment to take in the sight before him. The warmth in Jimin's eyes, the flush of his skin, the freckles he hadn't noticed previously and the vein pulsing in his neck.

His lips are on Jimin's, an unfamiliar kind of passion overtaking him. There are no second thoughts in his mind, no fears or regrets as he lifts Jimin's shirt over his head, trailing kisses down his neck and shoulder. He wordlessly slides forward to the edge of the couch and Jimin gets the hint. He shifts to wrap his legs around Jungkook's waist, allowing himself to be carried down the hall.

Has Jungkook ever truly felt loved until now? He doesn't remember the last time he heard those three words, but the thought does nothing to bring him down. He lays Jimin out on the mattress and slips his own shirt over his head, tossing it onto the otherwise spotless floor.

"Jimin," he murmurs against his warm skin as he kisses up his stomach. "I wanna hear you say it."

Jimin cups his face between both hands, gently pulling him forward until they're nose to nose. "I love you, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook closes his eyes to keep the tears from spilling over. He's the happiest he's ever been and he refuses to ruin the moment by ugly sobbing, tempting as it may be. "I love you, too, Jimin."

The void in Jungkook's heart is finally being filled, and in that moment, all he wants is to give Jimin everything. He was born to give, to please, to satisfy, and really, who is he to deny his role in life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go, everyone. You know what’s happening next chapter. I couldn’t find a good place to stop this, so it ended up being almost twice as long as the other chapters 😅 I like consistency, so this bothered me a little, but oh well.


	16. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited (at least for me) smut chapter. JK is into some things, enjoy 💜

**********

"Ah—Kookie! No more marks, I have to see Tae in a few days, remember?"

A wave of possessive jealousy washes over Jungkook at the thought of Taehyung's imminent confession, and he makes sure the new bruise he's sucking into Jimin's neck is even darker. "Let him see."

"No, come on. You can leave marks anywhere you want, as long as they're not visible."

He pauses at that. "Anywhere?"

Jimin's heart stutters in his chest and be briefly considers withdrawing his statement. He nods instead and revels in the feeling of Jungkook's open mouthed kisses trailing down his abdomen. His ever present blush deepens as Jungkook flicks the button on his jeans open and slides the zipper down. He pats Jimin's side, signaling for him to raise his hips so he can slide his jeans down his legs, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Jimin is tenting his boxers already and Jungkook licking his lips at the sight isn't helping. He lets the pajama pants he's wearing drop to the floor, kicking them aside before he's back on Jimin, kissing and nipping at the soft skin of his inner thighs as he works his way back up onto the mattress.

"Wait, wait, Kookie!" Jimin says frantically as Jungkook tugs the right side of his waistband down, anchoring his left hip to the bed with his free hand. "I wanna shower first."

"I don't really care if-"

"I care. I wanna be clean before..."

Jungkook hums, nuzzling where his hip meets his thigh. "Before you get really, really dirty?"

Jimin says nothing, just squirms as he wonders where the hell his shy boyfriend went. Jungkook's hold on him remains firm as his tongue traces the crease of his hip joint. He sucks one more dark mark into the thin skin there, delighting in the soft moan he elicits.

Jungkook pulls back and helps Jimin to his feet. He follows him to the bathroom, shedding his last article of clothing on the way. Jimin gets the water started, but doesn't turn back. He's slightly curled in on himself, hands clasped together in front of him and Jungkook can tell he's nervous.

He takes a towel from the rack, wraps it around his waist and steps carefully towards him. "Jimin," he says and rests his chin on his shoulder. "You know we don't have to do this. I can get dressed right now."

"No, I want to, it's just..." He turns to face Jungkook, a faint smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the towel. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I've only had sex twice ever and neither time was good for me. Like at all. It just hurt."

Jungkook scoffs, hands on his hips. "Amateurs."

Jimin giggles and smacks his arm. "Damn it, I'm trying to be serious."

"And I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to be." He takes Jimin's hands, placing gentle kisses along his knuckles. "I can't promise it won't hurt _at all_, but I can promise that my number one priority is making you feel good."

Jimin watches, face redder than ever, as Jungkook removes the towel from around his waist, folding it neatly and placing it on the counter. He turns back and allows Jimin's lingering gaze to wander over his exposed skin.

"Your turn," Jungkook says, glancing expectantly downward. Jimin bites his lip to suppress his smile as he slides his boxers down around his ankles. He steps out of them and gives Jungkook a total of two seconds to look him over before he enacts his revenge, throwing his boxers at his face.

He flings the door to his shower open and steps inside, Jungkook at his heel. He tickles Jimin relentlessly, ignoring his shrieks and pleas for mercy.

"I'm sorry," Jimin eventually manages between hysterical giggles. "But you started it."

"You're supposed to be the mature one in this relationship," Jungkook chides, finally giving him a break.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that," he replies and slides both hands up his chest, kneading at the defined muscle.

Jungkook sighs and Jimin feels him twitch, pressed against him as he is. "You should hurry," he says says and Jimin breathes a quick 'yeah', stepping back to wet and shampoo his hair. He trades places with Jungkook while he quickly scrubs his body clean. He rinses off while Jungkook washes his own body, admiring the way his muscles flex as moves. They trade places one more time while Jungkook rinses off, and Jimin is done, so he gets to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Fuck," Jungkook says suddenly. "I should have thought of this sooner, but you don't have lube, do you?"

"Actually," Jimin says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I do. It's, um... I'll get it."

Jungkook grabs his forearm, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "No, let me. Where is it?"

"No, I'll get it," Jimin says firmly, but Jungkook doesn't release him.

"You have toys you don't want me to see?" he guesses and Jimin smacks a hand against his chest.

"Shut up! You try being single for four years!"

"I'm not making fun of you, it's hot. But fine, you get it and bring it here."

"Aren't you done?"

"I had an idea just now."

"What-"

"Too many questions."

Jimin looks him over for a moment, but his face gives nothing away. He steps out of the shower to dig through one of the drawers beneath the bathroom counter, returning a moment later to hand Jungkook the small bottle.

"Strawberry flavored," Jungkook notes. "Cute."

Jimin grumbles something about not being cute, but welcomes the kiss Jungkook presses into his lips. He's almost disappointed when he kisses his cheek next, but his heart rate picks up as begins kissing down his neck and chest. He continues down until he's on his knees in front of Jimin who may very well have a heart attack at this point.

"You're not," he says half in disbelief.

"Oh, but I am," Jungkook replies, tone adopting a silky quality. He swipes the pad of his index finger along the head of Jimin's dick, collecting the bead of precum there and bringing it to his lips. Jimin bets he could get off on nothing more than watching Jungkook suck his own fingertip, but he doesn't have much time to explore that thought before he feels Jungkook's lips around him.

He laves his tongue along the underside of his shaft as he works his way down, only the slightest resistance between Jimin and the back of his throat. He pulls back just to repeat the motion again and again, even reaching up to give his balls a few light tugs. The wanton groan he lets out has Jungkook aching already, but he's focused entirely on Jimin. His needs, his pleasure.

Jimin belatedly registers two clicks as he feels a slick finger slide up his crack. He shies away from the touch which incidentally drives him farther down Jungkook's throat.

"Fuck," he utters and is sure he can feel Jungkook smirk. He brings his finger back up to rub circles into his entrance. It's... softer than Jungkook expected. He pulls back, grinning smugly up at Jimin.

"You played with yourself while I gone." There's no question in his tone, and Jimin doesn't bother denying it.

"Shut up."

"Did you-" Jungkook starts, but Jimin is already pushing past his lips again.

"I said shut up."

Jungkook could cum right then and there. His pretty, petite, sweetheart of a boyfriend has an aggressive side and he has to wonder what he ever did so right to deserve him.

Jimin begins rocking his hips, both hands keeping Jungkook's forehead pressed into his lower stomach. Jungkook slips one finger in then figures he can take another. He spends a few minutes sliding his fingers in and out, twisting and spreading them, properly working him open. He pulls his hand away just long enough to add more lube before he hooks three fingers back into him, reaching immediately to massage his prostate.

Jimin's knees almost buckle at the sensation. He hunches over and moans Jungkook's name as close to his ear as he can get, torn between forcing himself down his throat and rocking back onto his fingers, continuously rubbing perfect circles into his sweet spot. He settles for both, loving the way Jungkook hums and tries to meet his thrusts forward and back.

Distantly, Jimin marvels at his situation. If someone had told him eight days ago that not only would the ridiculously handsome barista he met fall for him, but that said barista would be _happily_ blowing him in his shower and finger fucking him to the verge of ecstasy, he would have laughed in their face. Pointed, laughed and made a scene because that's ridiculous. And yet, here they are.

Jungkook pulls away suddenly, interrupting his train of thought. "Can I eat you out?"

Jimin is pretty sure his heart just stopped and he's actually going to die. "Can you _what_?"

"Please? From the sound of it, no one has ever done that for you. It'll feel really good and I'll wash my mouth out after."

"No, Kookie, that's too much. I haven't done anything for you yet."

"You've done so much for me."

"I mean tonight."

"Jimin, look at me," he says and Jimin does. He takes a good, long look at Jungkook's pink skin, swollen lips, hooded eyes and veiny, impossibly hard dick leaking precum onto the tile. It's a sight he'll never forget.

"I... fuck, okay. But not here, the steam is too much."

Jungkook grabs the bottle of lube and stands to finally shut the water off. They dry off and open the bathroom door, the cool air refreshing against their overheated skin. Jimin pulls his comforter and sheets back and lays on his stomach, burying his face in one of his down pillows.

The mattress dips where Jungkook perches behind him. He grabs another pillow and tells Jimin to raise his hips so he can slide it under him. He leans forward to suckle the top of his ear, running the tip of his tongue along the fold of cartilage. This is a new and undeniably _hot_ sensation for Jimin, who huffs and not so subtly grinds against the pillow beneath him.

"You're so beautiful, Jimin," Jungkook whispers and begins kissing down his back, licking the salt of sweat from his lips as he goes. He runs both hands along Jimin's ribs, over his waist and down to his hips, featherlight touches leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Jimin is getting impatient as Jungkook plants soft kisses into the dimples on the small of his back. He raises his hips slightly, an adorable, disgruntled noise escaping him before Jungkook moves a little farther down.

"Someone's eager," he teases but Jimin is too worked up at this point for snappy comebacks. He sighs as he feels both of Jungkook's hands on his ass, squeezing the muscle a few times before finally spreading him. He pauses and Jimin knows he's staring, appreciating the view. He's a whole second and a half away from telling Jungkook to hurry the hell up when he feels the first teasing flick of his tongue against his perineum.

He feels Jungkook's breathing against his sensitive skin as he gauges Jimin's reaction. He licks a slightly longer stripe into the same spot, waiting for any protests he might hear. It's sweet that he's being considerate, but Jimin is feeling needier and less patient by the second.

He lifts his face away from his pillow just enough to murmur "Please, Kookie," and that's all the go ahead Jungkook needs before he's licking broad, wet stripes over his hole. The way he alternates between little suckling kisses and tracing agonizingly slow circles around his puffy rim has Jimin ready to cry. He's sure he's steadily leaking precum onto his nice pillowcase and hopes it's not seeping through. Down pillows are a bitch and a half to wash in his loud ass, front load washer.

Jungkook licks into him then, effectively ending any and all distraction from the moment. Jimin gasps and squirms a little, but Jungkook's grip on his ass only tightens. Embarrassment hits him full force then and he wants to tell Jungkook to stop, to forget he ever did this and to never do it again. But at the same time...

"I can tell you like this," Jungkook says, apparently capable of reading minds. He digs his tongue back into him, rolling it side to side and Jimin whimpers shamefully, gripping at his own hair.

"Kookie, I can't," he says suddenly and Jungkook sits up. Jimin doesn't look back at him, but the gentle hand on his lower back and the soothing tone of his voice tells him Jungkook isn't upset with him.

"Do you want to stop for tonight? I can get your clothes for you."

Jimin shakes his head against his pillow, mumbling into it.

Jungkook lays next to him and strokes his hair. "I can't hear you like that."

Jimin turns his head to look at him. The small smile on his face reaffirms that he's not angry or disappointed and Jimin feels relieved. "I... I don't wanna stop, and it _did_ feel good, it's just..."

"Too much?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well if you're sure you wanna keep going-"

"I do."

"Then give me just a sec." He slides off the bed and heads to the bathroom. He washes his mouth out and returns a minute later, laying on his side, arms out. Jimin slides over, grateful for his comforting embrace and minty kisses. Their lips move in sync as their hands wander over each other's bare skin. It feels natural and Jimin finds that the built up tension in his body is slowly dissipating, fading into the background, easily forgotten.

Four long years and well over a thousand lonely nights have come and gone. He's finally loved, cared for, safe, and he can put his fears to rest. Jungkook will be there when and if he loses his sight. He'll take care of Jimin, and for as long as Jimin can, he'll take care of Jungkook, too.

"Jungkookie," he murmurs against his lips. "I'm ready."

Jungkook rolls over on top of him. "Is this okay?" he asks and Jimin nods.

"I wanna be able to see you."

Jungkook drizzles lube onto two fingers and just touches them to Jimin when he protests. "No, Kookie, I want _you_. Make love to me."

"I will," he promises. "Just a little more, okay? So it doesn't hurt."

Jimin makes a noise that could be interpreted as acquiescence, and Jungkook slides his fingers back inside one at a time. He adds a third finger and spreads them, preparing him as best he can. A few minutes pass before he deems Jimin ready enough. He sighs in relief as he coats his neglected erection in - surprisingly good tasting- strawberry lube.

"If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me," he says as he lines himself up.

"I will, just please-" he starts, but breaks off into a satisfied huff when Jungkook finally pushes the tip into him. He slowly inches forward, eyes on Jimin's, surprised when he bottoms out with only a wince from his boyfriend.

"You okay?"

"Hurts a little, but yeah," he manages, voice somewhat strained. "Give me a minute?"

"I could stay like this forever," Jungkook reassures him. "You're so tight."

"God, I hope so," Jimin says, earning him a cute chuckle from Jungkook.

"You're such a dork."

"Then I’m perfect for you," Jimin says and wraps both arms around his neck, tugging him down, sweet kisses quickly turning feverish. He feels Jungkook twitch inside him and clenches around him in response.

Jungkook inhales sharply through his nose and deepens their kiss, slipping his tongue into Jimin's mouth, and carding a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. Jimin smiles at his reaction and tightens around him again, drawing a low groan from him.

"Don't move, Kookie," he says as he shifts to wrap his legs around him. He arches his back and rolls hiships into Jungkook's, pulling away slightly and sinking him back in.

"Oh, fuck that's good," Jungkook huffs out, curling his fingers into his hair. Jimin continues slowly grinding up into him until his abs start to burn, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Jungkook's self control starts to slip as he stares at Jimin beneath him. He's a vision with his dilated pupils, glistening, flushed skin, lips bitten red and swollen. Jungkook feels like the luckiest man alive.

Just as Jimin pulls away, he follows, thrusting forcefully into him. He only has to worry for a fraction of a second that he might have hurt Jimin before he hears a high pitched moan and feels his arms and legs tightening around him.

"Good?" he asks, and Jimin nods enthusiastically, burying his face into his neck. "Thank god."

He grips the base of Jimin's neck with one hand, his hip with the other and pulls out until just the tip is left inside. He snaps his hips forward into Jimin, delighted when he hears a lower, guttural moan.

Jungkook is living for the sound, pulling away and forcing himself back inside as deep as he can go. The heat and friction feel _so_ good, and he's been _so_ worked up since this morning, but he's holding on for dear life, refusing to disappoint on any front.

He shifts after a few minutes, pulling Jimin into his lap and throwing his ankles over his shoulders. He hugs his knees against his chest and Jimin mewls preemptively, knowing this will be a good position.

And damn is he right.

Jungkook's thrusts are fast and deep, angled perfectly. Jimin knows he's moaning loud enough that anyone walking by can probably hear him but he can't bring himself to care just yet. Nothing and no one compare to Jungkook, and he'll have to be forgiven for wanting to show him that any way he can.

He’s impressed he's lasted this long, even if he did have a pretty stellar orgasm only twenty minutes before Jungkook got home. He's at his limit, though, and reaches a hand down to stroke himself as he cums, blinking in surprise when some reaches the corner of his own mouth. He spasms around Jungkook through the aftershock, whining pitifully as he pounds into him for another minute, chasing his own high.

Jungkook pulls Jimin's hips to his and buries himself as he cums, murmuring a string of I love yous. Jimin is limp and spent in his grasp, barely managing a breathy 'love you, too'.

Jungkook grins as he looks down at him. He pulls out and leans forward to lick the cum from the side of his face.

"Oh, gross," Jimin says and giggles deliriously.

Jungkook flops down on the mattress next to him. "I actually kinda like the taste," he admits. Jimin drags his fingers through the mess on his chest and puts them to his mouth, expecting him to recoil. Instead, he opens wide and accepts all four fingers, dipping his tongue between each one before sucking them clean. Jimin is stupefied by the sight.

"What, are you fucking porn star?"

This sends Jungkook into a fit of giggles, much like he heard the night they met. Jimin stares at him, blown away by just how much he already loves him.

He sits up after a few minutes and heads for the bathroom to shower. Really, really dirty is accurate, he thinks and laughs to himself as he starts the water. He feels Jungkook's hands on his shoulders, then kisses being pressed into his neck.

"That was amazing," Jungkook murmurs against his skin.

"You're telling me," Jimin says and reaches back to run a hand through his hair, earning him a contented hum.

Jungkook is quick to wash off, understanding that Jimin needs a few minutes alone to deal with the mess inside him. He doesn't bother getting dressed after he dries off, just changes the bedding out and slides between the sheets, lightly rubbing his bruised knees. Jimin is back minutes later, eager to snuggle. He lays his head on Jungkook's shoulder and drapes an arm over his chest. It's quiet for a few minutes before Jimin speaks.

"Jungkookie?"

"Yeah?" he says, trying to sound like he's not already half asleep.

"What do you have planned for the holidays?"

Jungkook's brows knit together at the sudden question and he opens his eyes to look down at Jimin. "Nothing, why?"

"Well... I was thinking that maybe, y'know if you want to, like, if you're comfortable with it..."

"Go on," Jungkook prompts.

"I was thinking you could come home with me and meet my family. I know they'll absolutely adore you, my mom especially."

He worries when Jungkook doesn't immediately respond.

"Kookie?" he says and props himself up on one elbow to get a better look at his face. Jungkook is teary eyed but makes no effort to hide it. "You don't have to, I understand if it's too soon."

"No," Jungkook says and smiles, wiping at his eyes. "No, I'd love to. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, Tae never..." he clears his throat and shakes his head slightly. "I'd love to," he says again and holds both arms out, making cute little grabby hands at him.

Jimin happily curls up with him, not an inch of space between them. He briefly recalls the fact that he's days away from his deadline but dismisses the thought just as quickly as it occurrs. He's going to fall asleep, cuddled up with the man he loves. He's going to wake up to his cute, sleepy face, make him breakfast and see him off to work before he thinks about his job again.

"Love you," he says as his eyelids flutter closed.

"Love you too, Minnie," Jungkook responds just before sleep overtakes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and filth go so well together. I can’t picture a relationship between those two any differently 💕 I don’t know that I’ll write another full smut chapter, but there will definitely be smut in future chapters. And (tiny spoiler) switch Jikook.
> 
> Also, Tae’s confession is coming soon, probably chapter after next 🥰


	17. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 It’s been a minute. I got really sick after publishing the last chapter (kind of an awkward place to leave off, but what can you do) and I got sick again right before Thanksgiving. I’m better now, though 💕
> 
> Anyway, I probably won’t have the next chapter up until after the new year, but hopefully you’ll stick with me 😅 Next chapter is Tae’s confession and I’m probably gonna cry writing it. Wish me luck 💜

**********

Jungkook wakes up to the faint patter of rain against the window and a low rumble of thunder in the distance. He's tired, still, but knows there's little chance of going back to sleep as his senses slowly return to him. He can't unhear the rain or the rhythmic ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Can't stop the fluttering of his heart in his chest at the feeling of warm, bare skin pressed against his own. Jimin's head is rested on his shoulder, his fluffy mess of blonde hair tickling Jungkook's cheek, the combined scent of sleep and his shampoo familiar and comforting.

Jungkook blinks a few times before the room around him comes into focus and he's surprised by what he sees. He stares down for a moment at the footboard and the dresser along the wall beyond it. He glances to the left and, sure enough, sees the bedside table. There's a pillow under his head, too, meaning he hasn't moved a muscle since he fell asleep last night.

This is a first.

He registers Jimin's breathing against his skin and notices his small hand splayed across his chest. He smiles to himself, endeared beyond belief, and places his hand over Jimin's.

He's never felt so content, so comfortable in the presence of another person. For once in his life, he's sure he won't have unrealistic expectations shoved down his throat, won't have to stifle his feelings and pretend to be okay when he's not. He can shower Jimin with affection and actually expect some in return. Jimin is more than he ever hoped would come his way and the mixture of relief and gratitude he feels is almost overwhelming.

He's beyond excited by the prospect of meeting his family, being introduced to them as his _boyfriend_, no less. Chuseok is just under a month away, but he'll hopefully have enough time to arrange transportation*, he can wear one of the outfits Jimin bought him, he'll have to get his hair cut and pick out a few nice gifts...

Jimin stirs then, mumbling something unintelligible and further tangling their legs beneath the sheets. Jungkook presses a kiss into his forehead and lightly rubs the top of his hand. "Good morning," he whispers and watches as Jimin barely squints his eyes open, hums and closes them again.

He grins until his nose crinkles but says nothing, deciding to let Jimin sleep for a while longer. Jungkook listens to the storm outside as minutes tick by, eventually allowing his eyes to flutter closed. He's almost ready to doze off again when Jimin takes a deep breath and stretches his legs, a tiny squeak escaping him. He kisses what he can of Jungkook's chest from where he is before laying his head back on his shoulder.

"I had a dream about you," Jimin murmurs against his skin.

"Mm, what kind of dream?"

Jimin smiles and slips his hand out from under Jungkook's to trace an imaginary line across his ring finger.

"Wrong hand, silly," Jungkook teases and pulls him closer, nestling his face into his hair. "But that makes me really happy."

Jimin sighs contentedly and kisses his chest again. He stares out the window as the wind and rain pick up. "What time do you have work this morning, Kookie?"

"Ten, but I'm not worried about being rained on."

"Well, regardless, I have an umbrella I'll send with you. Don't want you working in wet clothes all day."

"You're sweet." Jungkook trails his fingertips up and down Jimin's arm and they lay there in companionable silence until Jungkook's alarm goes off and he has to climb out of bed to retrieve his phone from the dresser. He stretches and groans, blushing when he feels Jimin's eyes on him. He covers himself, despite everything they did the night before and tells him to quit staring.

"You look so good, though," Jimin says, motioning for him to come back to bed. Jungkook slides between the sheets again, facing Jimin, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You look better."

Jimin stares at him incredulously. "Have you just never seen your own reflection? I mean _look_ at you. You're all muscle but somehow you still have an hourglass figure. I bet girls look at you and cry. And don't even get me started on your _thighs_, Kookie."

Jungkook giggles and covers his reddening face with both hands for a second before grinning mischievously at him. "That reminds me. I meant to ask last night but you so rudely interrupted me with your dick in my mouth-"

Jimin shrieks, mortified, and turns away, squirming when Jungkook wraps an arm tightly around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "Did you think about me when you played with yourself?"

"_Jungkook_!"

"And when do I get to see your sex toy collection?"

"_Collection_? I— never!"

"That's fine. I saw which drawer it's in."

"Good thing I moved everything last night after you fell asleep," Jimin counters, but Jungkook doesn't buy it.

"Oh? Why don't I go check, then?"

"Jeon Jungkook, I swear to god, I'll kick you out of my apartment."

Jungkook laughs and playfully bites Jimin's neck, eliciting a cute yelp from him. "Fine, you big baby. I need to shower before work, but I promise I won't look if you'll show me eventually."

Jimin narrows his eyes at him over his shoulder. "Eventually," he agrees and meets Jungkook's pouted lips in a kiss. He and Jungkook climb out of bed, Jimin headed for the closet, Jungkook for the bathroom. Jimin slips into a pair of boxers and one of the t shirts Jungkook brought, grabs his glasses from the bedside table and heads for the kitchen, deciding on something a little more traditional for breakfast.

He washes enough rice for the two of them and gets it cooking while he cubes and marinates tofu in the last of his seasoned soy sauce. He fries them each an egg and heats the tofu while he reheats two servings of the leftover stew. Belatedly, he realizes he's been singing the entire time, cycling through a bunch of his old favorite songs. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. He hasn't done that in _years_.

"Your voice is beautiful," he hears and jumps a little. He turns and sees Jungkook brushing his damp, wavy hair out of his eyes, smiling as he leans over the counter.

Jimin flushes a pretty shade of pink and starts plating their meal. "It's obviously nothing special," he says offhandedly, but those words don't sit well with Jungkook. He comes to stand in front of Jimin, taking the serving spoon from him and resting it on the edge of one of their plates.

"Your singing gives me chills, Jimin," he says and takes his hand, flattening it against his chest. Jimin feels his heart thumping against his ribs, and blushes even brighter at the raw admiration in his eyes. "Whoever decided to let you go was an idiot. But I'd thank them if we ever met, because without them, I wouldn't have you."

Jimin pushes his glasses up on top of his head and hugs him, burying his face into his t shirt. "You're the biggest sap I've ever met."

"You say that like you want me to stop," Jungkook teases and Jimin immediately shakes his head.

"No, never," he murmurs against his shoulder and sighs. "I'll miss you this weekend."

"I'll miss you, too," Jungkook says, resting his cheek against his mess of bedhead. "Your deadline is Sunday night, right? Maybe I can come over sometime next week."

"I don't know what time I'll be home on Monday, but I'd love it if you stayed over."

"Then I'll be here," he promises and squeezes Jimin tight before he pulls away and reaches to finish plating their breakfast.

"Coffee?" Jimin asks as he pulls a bag of grounds from his freezer.

"Please." Jungkook walks to set their plates on the table, waiting to start eating until Jimin is seated next to him. He starts with the tofu, eyes widening slightly at the taste.

"What did you put on this?" he asks curiously.

"Seasoned soy sauce. It's my mom's recipe."

Jungkook grins at that. "It's really good. I have a feeling your mom and I will get along."

"I think I'll be lucky if she lets me bring you back," he says and pats his forearm. "She's going to love you; they all will."

"I'm excited," Jungkook admits and takes a sip of coffee, hoping the warmth of it will help ease tightness in his throat. "It means a lot to me that you'd want to introduce me to them."

"I want you to meet my friends, too. I told Hoseok, the one that just got married, about you and I know he's dying to meet you."

"Stop," Jungkook says and sets his chopsticks on their small wooden rest so he can squish his face between his hands. "My face hurts from smiling too much."

"Get used to it." Jimin grins and reaches to pinch his cheek before he resumes eating.

The rain outside only seems to be getting heavier as they finish breakfast, splitting the cleaning duties to speed up the process. Jungkook heads to the bathroom to fish his spare key from the jeans he wore the day before, returning and sighing longingly as he trades Jimin the key for his collapsible umbrella.

"If you decide you want to stay over and work at my place, I promise I-" He laughs and lightly rubs the back of his neck "_probably_ won't distract you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kookie." He wraps his arms around Jungkook's waist and nuzzles his neck, breathing in the mild scent of his cologne. Jungkook's arms curl around him and Jimin wishes they could stay like this forever. He pulls back for one last kiss, knowing Jungkook will be late if he stays any longer.

"I love you," he says and stares into his beautiful dark eyes. Jungkook's smile in response is dazzling.

"I love you, too, Minnie."

Jimin melts at endearment in his tone. "God, that's so cute."

"Fitting," he says, giggling when Jimin smacks his shoulder. He slips his shoes on, steps out onto the porch and opens his umbrella, waving as he heads down the sidewalk. Jimin waves back, watching for a few seconds before he heads back inside.

He shouldn't be so used to Jungkook's presence, in his life and in his home. He shouldn't, but already, he's dreading the thought of falling asleep and waking up alone.

The room around him feels colder than it did minutes ago, and he finds himself headed back down the hall to his bedroom for a pair of sweats. He sees Jungkook's hoodie hanging in his closet and feels a happy fluttering in his chest as he takes it and slips it over his head. It is, indeed, the softest hoodie he's ever worn and the scent of Jungkook's cologne lingers in the fabric, a pleasant reminder that they'll see each other again soon.

He grabs his half full mug of coffee from the kitchen table before he takes a seat at his desk, reaching immediately for the adorable pink stuffed bunny to the right of his laptop. He hugs it against his chest for a moment before setting it in his lap.

"It's just you and me today, Milkshake," he says aloud before settling in to start his workday.

***

Jungkook is grateful that Jooheon gave him the concealer he used, because even with Jimin's umbrella, the torrential rain managed to partially soak him, and he's not sure something other than stage makeup would have lasted.

Hoseok is by himself at the counter when Jungkook swings the door to the cafe open. He's not all smiles like he usually is and after he doesn't greet Jungkook, he dares to ask, "Where's Jooheon?"

Hoseok frowns slightly. "He's in Russia for a photoshoot. He'll be in Germany after that, then Spain before he's home again in a little over three weeks."

"He'll be home for Chuseok, though, won't he?"

"Yeah," he says, but there's no enthusiasm in his voice. "He always asks me if I'm okay with him traveling, and I always say yes, but I hate it when he leaves. It just wouldn't be fair of me to interfere with his career by asking him to stay. I can't temporarily close down the cafe to go with him, either, because my parents worked their asses off to open this place and to keep it. Some of the regulars here have know me since I was a baby."

Jungkook hums and nods along, though he can't truly relate. His parents were slaves to their dull careers in office management, which he knows is what drove their desire to force him to branch out and try everything under the sun. Some part of him understands why they were so insistent, that they wanted him to feel like he had options when they didn't. He recognizes that they did care, at least a little, even if their way of showing it was misguided.

He's dragged from his thoughts when Hoseok speaks again. "Jimin's crunching right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. His deadline is Sunday and he's behind schedule, which is... partially my fault," be admits, and the flush of his cheeks is telling.

"Already, huh?" Hoseok says, though his tone isn't teasing. "Good for him. I certainly wouldn't survive a four year dry spell."

Jungkook guffaws embarrassingly and covers his mouth as his blush spreads down his neck and chest. Hoseok chuckles and reminds him to clock in as he makes his way to the bakery. Jungkook feels his phone buzzing in his pocket as he slips his apron on, but there's already a line forming in front of him and he doesn't have time to check it.

Five hours pass before it's slow enough for Jungkook to take his lunch break. He tosses his apron under the counter as Hoseok comes to take his place. He grabs his umbrella and walks down the street to the only nearby Lebanese restaurant for an order of tabbouleh, grateful that the rain has finally lightened up. He remembers the texts from earlier as his takeout order is handed to him. He checks his phone as he heads back outside, but stops and stares as he reads.

**Taehyung**: Be home between 6 and 7 tonight if you can. I have a surprise for you.

**Taehyung**: A good surprise, not a crazy one.

Jungkook rolls his eyes slightly at the second text, but worries his lower lip between his teeth as he contemplates whether or not he wants to reply. He doesn't think he deserves a surprise from Taehyung after last night...

He tucks his phone into his pocket and quickens his pace back to the cafe. He swings the door open and can't help pouting a little when he sees that Jimin's favorite booth is occupied. A booth on the opposite end of the cafe is open, and he settles into it, laying his phone and wallet on the table. He just takes the first bite of his salad when Taehyung calls him.

He groans in frustration but evens his tone before he answers. "Hey, Tae."

"Brat, leaving me on read. Do I need to break into your apartment again?"

Jungkook scoffs at that. "Shut up, I'm trying to eat before my break is over."

"What time will you be home tonight?"

Jungkook pauses. He's not sure he'll be able to look Taehyung in the eyes if they see each other, but he can't think of a decent excuse before Taehyung speaks again. "Kook? You still there?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, I was checking my schedule," he lies. "I can be home a little after six."

"Great, I'll meet you there. Bye, Kook."

"Bye," he says and let's out a long sigh after he hangs up. He rubs his face in his hand and tries to put it out of his mind for the time being. He eats his lunch, but somehow it doesn't taste as good as he'd hoped, and he ends up throwing the last half away before returning to the counter.

"Something's bothering you," Hoseok points out as he clocks back in.

_How does he always...?_

Jungkook briefly considers denying it. He's sure the last thing Taehyung wants is for him to share his personal problems with someone he's never met, but he trusts Hoseok, and part of him still needs some reassurance that he's not wrong for pursuing Jimin.

"I'm assuming Jooheon told you all about my ex," he starts tentatively.

"Oh yeah, that man can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

Jungkook snickers. Accurate. "Well, he called me just now and said he has a surprise for me. But... I don't really know how to face him."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

His tone is sincere, but Jungkook gets the underlying meaning of his question. 'Will you leave Jimin for him if the opportunity arises?'

"No. We talked everything out and we're on good terms now, which is ideal since he's Jimin's best friend. It's not like he's going anywhere and I _do_ still care about him."

"So...?"

Jungkook takes a deep breath, trying to relax his tense muscles. "So, I'm seeing him tonight, and I don't know how to tell him that the man he's been in love with for six years loves _me_."

Hoseok takes a few seconds to process that. "Your ex loves Jimin?"

Jungkook nods. "He left me _for_ Jimin. He just hasn't gotten around to telling him how he feels. That's happening on Monday, which I'm fine with. I know he needs to get it off his chest before he can move on."

Hoseok is clearly shocked, but tries his best to work through it. "Okay. So. Your ex loves Jimin, Jimin loves you, and I'm guessing you love him back-"

"I do."

"And you're worried that your ex will be angry with you when he finds out?"

"Worse." He purses just lips, hesitant to share his fears. After a moment, "I'm scared that he'll get really depressed and start drinking again, which he _can't_ do with the medication he takes. If I hadn't been there last time..." He tries to will away the memories of the four long nights he spent in the hospital with Taehyung, the warnings he'd received about how serious his liver damage could have been, but the thoughts linger in his mind. If he relapses, won't it be Jungkook's fault for taking away the only thing he really cares about?

Hoseok looks him over, slowly shaking his head. "You are way too young to be dealing with things like this."

Jungkook laughs humorlessly. "Tell me about it."

They see a group of regulars headed across the street to the cafe and Hoseok decides to say what he's thinking before he loses his chance.

"Jungkook... It's obvious to me that you're exactly what Jimin has needed all these years. I saw the way he looked at you the night I dragged you both out to dinner, and while I didn't expect things to escalate so quickly, I had a feeling you two would hit it off." He smiles reassuringly and pats Jungkook's shoulder. "Don't think for a second that you aren't what's right for him. Your ex will find happiness elsewhere. It just takes time."

Jungkook opens his mouth, but no words come out, so he closes it again. Customers begin filing through the door and Hoseok turns away. "Thank you," Jungkook finally manages. He starts taking orders and doesn't catch half smile on Hoseok's face, or the quiet "Anytime," he utters before he heads to the back to take inventory.

Jungkook's shift is over three hours later, and he's only grown more anxious about seeing Taehyung. He waves to Hoseok on his way out, and walks quickly to his apartment. It's raining sideways again, and Jungkook is drenched by the time he gets home. He unlocks his door and shakes Jimin's umbrella out before he steps inside, kicking his shoes off and undressing where he stands to avoid dripping water all the way to his bedroom. He changes into sweats and a new t shirt and throws his soaked clothes into the washer, thankful that his phone is waterproof.

Jimin hasn't texted him all day, and he tries to remind himself that he's just busy, that it shouldn't hurt his feelings. He makes himself ramyun and takes a seat at his kitchen table while it cools off. It's only been two days since he slept here, but already Jimin's apartment feels more like home. He recalls the remark Jimin made about asking him to move in, and finds himself closing his eyes as a thousand images of their future together flicker in his mind.

He'd give anything to keep Jimin from losing his sight, but regardless of what life has in store for him, he's sure that he wants to be there. For the good, the bad and everything in between.

He finishes his dinner, cleans up after himself and is just beginning to wonder where Taehyung is when he hears a knock on his door. His heart rate picks up and he takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before he swings the door open. Taehyung has a large black duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and he smiles in a way Jungkook hasn't seen in a long time. Something about him seems different, and Jungkook eyes him curiously as he steps aside to let him in.

"How are you, Kook?" Taehyung asks as he toes his shoes off. He sets the bag on the floor in the living room and walks to drape his jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, the way he used to when they still lived together. The sight makes Jungkook somewhat uncomfortable, but he dismisses the thought.

"I'm good, Tae, how are you?"

"Better," he says simply. He leans against the kitchen table and rubs the back of his neck as he decides where to begin. "I put a lot of thought into your surprise. You stuck by me through a lot, Kook, and I wanted to do something to repay you for that, though I'm sure this won't be enough. I..." He stares down at the tile beneath his feet for a long moment. "I used to be such a nice person, but somewhere along the way, I feel like I lost that part of myself. I miss being able to look in the mirror and actually like what I see, and... I suppose I'm trying to get closer to that."

Jungkook stares, unsure how to respond, eventually allowing his eyes to fall to the bag on the floor. "Open it," Taehyung says and Jungkook sinks to his knees to pull the zipper back.

He sees the tripod, the camera bag, the cleaning kit and feels his throat tighten. There's five different cameras, still in their boxes along with a variety of accessories. "Tae," he starts. "I don't-"

"You deserve it," he interjects, knowing exactly where his thoughts were headed. "You're talented, and I know you loved your job. I also know you gave it up and worked a shitty part time job that made you miserable so you could afford to be home when I needed you." He looks down at the open bag, to the cameras he selected. "I didn't know which one you'd like best, so I got the five with the best reviews. This should be everything you need to pick up where you left off, and of course I'll give you a solid recommendation for wherever you want to work."

"I can't..." He tries in vain to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Tae."

Taehyung comes to sit on the floor across from him, crossing his legs. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Jungkook just shakes his head and dabs at his eyes with the collar of his shirt. He can't bring himself to say it.

"You and Jimin are dating now, aren't you?"

He winces slightly, preparing himself for the worst. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Stop, Kook." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Admittedly, that complicates things for me, but I still need to tell him."

"I want you to."

"Thank you. I know he doesn't feel the same, and it's not like there's much I could do right away even if he did."

Jungkook cocks his head slightly at that. "What do you mean?"

"I'm flying back to Tokyo on Tuesday to see a new doctor. I'll be..." He clears his throat uncomfortably. "Checking in."

Jungkook's eyes widen and it takes him a few seconds to collect himself enough to speak. "Tae, that's-"

"Unlike me," he says and nods somberly. "But I need the help. I can't keep doing what I'm doing and expect to ever be happy. I'm..." he tears up and his voice breaks when he continues. "I'm struggling."

Jungkook moves the bag aside and kneels next to him to pull him in for a hug, but Taehyung stops him with a hand on his chest, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'm struggling, but I _want_ to get better, Kook. I want to have the most normal life I can with friends that know the truth and still like me. I want to be okay so my parents don't have to worry about me anymore. I want to be happy again, like I was before my disorder."

"And you will be," Jungkook says gently. "If this doctor isn't it, you'll find someone else. Of course this isn't easy, and I'm sure you'll have bad days even after you find a doctor and a medication that works for you. But regardless, you have me, you have Jimin, you have Seokjin and all your other friends. You have your family, too, no matter what."

Taehyung nods but says nothing. Jungkook takes his hands and squeezes them. "I want you to do me a favor."

He sniffles and agrees with a quiet "Okay."

"From here on out, I want you do at least one thing every day that makes you happy. It can be something as small as making yourself a good cup of tea- since you're weird and you don't drink coffee."

"I'm _allergic_, and you're addicted," he accuses and manages a small laugh. Jungkook bites back a grin.

"Every day, Tae, do something for yourself. And on days where you really struggle, I want you to think back on all the little things you did that brought joy into your life, and use them as motivation to keep going. Can you do that?"

Taehyung scoffs like he's about to make a smartass remark, but smiles instead. "I can do that."

"And if you need to talk, call me, you ass," he says and releases Taehyung's hands to lightly shove him. "I know you better than almost anyone."

Taehyung laughs genuinely, then, and shakes his head. "You're ridiculous. But okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Jungkook sits back on the floor, examining the contents of the open bag. "You didn't have to do all this, you know. I had already forgiven you."

"It's the least I could do after all you put up with. You deserve to be happy, Jungkook, and I'm sorry I kept you from that for so long."

Jungkook waves his concerns away and stands, stretching and popping his back. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll just order something when I get home."

"You sure? I don't mind making you something."

Taehyung smiles fondly up at him. "I know, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss your cooking, but I really just stopped by to give you your surprise. Besides, the weather is only supposed to get worse, and I want to be home before then."

They stand on Jungkook's porch, watching the storm as they wait for Taehyung's cab, sheltered just enough from the heavy rain by the eave overhead.

"Are you nervous?" Jungkook asks.

"Very," Taehyung says, staring upward as lightning streaks across the night sky. "A lot of things are changing all at once, but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end." Silence stretches between them, but Jungkook gets the feeling he has something else to say. He's proven right minutes later when Taehyung blurts out "I want a family one day."

Jungkook's brows shoot up in surprise, but he doesn't have time to respond before Taehyung babbles on. "I want kids. At least three but preferably five— adopted so I don't pass down my disorder. And pets, I want pets, too! I was looking at Pomeranians up for adoption the other day, and I think I really want one. Or ten. I haven't decided yet."

Jungkook giggles at his childlike excitement. "You can't just go from having no pets to ten dogs, Tae."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me, the constant source of reason in your life."

"Source of reason, killjoy, what's the difference?" he asks and laughs as he bats Jungkook's hands away.

The cab driver arrives and Jungkook halts his attack, holding his arms out instead. Taehyung hugs him tightly, patting his back before he pulls away.

"Keep me updated, okay? On treatment and anything else day to day you want to talk about. I'll be here."

"I will," Taehyung promises and rushes out out into the rain, smiling back at him just before he shuts the cab door.

Jungkook stays on his porch for a while after the driver pulls away, appreciating the refreshing scent of rain and the occasional boom of thunder. It's not until the wind changes direction and he's being pelted with rain once again that he finally heads back inside.

He feels like a kid on Christmas as he excitedly digs through the bag on his floor, unboxing his new cameras and tucking what he'll need into his camera bag for the outings he's already planning. He's just cleaning up the mess of packaging all over his living room when he gets a text.

Jungkook grins at the picture of Jimin clutching his pink stuffed bunny to his chest, and almost dies from sheer cuteness overload at the attached "We miss our Kookie."

He fights the urge to call and hear his voice for all of three seconds before he gives in. Just to say goodnight, he tells himself. And to see how his day went, to make sure he's eaten dinner... and maybe to convince him to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Transportation is a hot commodity when it comes to Chuseok (Korean Thanksgiving). Highways get super backed up (like standstill traffic for over an hour), plane tickets are stupid expensive, train tickets are sold out and busses are packed. Some people buy their plane/ train tickets six months in advance, so JK is hopeful but doubtful here that getting home will be easy.


	18. Not an update, don’t kill me 😬

So, it’s been a while since I updated this. I got stuck and started working on other things to get past my awful case of writer’s block, but the longer I’m away from it, the less I like how things have played out.

I feel like this story had real potential, I love the characters, and I think a rewrite could really do them justice, so I’m strongly considering that.

At the same time, 142 of you liked this enough to subscribe to it, and I feel bad taking it from you. You’re welcome to voice your opinion either here or on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ohheyitstata) 🥺

If I do end up rewriting this, I won’t take this version down until I have the new one completely finished so everyone that liked it before can binge.


End file.
